


The Assistant || Harry Styles AU

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Arrogance, Bad Boy Harry, Dark Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry-centric, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Narcissism, Rape Culture, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tour Bus, Touring, Womanizer, bad boy, egotism, how many more tags can i get on here?, lothario, megalomaniac, misogny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Employed by Syco Entertainment, Nora Reid got a job working with the hottest band in the world – One Direction. Her duties consisted of assisting the boys with whatever they needed, but above all else, her job was ultimately to keep them in line – especially the rebellious Harry Styles. She knew the rules when she started. She signed the contract, even after reading the clause forbidding her from becoming romantically involved with any one of the boys. She was certain it wouldn’t be an issue – that following the one rule she was given would be a piece of cake. That was until she met the illustrious Harry Styles. She signed on the dotted line, not exactly realizing what she was getting herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
> **TW:** Misogny  
>  **TW:** Rape culture  
> 
> 
> Please be warned: This is not how men should treat women. This is not real love. It’s fiction. And I hope that everyone who reads this realizes it is not healthy. That you shouldn’t want to be treated this way. And you shouldn’t tolerate being treated this way. With that being said, enjoy Bad Boy Harry. 

Harry was sick of tour rehearsals already. He was _so_ bloody sick of it. He just wanted to be back on tour already. Even with management around, tour was still pretty liberating. And there were so many girls – _so_ many girls that would give everything for just one night with _him_. What the hell was better than that? Girls were throwing themselves at the boys left and right wherever they went. And well, Harry liked _girls_ and lots of them. Sure, he had a _girlfriend_. But only seeing her sporadically meant he would only be having sex just as much. And really, _what happens on tour stays on tour_.

“Have you met Nora yet?” Zayn asked as the boys rode home in the van from rehearsals.

“No, not yet,” Louis said, shaking his head lightly.

“What? Who’s Nora?” Harry asked confused.

“Oh, you didn’t hear? We have a new assistant,” Liam laughed, rolling his eyes.

“What do you mean? Since when have we ever needed an assistant?” Harry scoffed. It sounded like absolute rubbish to him.

“She’s a glorified babysitter,” Louis scoffed.

“She’s a _Syco_ representative,” Zayn clarified.

“Why would we need a representative from our record label on the road with us?” Harry asked, feeling more confused than ever.

“Seems like some of us need handlers,” Niall piped up, clamping his hand on Harry’s shoulder, implying it was he who needed it.

“Oh,” Harry huffed, rolling his eyes.

Harry was not impressed with the idea. Another minder for him to dodge. He didn’t need that shit. He didn’t want it. He was sick of being told what to do all the time. He was nineteen years old and wanted the freedom that a nineteen year old was supposed to have. Yet, he was treated like a child. They all were, because they had $15 million dollar price tags hanging over their heads. It seemed like that was all these executives cared about in the long run anyway – how much money they could siphon out of the band.

“She’s really gorgeous,” Zayn chimed in, making Harry perk up slightly. A hot chick on tour?

“She _is_ gorgeous,” Liam confirmed.

“Wait, what?” Harry asked, tuning back into the conversation.

“Nora – she’s pretty,” Zayn rephrased, giving Harry a nod of approval.

“Wait – how pretty?” Harry asked, sitting up a little bit straighter in his seat.

“Like, _hot_ pretty,” Zayn clarified.

“ _Hot_ pretty? How old?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Oh, now you’ve piqued Hazza’s interest,” Louis chuckled.

“I don’t know. Early twenties,” Zayn said with a shrug.

“You met her?” Harry asked quickly.

“Yeah. I met her before rehearsals this morning,” he said nonchalantly.

“Where was I?” Harry scoffed.

“Sleeping, you lazy little shit,” Louis laughed.

“So she’s twenty and hot?” Harry asked and cocked an eyebrow, ignoring Louis’ insult altogether.

“She has a contract,” Louis chimed in.

“And you have a girlfriend,” Liam reminded.

“Contract?” Harry asked, looking over at his best mate.

“She’s not allowed to get romantically involved with any of us, I heard,” Louis explained.

“Wow, who do they think we are?” Harry asked incredulously. All the other guys erupted in laughter.

“What?” Harry asked, looking around at his mates.

“We all know you, Harry,” Louis laughed.

“I have self-control,” Harry told them weakly.

“No, you don’t,” Louis and Liam said at the same time.

“I do too. Shut it,” Harry protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hope you know management isn’t going to let you get away with all the shit you pulled on the last couple of tours,” Louis told Harry.

“I’m not a child. I don’t need babysitting,” Harry scowled at his older mates.

“Apparently you do,” Zayn said.

“I’ve practically perfected sneaking around. You don’t have to worry about me,” Harry said, smirking deviously at them.

“When are you going to learn?” Niall asked him.

“There’s really no point in living life if you’re not actually going to _live_ your life,” Harry chuckled.

“I’ll live my life without millions of groupies or a sex addiction,” Niall scoffed.

“I’m not a sex addict,” Harry said as he turned to send Niall a slight glare.

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that,” Louis chuckled darkly.

Once they reached their flat, everyone took off in separate directions. There was so much left to do before the American leg of tour, which kicked off in three days. There were people working all around their house, prepping things to take along. None of it held any interest to Harry. That is until he saw the leggy brunette standing in the garage prepping their individual tour crates.

“ _Ahem_ ,” he cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Holy—!” She yelped, turning toward him, looking startled. Harry smirked at her as he watched her compose herself.

“You must be Nora,” he said as his eyes washed up and down her body.

“Yeah. I-I’m Nora,” she said, still holding her hand over her heart. Harry watched as she dropped her hand, eyeing him in the process.

“You must be Harry,” she said matter-of-factly, in an obvious American accent.

“That would be me,” he nodded, giving her a salacious grin.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she smiled, stepping forward to formally shake his hand.

Harry smirked to himself, realizing the boys hadn’t been wrong. She _was_ hot. She was extremely hot. She had long dark hair, pulled up into a pony tail. Her piercing blue eyes gave her quite a mysterious look. She had an amazing set of breasts that peeked slightly out of the white tank top she was wearing. And well, her entire lower half fit perfectly into the jeans she was wearing. She was incredible. She didn’t look like any record exec he’d ever seen before. It was puzzling.

“You’re American,” he pointed out.

“You’re British,” she smirked playfully at him.

“Cheeky,” he smirked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Harry stood there staring, causing Nora to shift on her feet. She’d heard much about the youngest One Direction member, mostly that he was a shameless flirt. With the way he was eyeing her, she registered the lust swirling in his eyes immediately, and it made her uncomfortable.

“I am surprised,” Harry said, as his eyes raked up and down Nora’s body once again.

“Uh… I’m not following,” Nora stammered, looking at him confused.

“Well, you’re utterly gorgeous,” he told her bluntly. Subtly was apparently not his specialty.

“Um, _thanks_ ,” she said looking and feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“Our handlers never look quite like you. We usually get the big burly fellows, or the women that are old enough to be our mums, or grannies,” Harry said, still letting his eyes appreciate her body.

“Um…” She fidgeted slightly, looking away from Harry.

“Are you married?” He asked, wanting to test the waters a bit to see how off-limits she really was.

“Um, no. I… no. Grant and I… no,” she stammered, shaking her head.

“Grant? So there’s a boyfriend?” Harry quirked his eyebrow.

“There is a boyfriend. Yes.” Nora nodded.

“State side?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” she told him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Harry asked bluntly.

“What? No,” she scoffed lightly at him.

“Well, you see, when I asked you if you were married, it seemed like the thought of marrying him was just absolutely absurd to you,” Harry pointed out.

“You are grasping at straws,” Nora said, narrowing her gaze on him.

“Ah, now. I think I’m pretty good at reading people,” Harry boasted.

“I love my boyfriend,” Nora said, finding herself defending her relationship.

“But you’re not _in love_ with him,” Harry stated, quirking an eyebrow again.

“You are putting words into my mouth,” Nora scoffed.

“You’ve implied it,” he said simply.

“No—” Nora said quickly, only to be cut off by him moments later.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Like I said, I know how to read people. He probably doesn’t deserve someone like you, anyway. Probably can’t satisfy you,” Harry told her.

“That is quite enough. You are inappropriate beyond words,” she told him, taking great offense by their entire conversation.

Harry only smirked, shrugging his shoulders passively. Sure he was inappropriate, but it always got him what he wanted.

When his vision on her didn’t let up, when his eyes raked up and down her body once more, Nora turned away from him, entirely prepared to ignore him completely. But that was easier said than done.

“My goodness. You are the whole package, aren’t you?” Harry groaned as he caught a glimpse of her backside. Nora spun on her heels, a glare on her face.

“I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat,” she snapped at him. Harry smirked, genuinely liking a girl with a little spunk.

“I can’t help it, sweetheart,” he told her.

“What are you? Like eighteen?” She scoffed, giving him attitude.

“Nearly twenty,” he smiled confidently at her, which wasn't entirely true. She scoffed again, turning back toward the large luggage crates.

“What about you?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“I’m uh… I’ll be twenty-three this winter,” she said, barely even looking over her shoulder at him.

“Mmm. I enjoy older women,” Harry hummed and it made Nora’s skin crawl.

“Quit. You’re giving British boys a bad name,” Nora spat at him.

Harry let out a deep laugh, and Nora hated that she found satisfaction in amusing him.

“Listen, okay. I don’t appreciate the way you’re talking to me. And I’ll let you know right now that nothing will _ever_ happen between us. I’m not an idiot,” she scoffed at him, ignoring the arrogant grin on his lips.

“Because you’re bound by contract?” Harry questioned immediately.

“And because I would never in a million years be attracted to someone like you,” Nora lashed out.

“I might believe you if your voice wasn’t shaking so badly when you said it,” Harry smirked at her.

“ _Cocky little shit_ ,” Nora grumbled under her breath, causing Harry’s eyebrows to heighten playfully.

“Tour will be a laugh with you around,” Harry chuckled.

“I have a feeling you’re going to make my life a living hell,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Only because you’re already fighting nature,” Harry smiled at her.

“Oh my god,” she groaned.

“It was nice to meet you, Nora. Can’t wait for you to _assist_ me,” Harry smirked at her, before he turned and walked out of the garage.

He was certain it would only be a matter of time before she gave in to his charm, and he was ready.


	2. T W O

Nora spent the next several days trying to get five high-profile, endlessly busy rock stars packed for tour. For the sake of her sanity, she tried her very best to stay as far away from Harry Styles as she could. Between the things he said to her and the way he looked at her, she knew it was going to be a challenge not to smack him across the face every time he opened his mouth. And she really didn’t want to lose her swanky, piece-of-cake tour gig. She planned to put in her time with the guys, but also to enjoy as much of the States as she could along the way. She still couldn’t believe she was even picked for the job. Last year at this time, she was an interning college student at Syco, trying to learn the in’s and out’s of the business, and look at her now – on tour with the biggest band in the world. It was a dream come true and she knew it.

“So, do you like your job so far?” Nora’s boyfriend Grant asked as she lay in bed with her cell phone perched on her ear.

It surprised her that he was even asking about it. The fact that she was going to be in the States, but not with him was a sore subject between them. Grant recently graduated college and went back to the States for the summer. It was the plan all along for Nora to spend the summer with him in New York – they even rented an apartment together – but when she was offered the position with One Direction, she couldn’t turn it down.

“Uh, yeah sure. I mean, the real job hasn’t really started, but I’ve been helping them get ready for tour and stuff and it’s been okay,” I told him.  
“Hmm. Has that one said anything to you lately?” He asked sounding displeased. Nora knew which one he was referring to right away.

She made the mistake of venting to him about Harry after their first meeting, which only made the distance between them worse. Grant was worried about her, and Nora was worried that Grant would find some sort of reason to turn everything right back around on her.

“Um, no. Not really,” Nora said, being vague on purpose. A flashback of Harry’s palm on her ass cheek stuck out in her mind like a bad dream – except it was a stark reality.  
“I swear, that little creep better keep his hands off of you,” Grant grumbled angrily into the phone.  
“I mean, he’s not going to like, rape me or anything,” Nora said, furrowing her eyebrows, knowing she’d be better off closing her damn mouth, rather than giving Grant these wild images to think about.  
“He better not fucking touch you,” Grant snapped, causing Nora to cringe to herself. Yeah, she was an ace at putting her foot in her mouth.

Nora quickly looked around her small flat trying to think of something to say to change the subject.

“Just… just drop it,” she said when her brain came up short of ideas.  
“I’m not going to drop it, Nora. I don’t like the idea of you going out on tour with this guy,” he said once again, for the millionth time.  
“I am well aware where you stand on the subject, Grant,” Nora snapped back at him.  
“Yet you’re still going,” he hissed bitterly.  
“Yes, I am. And you’re just going to have to get over that,” Nora told him, feeling a flood of annoyance that he was still trying to get her to ditch a once in a lifetime opportunity – an opportunity that would no doubt advance her career to heights she couldn’t even fathom. No, she was not going to quit any time soon.  
“Get over it?” He scoffed, sounding quite angry over the phone.  
“Just say it. Just fucking say what you need to say, because I’m sick of the tension,” she snapped at him.  
“You’re sick of the tension?” He said with a dark laugh.  
“Yeah,” she said firmly.  
“Well, I’m sick of you subjecting yourself to that little dick’s bullshit. I’m sick of you going back there every day to put up with more. I think you secretly like it. Because he’s rich and famous and…” Grant started.  
“Are you kidding me!?” Nora yelled at him.  
“No, I’m not kidding,” he shot at her.  
“You think I like to be degraded like that!? You think I ask for it? That’s bullshit, Grant. I can’t believe you!” she yelled at him.  
“YOU KEEP GOING BACK!” He screamed.  
“IT’S MY FUCKING JOB!” Nora screamed back.  
“It’s your job to be sexually harassed!? I don’t fucking think so, Nora!” He yelled.  
“It’s not like that all the time, Grant. I told you that. Everyone else it perfectly nice to me. It’s just him,” Nora told him once again, sounding like a broken record. It seemed like every time they talked, the subject of Harry Styles would come up.  
“You must like it,” he said bitterly.  
“How dare you even say something like that to me. What the fuck, Grant?” Nora said as the anger built up inside of her.  
“It’s true!” He growled.  
“Screw you, Grant. Don’t call me until you can treat me with some respect,” Nora snapped.  
“Kind of like Harry Styles—” Grant began, but Nora took the opportunity to hang up the phone before she heard the end of his degrading sentence.

Grant didn’t call back and she didn’t expect him to. She tossed and turned in bed that night thinking about Grant – thinking about Harry. Everything in her life was so upside down since she started her new job. She wondered if it would ever straighten out again.

In the morning as she was getting ready to go over to the massive house that the boys in One Direction were sharing as they finished up recording their album and got ready for tour, her phone rang. After she raced across the room to get it, she saw Grant’s name light up the screen. She groaned inwardly as she took the phone call.

“Nora?” Grant questioned.  
“Yeah,” she said, sounding short on purpose. After all, he was the reason she barely slept the night before.  
“Nora, I’m sorry,” Grant said quietly. Nora stayed quiet, wondering if she even wanted to accept his apology.  
“Nora?” He questioned a moment later.  
“Hmm?” She hummed.  
“Did you hear me?” He asked.  
“Yes. But frankly, it doesn’t mean much…” she told him.  
“It doesn’t mean much?” He snapped, sounding angry once again.  
“Yeah, it doesn’t mean much when you don’t mean it,” Nora growled.  
“What the fuck, Nora?” Grant scoffed.  
“No. I’m over this, Grant. I’m over your disapproval. I’m over the fact that you can’t seem to trust me. You can’t see past the fact that there is a mildly good looking person that finds me attractive—” Nora began.  
“So you do like him,” Grant said, missing the point by a mile. Nora scoffed to herself.  
“Goodbye, Grant,” she said.  
“Nora!” Grant snapped just as she was about to pull the phone from her ear.  
“What?” She asked.  
“You’re breaking up with me?” He asked, sounding slightly emotional.  
“It’s time,” she said quietly.  
“Four years, Nora. FOUR YEARS! You’re throwing it all away!” Grant started to yell, giving her the perfect opportunity to press ‘end’.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the clock.

“Shit!” She gasped, realizing she was definitely going to be late. Wonderful.

As she sped through the streets, she wondered how much trouble she’d get in for being late. She hadn’t been late yet, so she didn’t really know what the consequences were and it scared her a little. She didn’t want to mess up.

Driving her tiny European car was a lot different than driving her Dad’s old pickup truck back in North Carolina. She spent four years in Europe, and she still found it difficult to drive on the opposite side of the road. But luckily enough for her, she made it safely to the large London mansion, ready to start her day. Only two days and counting until they loaded onto a plane to head State side for tour.

Nora headed into the house, making her way to the kitchen, hoping she would make it in without anyone seeing her. But sure enough, as soon as she stepped foot into the kitchen, the refrigerator door closed and Harry Styles stood in front of her wearing only a tiny pair of boxer briefs.

“Christ!” Nora gasped at the sight of him  
“Hello, love,” Harry smirked at her, scratching his fingernails idly across his stomach.

Nora’s eyes dropped down to the noticeable bulge in his pants, before she quickly looked away. But apparently she wasn’t quick enough.

“Like what you see?” Harry smirked.  
“Right,” she scoffed, trying to act as if her face wasn’t blushing a bright crimson.  
“He’s really friendly,” he said, grabbing onto his crotch.  
“Oh, Jesus. Please stop,” Nora growled, setting her bag down on the counter.  
“He can make you see Jesus if you want to take a ride,” Harry said, still talking about his penis.  
“Wow. Get over yourself. Nobody wants anything to do with your little friend. Especially me,” Nora scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.  
“Are you sure about that?” Harry smirked at her.  
“Gross,” Nora said, trying to shake off the disgusting feelings he was giving her.  
“You’re lucky I like you, otherwise I’d have to report the fact that you’re almost a half hour late,” Harry said to her as he turned to make his way out of the kitchen.

She glared at the back of his head as he departed and hoped that karma would take over and make him trip going up the stairs or something.

 

The next two days were spent shipping tour equipment and the guys’ personal belongings to the states for tour. It was stressful, but necessary. She just hoped everything would make it in one piece, including herself.

When the time finally came to getting on the plane for New York, she was filled with a sense of relief and excitement. It was finally happening. Her adventure was beginning.

Nora spent the first six hours of the flight in first class with an empty seat next to her. She had never flown anything but coach on nothing but full airplanes before, so the space and freedom of first class was a luxury she had never known.

She spent nearly half the flight sleeping in her cushy seat, only to arise with a seatmate next to her.

“Never thought you were going to wake up, love,” Harry said, grinning at her from the seat next to hers.  
“What are—what are you doing?” She asked, feeling a little disoriented.  
“Louis was drooling on my shoulder. I thought I might get a bit better company up here,” Harry told her.  
“You thought wrong,” Nora snapped at him.  
“Did you wake up on the wrong side of your very expensive first class seat?” Harry asked her.

Nora blushed rapidly. She felt bad for snapping his head off, especially since it was the guys’ idea to have her bumped up to first class with them, which really wasn’t necessary.

“Sorry,” Nora mumbled, looking out the window at the dark gray sky. It was sure to be night by the time they got to New York. But she couldn’t imagine anything better than seeing the lights of New York from far above.  
“I made sure to put my say in when the bus schedules were being planned,” Harry said, ignoring her apology.  
“What does that mean?” Nora asked, furrowing her brow in question.  
“You’re with me, sweetheart,” he smiled, before sending her a wink.

Nora groaned and rolled her eyes before looking out the window again.

“Don’t fight it, love. Or do. That might be fun,” Harry said, patting the top of her thigh before he got up and moved back to his own seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story. I would love it if you reviewed! Thanks so much!


	3. T H R E E

From New York two days and many interviews later they took a flight to Dallas, Texas where the boys would finally begin their wildly anticipated sold out tour. For Nora, watching them onstage, captivating the crowd – the thousands and thousands of fans – was almost breathtaking. What they were doing was absolutely amazing. And she was glad she could be one little insignificant part of it.

 

“Whadya think?” Harry smiled, cocking his eyebrow at Nora once he came into the dressing room all sweaty from being onstage.

“Uh, it was good,” she told him nonchalantly as everyone else filed into the room.

“You loved it,” he smirked at her.

“You guys did great,” Nora said to the other guys, ignoring Harry altogether.

“Thanks, Nora,” Niall smirked at her.

  

The next night didn’t go as smoothly for Nora at the first night. The tour was at a large venue in Tulsa, OK and everything seemed to be going fine. Nora was organizing supplies for the meet and greet, which was fine. But one of the boxes of tour posters was misplaced and it was her job to find it. She searched everywhere in the green room and in every single room that they occupied in the venue, but she couldn’t find it. There was nearly two hundred fans in this meet and greet and one box with the quantity of one hundred tour posters was not going to suffice. She was internally freaking out, thinking that if she didn’t find this box, she was going to end up getting fired on her second real day of work.

 

She quickly made her way out to the tour buses, scouring the luggage holds of most of them. When she finally found it, she took a deep breath and felt the tension leave her body. Everything would be alright. No fan would go home without an authentic signed poster of One Direction. Crisis averted.

 

Deciding to take just a moment or two to herself, she punched the code into the tour bus door and climbed aboard their traveling home. She was immediately met with a random blonde stranger sitting on the couch, texting on her phone. She looked to be about eighteen and Nora wondered what the fuck she was doing.

 

“Um, hi. Who are you?” Nora asked her.

“Oh. Hi. I uh… I’m waiting for my friend,” she said, pointing toward the back of the bus.

“Uh, you’re friend?” Nora questioned, looking at her incredulously.

“Yeah,” she said awkwardly, her cheeks blushing profusely.

“Who let you on here?” Nora asked sharply, feeling very aggravated that this random girl was just sitting in the tour bus.

“My friend is back there with Harry,” she told me.

“With Harry?” Nora asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Yeah,” she said.

 

_Mother fucker._

 

He really had the balls to bring girls on the god damn tour bus? Was he fucking kidding? They all lived on the bus. All their personal belongings were on the bus. Any one of these random girls could easily take whatever they wanted as a souvenir after banging Harry fucking Styles.

 

Nora stalked down to the locked door of the back lounge and pounded on it with her fist, feeling the anger bubble up inside her. It was her job, after all, to keep this little shit in line.

 

“Harry, open up right now,” Nora yelled through the door.

“Hold on a minute!” He yelled back.

“Now!” She yelled back.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she heard him mumble.

 

Nora scoffed and moved back toward the front of the tour bus. A minute or so later, the back door finally opened and Harry made his way up front with the trampy little girl he was with trailing behind him, her face as bright red as it could get. Actually scratch that – Harry was the tramp, not her.

 

The girl from the couch got up immediately when she saw her friend and without a word the two of them went to exit the bus together.

 

“Hope you had fun!” Nora yelled to them sarcastically just before the door slammed shut.

“What’s your problem?” Harry scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

“What’s my problem? What the hell were you thinking bringing some random girls on here? This is where you live. This is where we all live,” Nora started lecturing him.

“Spare me,” he scoffed, turning away from her, heading back toward the lounge.

“What the fuck are you doing? Like, was it worth it to get a hummer in the back lounge? You can’t just abstain for the length of tour? Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Nora kept at it, as she followed him.

“God! Do you come with an off switch?” He scoffed at her and she scoffed back, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Look, Nora. You’re not my mother. I can do whatever I want and you can’t do or say anything about it,” he told her, letting his cockiness get the better of him.

“You’re right. I’m not your mother. But Paul’s just right in the venue and I’m sure he would like to hear just what you’ve been up to, don’t you think?” Nora threatened with as much attitude as she could dish out.

 

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head. And Nora knew she had him. Or so she thought.

 

“And if you do that, I’ll tell him all about how you came on to me on the tour bus,” he said, cocking his eyebrow as he moved in closer to her.

“But I never…” Her voice trailed off.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s my word against yours, isn’t it? And I don’t think _Syco_ is going to take something like that lightly,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re such a little bastard,” Nora seethed, narrowing her eyes into slits, glaring at him.

“And you’re going to keep your mouth shut, aren’t you?” He asked, which sounded more like a demand than a question.

 

They stared each other down for a few moments before Nora scoffed in defeat, spinning on her heels to exit the tour bus.

 

At that point, it was safe to say she hated Harry Styles with a passion.


	4. F O U R

“Nora, are you okay?” Liam asked Nora as she sat on the couch, watching all the scenery as it whizzed by at seventy miles an hour out the side window of the tour bus.

“Hmm, what?” She asked, snapping out of her daze, finding Liam’s concerned face.

“Are you okay? You look… I don’t know… distraught,” Liam pointed out, sitting down next to her on the couch.

 

Truth was, she was feeling a little distraught. She’d been thinking about Grant a lot. The fact that she blew off their four year relationship so easily didn’t sit right with her. She hadn’t talked to him in almost two weeks and she was starting to really have second thoughts about the whole break up. She missed him almost too much to bear.

 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, looking back out the window.

“Nora, we’re friends, aren’t we?” Liam asked. She turned to look over at him and nodded her head slightly.

“You can tell me,” he coaxed.

 

She looked behind him, making sure Harry was in the back lounge and not out there listening to their conversation. The last thing she needed was him to find out her relationship with Grant was now non-existent.

 

“Right before tour, my boyfriend and I broke up,” Nora told him quietly, letting her eyes drop down to her hands.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Nora,” Liam said reaching out to rub her arm lightly.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry pop his head up from the floor by the couch Louis was sleeping on. What the hell was he doing on the floor? And why the hell was he eavesdropping? She glared at him and he just sent her a wicked grin before laying back down on the floor.

  

“I just… I just want to be alone and it’s so hard because we’re stuck on this bus,” she told Liam.

“I’m sorry. But I’m here if you need anyone to talk to,” he told her.

“Thanks, Liam,” she said, sending him a small smile.

 

Liam gave her one last sympathetic smile before he got up from the couch, giving her space. She watched as he made his way back toward the lounge, leaving her and Harry alone up front – minus Louis who was dead asleep with his head phones on. She glanced back out the window again, hoping and praying that Harry would just leave her alone. But she should have known it was next to impossible to escape him.

 

Harry quickly got up and sat down on the couch across from hers, staring straight over at her.

 

“What?” She snapped at him.

“Why’d you leave him?” He asked, being way too forward – as if they were friends or something.

“It’s none of your business,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly.

 

There was no way in hell she was going to tell him that a fight about _him_ was the triggering factor in her and Grant’s break up. She would never give him the satisfaction.

 

“Come on, you can tell me. We’re all _friends_ here,” he smirked deviously at her, using Liam’s words.

“You’re the last person on this bus I would call a friend,” she shot at him.

“Oh, that hurts, Nora. After all we’ve been through,” he said, feigning physical pain as he playfully gripped at his chest.

“Friends don’t _black mail_ their friends,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Friends don’t _rat out_ their friends,” he retorted, narrowing his eyes just the same.

“I never claimed to be your friend,” she shot back at him.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to be friends,” he resigned from their argument, lying back on the couch with that stupid smirk on his face, before letting out a devious chuckle.

“What!?” She yelped, aggravated by him altogether.

“What?” He asked, laughing lightly as he looked over at her.

“Why are you smiling like that? It’s disturbing,” she scoffed at him.

“What? I can’t smile?” He laughed, sitting up once again.

“Not when you have some evil plan stirring in your brain,” she scowled at him.

“Some evil plan? What kind of person do you think I am?” He laughed out loud.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” She asked him, pursing her lips together.

 

He just sat there smirking at her for a few moments, before she turned her head to look out the window again. Before she knew what was happening, Harry moved couches and was sitting next to her, way too close for comfort.

 

“We may not be friends, Nora, but a girl like you getting sad over a guy is almost too tragic for words. Whoever he was, he probably didn’t deserve you anyway,” Harry breathed lowly in her ear.

 

Nora was temporarily paralyzed to her spot on the couch as they stared into each other’s eyes for a few lingering moments. Every nerve in her body heightened with his words. And although she knew Harry to be anything but a nice guy, his words held such sincerity that she couldn’t just brush them off.

 

“I’m serious,” he told her.

“Harry! Leave Nora alone,” they heard Zayn yell playfully at him as he came out of the back lounge.

 

Both of their heads snapped toward Zayn. Harry scoffed at his older band mate, seconds before he moved back to the couch he previously occupied. Zayn gave Nora a small smirk before he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to the lounge. Her eyes fell onto Harry, who had gone back to reading his book, completely ignoring her once again.

 

Nora had no idea what the hell just happened, but she was pretty sure she was just witness to and on the receiving end of an ounce of genuine respect from Harry Styles. She never thought something like that would ever happen. And honestly, she didn’t expect it to ever happen again, so she took it with a grain of salt. But something deep down inside of her had an unrelenting urge to want to get to know the side of Harry she just witnessed. Something inside of her wanted to be the person to pull the good out of him.

 

 

 

Harry was pretty impressed with himself the way he handled Nora on the bus the other day. It was just another things that would help him in the long run in getting under her skin – or maybe getting her under him.

 

Their next stop was Portland, Oregon and Harry had scoped out the crowded queue waiting outside the venue long enough to find a special candidate for him to take back to the buses. This time he found a girl that was willing to ditch her friends for a little one on one time with him.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” The girl asked him as they headed onto the bus.

“It’s fine. We’ll have complete privacy,” Harry said, coaxing her toward the back of the bus.

“Okay,” she smiled and blushed at him as he got her into the back lounge, kicking the door shut with his foot.

 

He already forgot the girl’s name, but that didn’t stop him from pursuing her. He knew it was something super American like Amber or Megan or Sarah. He was never good with remembering things like that. His hands came up to the sides of her face, kissing her immediately. The first thing he noticed about her was how hot she was. And it was ridiculous how easy it was to pluck her away from her friends standing out in line for the show. Usually they traveled in packs or, at the very least, pairs and it would be a challenge to separate the one he wanted from her friends. But this girl was a willing solo participant.

 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” She giggled against his lips.

“Shh. We don’t need to talk about things like that,” he told her.

 

She nodded her head and didn’t protest when he kissed her again. Before he knew it, he had her on her back on the couch as they made out and he felt her up. It was probably his second favorite part of tour – the girls. His first was being able to get up onstage just about every night and perform for the thousands of screaming fans.

 

“ _Fuck_ — Sorry, oh. Sorry,” Harry heard Nora’s startled voice and felt the girl scramble away from him, trying to cover up her bare skin. Nora stood in the doorway, trying to shield her eyes away from them.

“Could you knock?” Harry scoffed at her, sitting up on the couch.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was _‘Harry time’_ on the bus,” she said sarcastically, abandoning her fight to cover her eyes away from them.

“What do you want, Nora?” he asked, eyeing her.

“I came to get Louis’ lap top,” she said, her eyes glaring straight at the unsuspecting girl who cowered next to him on the couch.

“I should—I should go,” the girl said, stumbling to her feet.

 

Harry didn’t say anything and neither did Nora as the girl hurried out of the room. Nora’s eyes bore into her the whole time, eyeing her down. Amusement flooded Harry as he watched her.

 

“What was that?” He laughed. Nora’s attention fell onto him, snapping her out of her glare.

“What?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at him.

“Why were you looking at her like that?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

“You know, I don’t get you,” Nora said with a little bit of attitude, changing the subject without answering his question.

“What don’t you get?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t know. You act like this little hard ass, like you’ve got something to prove to everyone. You take advantage of all these girls—” She started lecturing.

“Excuse me? I do not take advantage of them,” he argued.

“You _whore_ yourself out to all these girls,” she corrected and he shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

“But, I don’t know, it just seems to me like it’s a front,” she continued.

“What are you talking about?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. Did your parents not love you enough, Harry?” She asked, her tone sarcastic once again. He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes.

“Your act is getting kind of old,” she told him, moving toward the side of the couch where Louis’ computer bag sat.

“You seem to think you have me all figured out,” Harry scoffed, watching her every move.

“I didn’t. Not until you said what you said to me the other day,” she told him. He narrowed his eyes at her, regretting ever thinking that comforting her would be a good idea.

“Hmm. Does it make you want to really get to know me?” He smirked at her.

“No,” she scoffed, grabbing up the laptop case in her hand.

“Not even a little bit?” He smiled widely.

“Not in the slightest,” she said, shaking her head.

 

Harry stood up from the couch in one quick motion, blocking Nora’s path to the door.

 

“Just because I like to be sexual, doesn’t make me a bad person,” he said, moving toward her.

“No, but being an asshole all day, every day does,” she retorted without missing a beat.

“I think deep down you kind of like it,” he said, smirking wickedly at her, cornering her up against the wall. She scoffed loudly in response.

“I think it turns you on just a little bit, doesn’t it?” He said as their eyes held each other’s.

“No,” she said, but he could see the lie in her eyes.

“Grant – that’s his name, isn’t it?” Harry asked.

 

Nora’s eyes narrowed immediately at the sound of her ex-boyfriends name dropping from Harry’s lips and he knew he had her attention.

 

“ _Grant_ – he obviously didn’t know how to please a girl like you, Nora,” Harry continued.

“You’re vile,” she shot at him.

“But I’m exactly what you’re looking for, aren’t I?” He smirked at her.

“Not—” She choked out as his body pressed lightly against hers.

 

Her whole body tensed up against the wall, but he knew what he was doing to her deep down. A girl like Nora needed adventure and spontaneity – things she never got from the guy she left behind.

 

“You’re lying to yourself,” he smirked, amused greatly by her internal struggle.

“Harry—” She whimpered, her breathing hitching in her throat.

 

Not once during all of this did she push him away or protest in the slightest. _Not once_.

 

“Nora…” Harry breathed, looking down at her lips, watching as her tongue darted out wetting them quickly.

 

 _Fuck_. He was almost certain he couldn’t hold himself back. There wasn’t much keeping him from her and _oh god_ , he wanted her.

 

“Just say it, Nora. Tell me to back off and I will,” he breathed in her ear, just above a whisper, giving her an out.

 

Harry heard her breathing quiver, but no words came out with it. Seconds later, he pressed forward, kissing her lips hard. She stood motionless for a few moments before he felt her lips move against his. Harry’s ego had never felt more alive as he tangled his fingers into the back of her hair, kissing her deeper. But just as fast as it started, he felt her free hand push at his arm and the hardness of Louis’ laptop case hit him in the side.

 

“ _Ooof_ ,” he groaned, stumbling away from her.

“ _Don’t._ Just don’t,” Nora snapped, wiping at her mouth. Harry smirked at her, knowing she liked every second of it.

“It’s obvious you possess some supernatural charm, alright. It’s blatantly _obvious_. But don’t get me wrong – just because I fell for it for a split second, don’t think I’m all of a sudden going to fall at your undeserving feet. Everything about you repulses me. I want nothing more than to knock you off the pedestal you seem to put yourself up on. Just because you’re rich and famous doesn’t mean you can manipulate people and treat them the way you do. You’re a _little boy_ , Harry. You wouldn’t know how to treat a woman if you even tried. You have a lot to learn and I feel sorry for you – I really do. Because I don’t think it’s going to be an easy lesson,” she scowled at him, shaking her head disapprovingly.

 

Harry could do nothing but smirk at her. It was a noble speech, but honestly, she didn’t know the first thing about him.

 

“ _Ugh!_ You are so irritating,” she grumbled, turning toward the door.

“It’s okay, Nora. I like a challenge,” he called out to her as she moved toward the front of the bus.

“Grow up!” She shouted back to him moments before he heard the bus door slam with her exit.

 

In those last lingering moments, all Harry wanted to do was break down the wall she built up to keep him out. And if the challenge was to tear it down brick by brick, he whole-heartedly accept the terms and conditions.


	5. F I V E

He was peaceful when he was sleeping. He was actually tolerable when he was unconscious. And Nora wasn’t sure why, but she couldn’t stop watching him as she sat up front on the tour bus _trying_ to watch the TV. Harry was on his usual couch. His book flopped down on his chest after his eyes flutter closed, losing himself to the dream world. He didn’t snore or sleep with his mouth open and there wasn’t drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. He was actually just this beautiful creature lying there. His long eyelashes pressed lightly to the tops of his cheeks, his pink lips perfectly pouted – those same lips that kissed her own only a couple of days prior.

Nora shook her head, trying to dispel the thought. They were on the tour bus for the past two days between shows, leaving her with little to nothing to occupy her thoughts. She was sure she was going stir-crazy. She was thinking of Harry and that stupid kiss way too much in the days that followed it. She hated herself for liking it, for wanting more. She hated herself for enjoying something Harry had to offer. And she hated herself for so easily being put under his spell. She thought she had more self-control than that. She thought she valued herself higher than to ever go for someone like him. But as she sat there, catching herself watching him once again, she could feel just how little resistance she truly had.

When she saw his lips curve up into a smile, she knew he caught her watching him and she hated herself just a little bit more because of it.

 _Fuck_.

“Hi, Nora,” Harry breathed as his head turned in her direction, his eyes fully open.

“Hmm,” she breathed, angry with herself, determined to keep her eyes glued to the TV.

“You enjoying yourself?” He smirked at her.

She looked over at him with a glare in her eyes and he laughed out loud.

“Pretend you weren’t just staring at me. It’s cool,” he said with that stupid smile still plastered on his stupid face.

“I really hate you. I hope you know that,” Nora told him, narrowing her eyes into slits, glaring at him. His laughter echoed through the small space.

“It wouldn’t be as funny if you were _actually_ telling the truth,” he said confidently as he sat up, running his fingers through his curly hair.

“Believe me,” she grumbled under her breath, realizing that arguing with him was absolutely pointless. He had a fucking comeback for everything.

“You’re adorable,” he chuckled as he stood up, making his way back to the bathroom.

“Fucking, _ugh_ ,” she grumbled to herself.

The last thing she needed was for him to think she was harboring any type of feelings for him. Just because she may have enjoyed the kiss more than she should have, didn’t mean she wanted it to happen ever again or that she _liked_ him. She was convinced she only let it happen because she missed Grant. It was the only way to explain it. She missed her relationship and the affection that went along with it. _That was it_.

 

“Hey,” Harry said, eyeing Nora as he walked into the dressing room at the venue the next day.

Nora was all alone in the room, getting some last minute stuff put together before the show. The entire band and crew was off surveying the stage for that night’s show after a part of it was damaged during transit. It was a large crisis all day long, everyone’s stress level heightened considerably because of it.

“Why aren’t you out there with everyone else?” She asked him.

“What do I care about that kind of stuff? It’ll get figured out. I go out and sing. That’s what I am here for,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned against the vanity, looking over at her. She scoffed, shaking her head as she continued with her work.

“What?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“What?” She asked him back.

“Why did you scoff at me?” He asked.

“Are you really as cocky as you make yourself out to be? Like, do you think before you talk?” She asked him, genuinely curious as to how his brain functioned.

“What are you on about?” He asked, sending her a questioning look.

“I mean, is it an act?” She asked him.

“I don’t play games, Nora,” he scoffed.

“Oh! But you do. You _really_ do,” she laughed out loud.

“What do I do?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh, for starters, let’s talk about all the girls you mess with,” she said, pursing her lips at him, just waiting for his bullshit response. His face evened out and a smirk pulled up his lips.

“Why? Are you jealous?” He asked, amused with himself.

“Is that a _real_ question?” she chuckled darkly.

“Come on, Nora,” he smirked, as he moved closer to her.

“What do you want, Harry?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Well, _for starters_ —you,” he said, staring her down like she was his prey.

“Oh! Uh, _no_ ,” she said, feeling alarmed, backing away from him quickly. He laughed out loud, still watching her carefully.

“You really need to get that out of your head. It’s never going to happen, Harry. _Never_. Not a chance in hell,” Nora told him.

“Why? Because of the contract? Because of _Grant_?” He asked.

“Because of _you_!” She yelped, letting out a dark laugh.

“Hmm,” he hummed, still eyeing her.

“Shouldn’t you be off trying to fuck a girl on the tour bus?” She shot at him.

“I’ve never fucked a girl in the tour bus,” he told her matter-of-factly, acting as if she should be impressed by that.

“Oh, sorry. Is the sex reserved for your dressing room?” She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

“I can put it on reserve for you,” he said with a salacious grin.

“Oh my god. Harry, just—just stop,” she said, waving him off, trying to ignore him.

“I don’t really want to,” he told her, as his finger trailed up and down her arm softly.

“Stop!” She said firmly, pulling her arm away.

“I might if you _really_ wanted me to,” he breathed as he inched forward. She then realized he had her cornered once again.

If she wasn’t so focused on what he was doing, on how his presence was affecting her, then maybe she wouldn’t have found herself in that spot again.

“I don’t know why you’re fighting it. Nobody has to know, Nora,” he breathed lowly, looking straight into her eyes.

 _Oh, Jesus Christ_. Three weeks into the tour and shit like this was already happening? There was still two more months left before the second leg of the tour started up. She was screwed. She was sure of it.

“Harry—” She breathed lowly.

In a split second, they broke away from each other when they heard the dressing room door open and some of his band mates bustled in. Liam was the first one in and eyed them suspiciously. Nora’s heart was nearly beating out of her chest and she felt like she was going to throw up. Luckily everyone else in the group was oblivious to them.

Nora quickly slipped out of the room and into the hallway, taking a deep breath. She hated this. She hated Harry. Why did he need to do this? She hated how he was making her feel.

As she began walking down the deserted hallway toward the exit to get some air, she heard the dressing room door open and close quickly. 

“Nora!” She heard Harry call out.

“Leave me alone, Harry,” she grumbled as she heard him jog toward her.

“Wait,” he said, catching up with her.

“What the hell are you thinking? What are you doing?” She lashed out on him.

“What?” He asked, looking taken aback.

“This is my job you’re messing with! I don’t have millions of dollars at my disposal like you! I need this fucking job and every time you do this, you’re jeopardizing that!” She snapped at him.

“Nobody saw anything,” he told her, so sure of himself.

“Nobody saw anything because _nothing_ happened and _nothing_ is going to happen, alright. So leave me alone,” she told him, her voice firm and prominent.

“Hmm,” he hummed.

“No, not _hmm_. Nothing is going to happen,” she snapped at him.

“Sure,” he said, sounding less than convincing. But she didn’t want to stand there arguing with him.

“Thank you,” she growled, slightly narrowing her eyes at him for a few moments before she stalked off toward the exit.

 

“You need to leave Nora alone,” Liam told Harry as the two of them stood in the dressing room alone that night before the show.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at him through the mirror.

“You know what I mean. When I walked into the dressing room, I saw how close you two were. You need to leave her alone,” Liam told him again.

“We were just talking,” Harry scoffed.

“Yeah,” Liam said, pursing his lips together, not believing a word he said.

“Don’t be the one to get her fired, Harry. Management is serious about the rules,” he reminded Harry.

“ _Nothing_ is going on. We were just talking, mate. Leave me alone,” he scoffed at Liam, getting angry.

“I’m just saying,” Liam said, finally dropping the subject.

“Well, stop fucking saying it,” Harry snapped at him.

“Hey, if you want to be a dick that’s cool, but seriously if you mess with another girl on tour—” Liam continued.

“I just told you that nothing was going on!” Harry growled at him.

“Okay,” Liam resigned.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry grumbled to himself, annoyed with Liam.

The more he was told to stay away from her the more he wanted her. He hated being told what to do or forbidden from something. He was rebellious by nature and it only brought it out stronger in him. With managements stupid clause in Nora’s contract and the stupid little talk from Liam, Nora was just brought up to the top of his list of summer conquests and he was certain she was going to be the most gratifying.


	6. S I X

“Yo, Nora!” She heard Josh Devine, One Directions drummer and all-around hottie of tour, yell out to her. 

She turned quickly to look back at him as he jogged up to her through the underground tunnels of the stadium they were at in Utah for the show that night. It was the 4th of July and everyone seemed to be on this hyper craze because of all the festivities of the holiday. But there she was, still trying to get work done, still trying to do her job no matter what. One Direction was currently doing their nightly meet and greet and Nora was in a hurry to bring them their last box of tour posters.

“Hey, Joshy,” she said, still walking the same fast pace she was before as he fought to catch up.

“Hey, are you coming out with us tonight?” He asked, with big eyes and a wide smile.

“Um…” She stammered, not sure if she was allowed to ‘go out’ with any of the guys.

She hated feeling like she couldn’t do anything, but she didn’t want to jeopardize her job for anything. And with the way Harry was trying to sabotage her, she was certain that ‘going out’ with the guys might be a terrible idea.

“Come on. We’re going to have a blast. There’s like this festival thing going on and… it’ll be loads of fun, okay. I mean, come on. You’ve gotta see fireworks. It’s the 4th of July, isn’t that what all you Americans do?” He said, grabbing the box out of her arms as he talked.

“Josh, I’ve got this,” she said, giving him a little resistance with the box.

“Nora. I got it,” he told her. She nodded and slowed her walk just slightly as he completely took the box from her.

“I mean, who’s all going out?” She asked, finally deciding to approach the subject.

“All of us. Like, all the guys. Camryn’s dancers, some of the crew guys. Come on,” Josh said as they reached the large room where the meet and greet was going on.

They heard some girls scream at the sight of Josh walking into the room and he looked up, giving them a smile.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, as Nora went to grab for the box again.

“Where do you want it?” Josh asked, pulling it away from her just before she got a good grip.

“Uh, just… over there,” she said, pointing to a table behind the guys.

Nora looked up just in time to catch Harry’s eye as he cocked his eyebrow, giving her a devious smirk. She shook her head before nodding to the girl standing in front of him. She watched as he turned his head to the half crying, half smiling girl decked out in head-to-toe _do it yourself_ One Direction garb. These 1D fans were sure a creative bunch.

“So?” Josh asked, stealing Nora’s attention again.

“Huh, what?” She asked, snapping out of her daze.

“ _Tonight_ ,” he pressed.

“Oh. Uh… I’ll think about it,” she told him.

“But, seriously,” he said, still pushing for it.

“I said, I’ll think about it,” she laughed.

“Alright, alright,” he smiled at her as she started unpacking the posters from the box.

“Let me know. I’ll see you later, Nora,” Josh said as he started exiting the room.

“I will,” she told him.

“BYE JOSH!” A girl shrieked as he started out the door and a whole chorus of _bye Josh_ ’s ensued afterward.

 

“Are you coming out with us tonight?” Harry came up from behind Nora at catering that night before the show.

“ _Je—sus_ —” She yelped, completely startled by him. Harry laughed a little as she regained her composure.

“Don’t do that,” she said, punching him in the arm.

“Ow, jeez,” he said rubbing it, but still keeping the smile on his face. Nora went back to filling her plate with food, ignoring him.

“So, are you coming out with us?” He asked, grabbing a plate and falling in line next to her.

“Didn’t you just eat?” She eyed him.

“Still hungry,” he shrugged.

“You’re going to split your pants on stage,” she smirked, getting a picture of it in her head.

“Are you calling me fat?” He asked as he scooped another big helping of lasagna onto his plate.

“No, but you will be if you keep eating like that,” she snickered.

“Then you won’t find me attractive anymore?” He asked, grinning salaciously at her.

“Who says I find you attractive now?” She shot at him.

“Your eyes. And the way they’re always staring at me,” he said, bouncing his eyebrows at her.

“In your dreams,” she laughed.

“No, in _your_ dreams,” he smirked. Nora scoffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a breadstick, putting it on her plate.

“But _seriously_ , are you coming out tonight?” He asked for the third time as she grabbed a juice and headed toward the large table in the room where Sandy, Niall and Jon were already in heavy conversation as they ate their food.

“I don’t know,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders, taking a seat on the abandoned side of the table.

“I think you should. You’ve practically done nothing but work since we’ve been on tour,” he told her as he took the spot across from her.

“Uh, that’s why I’m here,” she said, looking at him incredulously.

“Yeah, but not to work 24 hours a day,” he retorted.

“I don’t want to do anything that will jep—” She started, but he cut her off.

“Jeopardize it. Yeah, yeah, yeah. But it won’t if you just come out with us. Everyone knows you need some time off. Be young for a night. What are you? Twenty-one, twenty-two?” He asked.

“Twenty-two,” she told him.

“I think you just need to come out with us and be a twenty-two year old for a night,” he coaxed.

“I said, I’ll think about it, okay. Just— _god_ , I’ll think about it,” she laughed, getting slightly annoyed with all the badgering, but also on the other hand she felt pretty good about being high on everyone’s list of people to hang out with.

“Nora, are you coming out with us tonight?” Sandy asked her from the other side of the table, oblivious to the conversation she and Harry just had.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she grumbled.

“She’s thinking about it,” Harry called out to him.

“Alright,” Sandy said with a nod and went back to eating.

“See, everyone wants you to go,” Harry said quietly, before he shoved a forkful of lasagna in his mouth.

“I get that, Harry,” Nora said, looking up to give him a firm stare down.

“I’m just saying,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

After another great show, everyone was bouncing off the walls getting ready to go out. The large gathering room in the venue was filled with many of the tour people talking loudly and having a good time, while Nora was walking around packing up things that needed to be shoved back on the bus before they all headed out.

“Are you coming with, Nora?” Liam asked me.

“Uh, I’ve got some stuff to do,” she said, pointing aimlessly behind her, trying to make up an excuse because she was too afraid of getting in trouble with management by doing something stupid and reckless with their precious boys.

“Paul, tell Nora she’s allowed to go out with us tonight,” Louis said giving Nora a playful, bored look before he looked over at their big burly bodyguard and tour manager.

“Oh, Nora, love. It’s okay. We can finish up. Go,” he said waving her off.

“See. Come on,” Louis said, he and Liam smiling widely at her.

“I just… I don’t know,” she said giving them a hesitant look.

“Nora…” Paul said in a warning tone, giving her a look to match. She stared back at him, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

“You are fantastic. You have been working your arse off for three weeks. Go out and have fun.” Paul told her as he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her gently in Louis and Liam’s general direction.

“Are you sure?” Nora asked, looking back at him.

“I am positive,” he said, giving her another stern look.

“O-okay,” she stammered, walking toward the boys.

“Come on,” Liam said, putting his arm around her as they walked out of the room.

“I’ve just got to… to change,” she told them as they stepped out into the hallway.

“Alright. We’re just going to be on the bands bus when you’re done,” Liam told her.

“Okay,” she nodded.

 

When she pulled open the tour bus to change her clothes, she felt a sense of excitement to get a night of fun. It was kind of ironic to her that this freedom came for her on Independence Day. Every day she was on tour, she felt like she was walking on eggshells because of the stress she put on herself to not fuck up the opportunity. It was her biggest fear to disappoint any one of the people she was working with and she didn’t know why.

She took a deep breath, walking onto the bus, straight toward the bunks. When she looked up, she almost ran straight into Harry.

“Oh!” She yelped, stopping in her tracks, her eyes wide.

He was standing in front of her shirtless with his black skinny jeans undone, showing the front of his _Topman_ underwear. She couldn’t help it, her eyes naturally washed up and down his body. There was something about him that was so appealing to her and she hated it thoroughly.

“Hey, Nora,” he said in his sly seductive voice and her eyes snapped up to his.

“Uh…” She stammered, caught off guard.

“You okay?” He chuckled, enjoying her fumbling.

“I-I… yeah.” She nodded, looking away from him.

She heard him laugh and she just wanted to smack him, because he was enjoying her misery too much.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He chuckled.

“Yes. Could you put on some clothes? The last thing I need is for someone to walk on the bus and see me here with you half naked,” she snapped, shielding her eyes away from him.

“You want to catch another glimpse before I put on a shirt?” He asked, way too amused by the situation.

“Oh my god. Just get dressed!” She yelped, walking back toward the front of the bus. He laughed out loud walking toward her.

“Calm down. I’m dressed.” He chuckled.

“Good,” she said turning toward him, catching his shit-eating grin.

“Are you coming out with us?” He asked for like the hundredth time that day.

“Yes,” she huffed, moving passed him toward the bunks where her suitcase was.

“Awesome,” he said following her again, watching as she dug through her clothes.

“Ooh,” he said when he saw her bras and panties inside her suitcase.

“Oh god,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

“I bet you look amazing in that one,” he said, going to grab for one of her thongs, but she slapped his hand away quickly.

“Get the fuck outta here. Seriously. I need to change. Just, _god_ ,” she grumbled.

“I’ll wait for you,” he told her.

“Yeah. Whatever,” she said, grabbing some clothes out before zipping up the suitcase and going into the tiny bathroom to change.

 

Harry and Nora walked out of the bus together and headed straight for the bands bus. When they stepped on, they were greeted with loud music and loud conversation. 

“Nora!” Josh yelled.

“Joshy!” She yelled back in the same manner, feeling a little awkward that she was in their bus instead of her own.

“Ready for a fun night? We were about to do some shots,” Josh said, smirking at her deviously.

“Shots?” She croaked out. She wasn’t aware this was going to be a drinking party.

“Yeah, buddy,” he said pulling out the _Patron_ tequila from the bus freezer.

“Are you drinking, Nora?” Harry breathed in her ear.

“You’re nineteen,” she said in a warning tone, looking at him sharply.

“I’m a big boy,” he said, smirking at her as he moved toward the kitchenette on the bus where Josh was already pouring shots. Nora wasn’t entirely sure about this – especially with the tequila shots.

“Is this really a good idea?” Nora whispered to Harry.

“It’s fine, Nora!” Josh shouted, handing her a shot of tequila, watching as Harry licked his hand and Josh dashed salt onto it.

“It’s fine,” Harry mimicked him, but Nora just stared at him blankly, not so sure.

Harry reached down grabbing her hand, licking his tongue across it before Josh dashed some salt onto it. Nora’s eyes connected with Harry’s again and she could see his smile turn up the corners of his mouth.

“Alright, Nora. You take the shot, lick the salt and then grab one of these limes and suck on it. _Shot, lick, suck,_ ” Josh told her, giving a sly smirk.

“Like I haven’t taken a tequila shot before,” she scoffed at him.

“Well, alright then,” he laughed, grabbing his own shot glass.

“Ready, Nora?” Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

“Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes, finally giving in.

She was certain it was a bad idea, but whatever. One night of drinking with the boys wasn’t going to get her fired.

“1, 2, 3 – go!” Josh chanted, and they all tipped back their shot glasses, licked their salt and sucked their limes.

“Oh yeah!” Josh shouted as he slammed down his shot glass on the counter top.

“Buuuuurn,” Harry hissed, slamming his shot glass down next to Josh’s.

“ _Oh my god_. I forgot how much I hate tequila,” Nora groaned, nearly choking on the shot as she put down her glass lightly next to theirs, wiping at her mouth.

 

By the time they were finally headed out to the festival, most of them, including Nora, were three tequila shots in. She also finished off Sandy’s and Dan’s beers. She was feeling pretty good and the alcohol had everything to do with it. And of course, there was something she really enjoyed about being the only girl with a whole group of good looking dudes.

“Alright, we’re supposed to meet up with Jordin, Ashley, and the rest of the girls for fireworks in a little while,” Sandy said looking at his phone.

His lady friend, Ashley, was one of Camryn’s dancers. Nora hadn’t really had a lot of time to get to know any of them, but they were all nice girls from what she could tell.

The place where they ended up was like a huge 4th of July festival with carnival rides and everything. It was really cool and Nora was really enjoying herself as they walked around. The boys got noticed, of course, and had to sign a few autographs and take some pictures, but it wasn’t too out of control.

“Feel good about yourself?” Nora smirked at Harry, noticing his cocky grin after taking a few pictures with quite a large group of girls.

“Do _you_ feel good about yourself?” He asked, hip-checking her lightly as they walked. Nora yelped as she almost lost her balance.

“I _always_ feel good about myself,” she said, shoving him back with both hands, using more force than he pushed her with.

“Whoa. Don’t hurt yourself, love,” he laughed, catching his balance easily, even though he had more to drink than she did.

“Oh, I won’t. I’ll only hurt _you_ ,” she said, going to push him again, but he ended up grabbing her wrists before she could.

“Ha! What now, Nora?” He smirked at her with wide-eyes, proud of himself. His eyebrows arching up, his mouth dropping open as he chuckled.

“Let me go,” she growled, squirming as she playfully kicked at him.

“You’re going to fall over,” he laughed, easily evading her swinging feet.

“I hate you,” she grumbled, giving up as she ripped her arms out of his grasp.

“There’s a thin line—” He started.

“ _DON’T_ even say it,” she snapped, entirely sure he was going to finish it with _‘between love and hate’_. He just laughed, shaking his head at her.

“Nora needs another drink, guys. She’s not _nearly_ drunk enough,” Harry called out to the guys.

“Bars over here,” Sandy said, pointing over to a large canopy with a make-shift bar underneath it. There were barstools and everything.

“I’ve had enough,” Nora said, waving them off.

“No one’s had enough yet. First one’s on me, Nora,” Jon said, smirking at her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the good influence?” She asked him with a smile tugging up his lips.

“It’s the 4th of July,” he said with a shrug.

“Good excuse,” she giggled as they all headed for the bar.

Those of them that were of age had a few beers, while Zayn secretly snuck Harry drinks, being the biggest bad influence of them all.

Nora sat at the bar between Dan and Josh as they drank and she could really feel the weight of the alcohol and knew she should stop, but all the drinks were purchased and placed in front of her before she could protest. 

“Hey, Nora,” Dan said to her.

“Hey, what?” She asked, downing the last bit of beer in her glass.

“You’re ringing,” he told her.

“What?” She asked, looking at him oddly.

“You’re ringing. In your purse. Your phone,” he said, pointing at her purse that was sitting on top of the bar.

“Oh!” She giggled drunkly, digging inside to find her cell phone.

When she pulled it out she saw Grant’s name splashed across the lit up screen.

“Oh!” She said, pressing the talk button immediately as she ambled off the stool.

“Grant,” she breathed into the receiver.

“Hi, Nora,” she heard his voice come through on her end over the loud noise.

“Hi,” she said, finding it comforting to hear his voice.

“I-I miss you, Nor,” Grant said, sounding a little bit sad.

“Grant…” She sighed as she walked away from the group.

“I just… I hate how things went down between us. I just… I really miss you,” he told her.

“Nora!” She heard Harry yell in her direction and she looked back to see him jogging toward her.

“Shit,” she breathed, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

“Can we… can we just talk, Nora?” Grant asked.

“Grant…” She sighed again.

“Hey. Where are you going?” Harry asked as he hip-checked her.

She threw out her hand and pushed him away from her as she tried to focus on what Grant was saying, but with the alcohol flooding her veins, she could only focus on one thing at a time and Harry was like a god damn gnat that wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Nora,” she heard Grant say a little bit more sternly when she hadn’t answered the question she didn’t hear him ask.

“Nora,” Harry said to her also, grabbing her by the waist, tickling her sides.

“Harry!” She shrieked as giggles began rolling out of her because of Harry’s relentless pestering.

“What!?” Grant growled, and Nora heard the anger in his voice.

“Harry, stop!” She yelled, swatting at his hands.

“What the fuck is going on, Nora?” Grant shouted through the phone.

“Stop!” She yelled at Harry seriously, hitting him one last time and he backed off, looking at her wide-eyed.

“What the fuck is going on? Are you with _him_ , Nora? Are you—you’re fucking around with him?” Grant choked out.

“No, Grant. It’s not like that at all,” Nora said into the phone and watched as Harry’s eyes got a little wider when he realized who she was talking to.

“You know what, Nora. Have fun with your new boyfriend. I’m sure he’s going to treat you _way_ better than I ever could,” Grant spat at her sarcastically.

“Grant, no—” Nora pleaded, but he already hung up on her.

“Fuck!” She growled looking at her phone in her hand.

“Nora, I-I…” Harry stammered.

“Just, don’t,” she snapped, walking passed him back toward the direction of the buses.

“Nora!” Harry called after her.

“Just leave me alone, Harry,” she told him.

“You’re drunk, Nora. And the buses aren’t even there anymore,” Harry called out to her.

She stopped dead in her tracks realizing he was probably right. What the hell was she going to do? Where the hell was she going to go? She hadn’t thought this through.

“We’re all supposed to catch cabs to the hotel later,” Harry informed her.

“Fuck,” she growled lowly.

“Come on. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—” Harry started.

“He thinks that we’re… that you and I… that—” She stammered, shaking her head. She couldn’t even wrap her mind around it.

“That we’re sleeping together?” Harry cocked his eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she breathed, looking up at him hesitantly.

“Well, you know… we _could_ …” Harry smirked.

“Ugh!” She growled, walking past him back toward the other guys at the bar.

“Oh come on, Nora. Lighten up,” Harry chuckled, falling into step next to her.

“You and I are never going to sleep together, Harry. It’s not going to happen,” she told him firmly.

“Never say never,” he smirked.

“ _Never_ ,” she growled at him.

“Alright. I get the point,” he laughed.

“Do you?” She questioned.

“I get the point that you feel like you need to resist,” he smirked deviously at me.

“ _Oh my god_. You never stop,” she grumbled.

“You have to appreciate my persistence,” he chuckled playfully, shrugging his shoulders.

“Nora!” Josh yelled as she walked up. It was becoming a theme with him shouting out her name.

“Hey,” she said quietly as she took her stool from before.

“Time for another one, apparently,” Josh said getting the bartenders attention.

“No, Josh,” she said, shaking her head, but he already ordered a round of jeg-bombs for everyone.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Nora grumbled.

“You’ll love it,” he said, patting her on the back.

“You’re trying to get me to puke tonight, aren’t you? I sleep in a hotel room alone. I might die and no one will know until morning,” she told them.

“I mean, there are plenty of us to take care of you, Nor,” Josh offered.

“Mm-hmm. You’re going to end up carrying me home,” she laughed as the bartender slid the drinks over to us.

“That can be arranged,” Harry chimed in.

“Yeah, I bet,” she said eyeing him as she grabbed her jeg-bomb from the bar.

“Cheers,” Josh said.

“To our independence,” Sandy said, holding up his glass.

“Hear, hear,” Jon said as they clinked their glasses together before downing them.

Harry even got in on it when he wasn’t supposed to, most likely supplied by Zayn again.

“Time for fireworks,” Sandy announced, looking at his phone.

“Let’s go!” Jon bellowed as we all got up from our stools and headed toward the large gathering of people sprawled out on blankets and lawn chairs to watch fireworks.

When they finally found Ashley and the rest of the girls in the crowd, the fireworks had already started. They had big blankets sprawled out in the grass for all of them, but Nora wasn’t in the mood.

“Harry, come sit by me!” The girl with the pink hair shrieked out.

Nora didn’t know why girls constantly threw themselves at him. Okay, she knew why. But it was annoying. She found herself not wanting to have anything to do with these girls while they watched fireworks and huddled around the 1D boys like they were second coming of Christ or something. So she decided to be a little vindictive and take Harry’s attention away from them. Blame it on the alcohol.

“You want to take a walk with me?” Nora breathed in Harry’s ear, quiet enough so no one else heard.

“Yes,” he said immediately, giving her a wide smile.

Without a word to anyone, they walked off on their own, heading toward the carnival.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked her once they successfully maneuvered through all the families jam-packed into the small grassy area.

“Fireworks aren’t really my thing,” she said with a shrug.

“You’re American and it’s Independence Day,” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah, and?” She asked, giving him a questioning look.

“Well, what is your thing then?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” she said as they walked through the almost deserted carnival area.

“From what I gather, all you like to do is work,” he said, smirking at her.

“From what I gather, all you like to do it fuck around,” she said, turning it around on him.

His eyes flared for a moment, but he just shook his head and ignored her comment.

“Sorry. I’m pretty drunk,” she apologized.

“I’m not far behind you,” he told her.

“You drank more than I did,” she scoffed, smiling over at him.

“I guess I have a higher tolerance level,” he said, hip-checking her lightly.

“Holy shit. You’ve gotta stop that. I’m gonna fall on my ass,” she said, wobbling slightly. Harry let out a laugh when he had to reach out and grab her arm to steady her.

“Lightweight,” he quipped.

“You know what, whatever,” she laughed, pushing him.

“If I can’t push you, you can’t push me,” he scoffed playfully.

“But it’s so much fun,” she said, pushing him again.

“Nora!” He yelped, dropping his shoulder down as he picked her up by the waist and acted like he was going to throw her over his shoulder.

“HARRY!” Nora shrieked as her giggles rolled out of her. Once he put her down, she stumbled backwards, bumping into a wall.

“Oh my god,” she laughed, appreciating the walls stability.

When she realized Harry wasn’t laughing, that his eyes were focused on hers and his body was slowly inching closers, her laughing subsided. She stared back at him, just waiting for something to happen. Because no matter how much she tried to fight it, deep down she wanted something to happen. Deep down, she wanted Harry to make her forget about Grant and how much he continued to hurt her even when they weren’t together anymore.

She felt Harry’s fingers grip onto her hips and she waited on bated breath. His head moved in, cocking slightly and she was sure he was going to kiss her – she wanted him to. But instead, he put his mouth up to her ear.

“Tell me to stop, Nora. Push me away,” he breathed against her earlobe.

Nora’s breathing hitched, because she knew she didn’t want to. She knew he was putting this one on her on purpose. She knew he was giving her the option because he knew she wouldn’t resist him. The fireworks were booming overhead, making obnoxious canon-like sounds and she was sure her heart was pounding almost as loudly inside her chest.

Harry’s eyes pierced into hers, waiting for a response, but the resistance just wasn’t there. Her hands came up to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer, kissing him hard on the mouth. Her lips stung with pain from the force of impact, but she didn’t care, because everything else was just so sweet. Harry’s tongue tangled with hers almost immediately as she felt his fingers inch up the back of her tank top, touching her bare skin. His fingertips and lips were both so appealing and she wanted more and more. She felt desperate for him, like she was losing herself. And when he pulled away, she stood there staring at him in shock.

“Your phone,” he said looking down at her purse that she must have dropped to the ground when they began kissing.

“Huh?” She asked, looking down too, feeling a million miles away from her own brain.

“Your phone is ringing,” he told her.

“Oh!” She said dropping down to gather up her purse. As she dug for her cell phone, Harry’s phone began ringing in his pocket.

“Hello?” Nora answered.

“Nora, where are you?” She heard Niall’s voice.

“Oh, Niall. Uh… I just… I had to go to the bathroom,” she lied.

“You’ve been gone for a while. Are you alright?” He asked.

“Oh yeah. Uh, Harry came with to make sure I didn’t get lost. We’ll… we’ll be back soon,” she told him, looking up to see Harry talking to someone on his phone.

“Alright. See you in a little bit,” he said.

“Yup,” she said and hung up the phone.

Harry turned back to her after he hung up his own phone.

“It was Liam wondering where we were. I told him you were hungry,” Harry told her.

“Mine was Niall and I told him I needed to go to the bathroom,” she said, biting at her bottom lip, hoping the two of them didn’t exchange information.

“Oh. Uh… oh well,” Harry chuckled lightly.

“We should… we should get back,” she said feeling awkward.

“Yeah,” He nodded.

She looked up to realize they were just making out up against a bathroom on the festival grounds.

“How romantic,” she quipped, pointing at the outhouse building.

Harry shrugged, giving her a smirk as he shoved his hands in his pockets. She couldn’t help but smile back at him as the thought of what just happened brought a blush to her cheeks.

What was she getting herself into?


	7. S E V E N

Nora woke up sandwiched in a bed with Josh on her right and Harry on her left. She couldn’t remember how she got there. She couldn’t remember much of the previous night at all. All she knew was she drank too much and she kissed Harry Styles willingly. A very lethal combination. 

Nora sat up between the two boys and saw Jon and Dan in the other hotel bed in the room with Zayn passed out on the couch. Sandy must have gone off with his girlfriend/dancer Ashley, because he was nowhere to be seen. And Liam, Louis and Niall weren’t in sight either.

She quietly and carefully scooted herself off the end of the bed, trying her best to not wake up either of the guys next to her. Once her feet hit the floor, she tip-toed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She couldn’t even see very well, her vision was so hazy. She looked like hell and she was literally fighting with her own mind to remember what happened after the fireworks.

She turned on the sink faucet, splashing water on her face to try and wake herself up a little bit. She had no idea what hotel room was supposed to be hers. She had no idea where her luggage was. She had no idea where the buses even were. She felt so lost.

Breaking her from her frantic thoughts, was a quiet knock on the bathroom door. Nora froze instantly staring at the back of the closed door.

“Nora?” She heard Harry through the door.

Her heart sped up at the sound of his voice and a part of her was hoping he was drunk enough to forget the whole night too – to forget they made out against the side of the bathroom at the 4th of July festival.

She slowly pulled open the door, as her eyes washed over him. She couldn’t deny that he held so many attractive qualities in the morning – from his tousled hair to his sleepy eyes, even the croak in his deep voice was sexy.

“How are you doing?” He smirked at her. She bit her lip and shook her head as she closed her eyes momentarily.

“That bad? You’re not going to vomit are you?” He asked with a concerned look on his face.

“No. I just… I… I don’t remember last night,” she told him.

“At all?” He asked.

“At all,” she repeated, exaggerating a bit.

“What’s the last thing you do remember?” He asked.

“Uh… drinking at that bar thingy,” she lied.

“You don’t remember the fireworks?” He asked, looking slightly disappointed.

“No,” she told him, barely remembering paying attention to them. She mainly just remembered the sound of them, the booming and rumbling in her chest as her tongue was down Harry’s throat.

“You don’t remember us taking a walk?” He asked carefully.

She bit her lip and shook her head ‘no’. His face fell even more and she knew why – because of the kiss. Because she just lied to him and told him she didn’t remember the kiss. But she was in no position to reminisce with him about something like that – something that could get her fired.

“Oh,” he said taking a step back.

“I… how did we even get here?” she asked him.

“A cab,” he said quietly.

“Oh.” She nodded. Now that was something she actually didn’t remember. It was all a little hazy once she and Harry met back up with the group.

“Um, I… I don’t know which room is supposed to be mine,” she told him awkwardly.

Nora watched as he dug his hand into the back pocket of his dark skinny jeans and revealed a plastic key card.

“One-eleven,” he said handing it to her.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, grabbing it from him. He nodded and backed out of the bathroom doorway completely, letting her go passed him to the door of the hotel room.

“Hey, Harry,” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Thanks for making sure I got back alright,” she told him.

He nodded his head, his eyes falling away from hers. Nora’s vision lingered on him for a few moments before she opened the hotel door and fled the room.

Her opinion about Harry hadn’t changed much, but she could see little admirable qualities in him and wondered what else would come forth in the coming weeks and months. What kind of man would he be to her by the end?

 

Harry stood in the hotel bathroom shaving as Liam walked in with his toiletries, eyeing him through the mirror. He could hear Louis singing Michael Jackson in the shower and rolled his eyes getting slightly annoyed that he couldn’t just have a few minutes alone to get ready in the morning.

“What are you staring at me for?” Harry stopped mid-shave to ask Liam, looking at him through the mirror.

“Nothing,” Liam said, looking down at the shaving cream he squirted in his hands before he began lathering his face up with it.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, rinsing his razor before he came up to shave another strip of his face.

“What happened with you and Nora last night?” Liam asked boldly. Harry stopped again to glare at him in the mirror.

“What makes you think anything happened?” He growled through his clenched jaw.

“Uh, the fact that she told Niall you two went off so she could go to the loo and you told me you two went off because she was hungry,” he explained, realizing their separate explanations didn’t matched up.

“And it’s so far-fetched that she was hungry _and_ had to go to the loo?” Harry asked, furrowing his brow in anger at him.

“And you’re just such a gentleman that you went with her to do both?” Liam spat at him sarcastically.

“Would you have rather she went alone? She was completely pissed, Liam,” Harry scoffed at him.

“And I bet you just enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Liam asked narrowing his eyes at his mate.

“ _Christ_ ,” Harry growled, ignoring him as he went back to shaving his face.

Louis got out of the shower with his towel already wrapped around his waist.

“Why was it you that went with her?” Liam pressed on.

“She asked me, okay! Jesus fucking Christ,” Harry growled.

“Whoa,” Louis said, looking between the two of them in the mirror.

Harry quickly finished shaving, not putting as much detail into it that he had been and washed the rest of the shaving cream off his face. He threw the towel onto the sink, giving Liam one last glare in the mirror before he stalked out of the bathroom.

Apparently nothing happened between them anyway because Nora didn’t fucking remember.

 

When Nora got on the bus that morning, she felt all kinds of awkward. For one, it would be back to business as usual with the tour. And for two, she would be around Harry in close quarters. One thing she was grateful for was that it was a travel day. She hadn’t bothered really getting ready for the day – wearing sweats and her hair up in a messy ponytail. 

Harry, Niall, and Zayn were already in the bus, sitting at the table eating cereal and she could hear Louis laughing in the back lounge. As far as she knew, Liam and Paul were back there too, but she hadn’t gotten any proof in the matter.

Her eyes locked with Harry’s the moment she walked on the bus. He stared back at her just the same, except there was no smile on his face, not even his usual devious smirk. Nothing. She turned her lips up into a small smile and he followed suit, but looked away almost as quickly.

“Nora, are you hungry? We’ve got _Froot Loops_ ,” Niall smirked at her.

“Sure,” she smiled back at him, sitting down next to Harry in the only open seat.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating as Niall shoveled the rest of his cereal into his mouth and Zayn scrolled through his phone ideally. Harry ate his cereal casually, not making a single sound. And it was so unlike him. Nora was beginning to realize she really knocked his ego when she claimed she didn’t remember what happened the night before.

“Did you have fun last night, Nora?” Niall asked her with a big smile on his face.

“Uh, yeah,” she nodded, looking around awkwardly at Harry and Zayn, and then back at Niall. 

“You were pretty funny,” Niall chuckled.

“Was I?” She smirked at him awkwardly.

“I thought so,” he told me.

“She doesn’t remember last night,” Harry said, sucking down the leftover milk in his cereal bowl.

“You were really that far gone?” Zayn asked, looking up at her from his phone.

“Uh, I think it was that last jeg-bomb,” she said quietly.

“What did you guys do once we got back to the hotel?” Niall asked.

Nora immediately looked over at Harry and Zayn waiting for an answer since she legitimately did not remember that part of the night.

“I don’t know. Just hung out in the guys’ hotel room. It was pretty chill,” Harry shrugged.

“You didn’t… you didn’t stay up?” She asked Niall.

“Nah. I was really tired,” he told her.

“Are we ready to hit the road?” Paul called out as he walked toward them from the back of the bus. They gave him a whole chorus of _yes_ _’s_ as he reached the table.

“Did you have fun last night? How were the fireworks?” He asked, looking down at them.

“Great,” Nora heard Harry say bitterly and she felt a twinge in her heart for him because she knew she was making him feel like shit.

“Glad to hear it,” he chuckled as he walked up to the driver.

“Can I get up?” Harry grumbled at Nora moments later.

“Oh. Yeah,” she said awkwardly, pulling herself up quickly to let him out of the booth.

He didn’t even flinch or look in her direction and it almost made Nora feel incomplete.

 

“You missed a spot,” Nora said, pointing at Harry’s cheek as she walked into the front lounge later that day. It looked like he shaved that morning but completely missed a patch.

“Oh well,” he grumbled, swatting at her hand.

Nora took her usual spot on the couch, looking at him oddly. She’d never seen Harry so despondent in all the weeks they spent together and she couldn’t help but be bothered by it. And even miss his attention a little.

“Hey, did I do something?” She asked, furrowing her brow at him, watching as he put all his focus on the phone in his hands.

“What are you on about?” He asked looking up at her just long enough to send her an odd look before looking back down at this phone.

“You’re… you’re just being really cold. I thought… I thought we got passed this,” she pointed out hesitantly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said dismissively, not even looking up from his cell phone screen.

“ _That’s_ what I am talking about,” she pointed out.

“What?” He asked looking up at her.

“You’re ignoring me. Yesterday you would have joked around with me or hit on me. Today it’s like I don’t even exist with you,” she explained.

“I’m cool,” he shrugged.

“Yeah. You are,” she said sarcastically, feeling really shitty about everything.

Secretly, she was praising herself for lying about not remembering the kiss. She couldn’t imagine how it would be if that awkwardness would have been brought into the situation. She pulled herself up from the couch and walked to her bunk, ignoring Harry the same way he was ignoring her.

 

Nora spent an awkward day and a half on the bus feeling so incredibly out of place. She spent most of her time in her bunk, trying her hardest to ignore Harry. But by the time they finally reached their next destination, she was going stir crazy. She felt like she had been buried alive just living in her tiny bunk.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked her when they finally got outside.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t stand to be on that bus for one more second,” she told him truthfully.

“I know what you mean,” he laughed as they moved toward the luggage compartments under the bus, where the crew was already starting to unload things.

Liam pulled out the big suitcase of all Nora’s work supplies and sat it upright for her on the ground.

“Thanks,” she said smiling at him weakly, as her vision cut away to Harry, who had just stepped off the bus, looking around with his black _Ray-bans_ on.

Nora shook her head, pursing her lips as she grabbed onto the handle of the suitcase and started walking toward the venue.

“HARRY!” She heard a girl screech and realized it was Alexis, one of Camryn’s dancers. She constantly clung to him and it was so annoying.

“Hey, what’s up?” She heard Harry’s deep voice as she caught a glimpse of him walking up to her and another dancer named Dani.

Nora scoffed to herself as she moved quickly inside. She needed to just focus on her job and not that little bastard who’d been occupying her thoughts for far too long. She was directed to the bands large dressing room right away, where the crew already loaded in the tour furniture and boxes of things that made their dressing room their own.

She immediately began unpacking things, and setting them up. Her job wasn’t hard, but it sure was tedious. She had fallen into a routine, always unpacking the coffee pots, and getting them percolating right off the bat as she unpacked everything else. It was a lot of work for just a few hours of use, but this was what their hard earned money paid for – a lifestyle of everything they wanted at the tips of their fingers.

As people started trickling into the room, it began to feel like normal again – loud conversations and chaos. When Harry, Alexis and Dani walked into the room talking and laughing with one another, Nora couldn’t help but be bothered by it. Harry thought Alexis was one of the most annoying girls on the planet and it seemed to her like he was only hanging out with them to prove a point. And she knew it was a point directed at her. She also knew it was something she shouldn’t care about, but she did. It ate away at her as she tried to do her job.

The sounds of Alexis’ obnoxious laughter every time Harry said anything was too much for Nora to handle, so she left the gathering room and went to work on setting up the guys’ more intimate dressing room.

All the crates with their wardrobe had arrived and Nora slowly opened each and every one of them, pulling out the steamer to work on their clothes for that nights show. As she finished up Liam and Niall’s clothes, she moved onto Harry’s trying hard not to think about that stupid kiss that they shared on the 4th of July. She didn’t want to think about how close to perfect it was as the fireworks boomed in the sky. She didn’t want to think about how it affected her and how it hadn’t left her mind since.

“Oh,” she heard and her head shot quickly to the dressing room door to find Harry walking into the room. Nora’s wide-eyes just stared at him, as she felt flustered in his presence.

“What?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Nothing,” she scoffed, turning back to steaming his clothes.

It annoyed her that he was in there – that he couldn’t just leave her alone like he’d been for nearly two days. Why couldn’t he just have turned and walked back out the door when he saw her? It would be so much easier.

“What are you doing?” He asked from over her shoulder.

“Jesus Christ!” Nora yelped, jumping nearly two feet as he startled her.

“Sorry,” Harry smirked and chuckled lightly.

“What do you want?” She snapped at him as she took her place back in front of his luggage crate.

“Nothing,” he said eyeing her. She couldn’t help but eye him back suspiciously.

“What?” He laughed.

“Why do you even hang out with that Alexis girl?” She asked him snidely.

“Why do you care?” He smirked, cocking his eyebrow at her. The old Harry was back, the Harry who prided himself in getting a rise out of her.

“I _don’t_ care,” she scoffed, going back to steaming the sleeve of his button down.

“Sure you don’t,” he chuckled lightly and she sent him a glare.

“I don’t get you,” he continued on.

“What don’t you get?” She shot back at him.

“Why you’re trying so hard to act like you’re not jealous,” Harry told her. Nora’s head snapped in his direction and caught his stupid grin.

“You’re ridiculous,” she scoffed.

“You’re acting as if everything I do isn’t affecting you, as if you don’t have a thing for me,” he said, smiling deviously at her.

“ _Uhhh-ckk_ ,” she scoffed dramatically as she tried her best to ignore him. 

Harry didn’t like that, grabbing the steamer attachment out of her hand and turning off the machine.

“What are you doing?” She growled at him.

“Stop,” he told her firmly and she looked up into his eyes like she was under some spell.

“Stop pretending,” he told her.

“I’m not—” She started to protest.

“Stop,” he said again, moving in just a little closer. Nora didn’t know why, but she immediately obeyed his command, closing her mouth.

“You kissed me and you liked it,” he breathed out seductively. Nora sighed, trying her best to come up with an excuse in her head that he might believe.

“I only kissed you because you were there. Because you were being nice for a change. You’re never nice and you were being nice that night. So I kissed you,” she said, rolling her eyes as she rambled without thinking of the consequences. When she looked back at him, his eyes were wide, staring at her.

“You remember it?” He asked, his voice full of disbelief. Nora’s eyes went wide, remembering the lie she told him about _not_ remembering.

“You fucking remember,” he shot at her.

“I-I…” She stammered, not sure what to say.

“How long have you remembered?” He asked and she scoffed, trying to avoid his question. But she should have known better. Harry wasn’t one to let things go.

“Seriously, how long have you remembered?” He asked more firmly, more demanding.

“All along,” she admitted quietly, trying to avoid his piercing stare. Harry scoffed and she finally looked up at him.

“Why did you lie?” He asked, his eyes looking angry or hurt or something.

“Because…” She said quietly.

“Because why?” He demanded.

“I don’t fucking know!” She shouted at him.

“Because you liked it,” he said, letting a smirk dance across his face.

“Fuck you,” she scoffed, completely annoyed with him.

“Admit it, Nora. You kissed me and you fucking liked it,” he pressed, letting out a dark little laugh.

“Yeah, I fucking liked it, okay. But fuck you, because… just fuck you,” she scoffed, turning to walk away from him.

“Nora,” Harry said grabbing her arm and spinning her to him, so their bodies pressed together. His arms pulling her even closer to him.

“Harry…” She whimpered as his eyes searched hers.

And as if his mind contemplated it long enough, his mouth pressed against hers firmly, and she found herself kissing him back. His tongue moved fluidly with hers and she felt herself melting, her hands gripping tightly to the front of his t-shirt. She didn’t want to stop. She really didn’t. But she knew this was ridiculous. She was playing with fire. Harry just so happened to be the fire and he was going to burn her if she didn’t stop.

“Just… just—” She said, pushing against his chest, breaking the kiss.

“What?” He shot at her, staring at her for an answer.

“YOU’RE GOING TO GET ME FIRED!” She screamed at him, pushing against his chest harder, breaking free of his grasp.

“You’re not—” He started.

“Who the fuck are you going to mess with when I get sent home because of you, huh? Why do you have to do this? Why can’t you just leave it alone?” She yelled at him.

“Because I don’t want to,” he told her honestly.

“Well, you’re a fucking dick, Harry,” she spat at him and hurried out of the room.

Suddenly Nora found herself missing Harry’s silent treatment, because _normal_ Harry was way too much for her to handle.


	8. E I G H T

If it bothered Nora at all before that Harry hung out with Alexis and Danielle, it was brought to a whole new level of annoyance over the next week. And she knew he was doing it on purpose just to prove something to her, just like he did before, but he was going above and beyond his usual torment by hanging out with them non-stop.

Yeah, sure Harry was technically a teenager, but his behavior with these girls was almost child-like and so immature. It made her hate him just a little bit more than she already did. They ran around being obnoxious like every day was April Fool’s day. They annoyed just about everyone and frankly, if Nora could have she would have screamed at them to fuck off on more than one occasion. But that’s exactly what Harry wanted. He wanted to send her over the edge. He wanted to get her to crack and she wasn’t going to. She wasn’t going to be a pawn in one of his games anymore. He could have the pink haired bitch and the slutty dancer. She didn’t care.

 

Nora heard a knock on her hotel room door and wondered who it could possibly be at that time of night. She was already in her pajamas – a tank top and shorts – and didn’t feel like doing much. Right before she pulled the door open, her heart sped up hoping it wasn’t Harry, but she found Josh and Zayn standing in front of her. Josh had a bottle of tequila propped up in his hands and he didn’t even need to say anything. She already knew what was on his mind.

“Oh, no,” she said as she shook her head.

“Oh, yes,” Josh nodded his head.

“Bad things happen when I drink that stuff,” she said, waving her hand in the air in protest.

“Even better,” Zayn said, grabbing her arm to tug her out.

“No, Zayn. No,” she said fighting him, pulling her arm from his grasp.

“You’re coming to our hotel room, and we’re going to get you drunk,” Josh demanded.

“In a totally non-rapey way,” Zayn added in and Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good call,” Josh said to Zayn. And Zayn shrugged, giving him a smug look.

“Guys just… seriously, I can’t control myself when I drink tequila… or jeg… or beer for that matter. As a matter of fact, I should probably stay away from alcohol altogether,” she told them.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Josh asked giving her a persuasive look.

“So what if you give a blow job or two? Preferably to me and this guy. Or maybe just two to me. Whatever. We won’t tell,” Zayn joked.

“Oh my god,” she giggled, putting her hand over her rapidly blushing face.

“Come on. We won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Josh smirked at her.

Nora stared at the two of them for a few moments as her mind weighed the pros and cons. They both stood there looking at her with cheesy smiles on their faces and she knew they weren’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Ugh. Fine,” she conceded.

“Atta girl,” Zayn smirked at her.

“Let me just… I’ve gotta… let me just meet you at your room in like five minutes,” she told them.

“Five minutes. We’re coming back if it’s any longer,” Josh told her.

“I’ll make sure not to answer the door,” she smirked at him.

“NORA!” Josh shouted.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she said.

“Five minutes,” he warned.

“Five minutes,” she told him as they headed down the hallway and she closed her hotel room door.

 _Fucking, fuck._ She had a feeling it might not be the best idea to drink with them again.

When Nora arrived at the bands hotel room, she was greeted with cheers from just about everyone, except for the sulking little shit in the corner – Harry Styles. He just stared at her as she made her way into the room, greeting everyone but him. Harry didn’t have those stupid girls on his arm, so his presence didn’t antagonize the fuck out of her, so she let herself relax a little, trying her best to ignore him.

“Ready, Nor?” Josh smirked at her, holding up the tequila bottle.

“Oh god,” she groaned as Zayn nudged her playfully.

“Come on,” he said, pushing me toward the small table that was in the room where Josh already had a fresh lime cut up.

“What is your infatuation with tequila anyway?” Nora grumbled as she reluctantly walked toward Josh the bartender.

“It makes girls clothes fall off?” He shrugged with a smirk.

“Classy,” Zayn said holding up his beer.

“Oh god,” Nora groaned as she rolled her eyes.

“Harry – you in?” Josh asked and her eyes reluctantly fell on Harry.

“Yeah. I’m in,” he said, his eyes staring straight into hers.

“Louis, Dan, Jon, Sandy?” Josh asked.

“I’m in,” Dan said getting up from the bed, setting down the acoustic guitar he was playing.

“Yeah,” Louis said, walking over as well.

“Sandy, Jon?” Josh asked again.

“Not tonight,” Jon said shaking his head.

“I’m good with beer,” Sandy told him, holding up his beer.

“Liam and Niall didn’t want to hang tonight?” Josh asked Harry as he walked up to us.

“Liam’s already sleeping and I think Niall is working on music or something,” Harry shrugged as he wedged his way between Nora and Zayn.

“Here,” Josh said as he began passing out the shots.

“Do you need me to lick your hand for you again?” Harry asked Nora with a smirk on his face.

“I’ve got it,” she said with a glare thrown at him. She licked her own hand, letting Zayn dump salt onto it.

“Everyone ready?” Josh asked.

“Ready,” Dan and Zayn answered for them all.

“1, 2, 3 – go!” Josh counted down and they all proceeded with their tequila shots.

“Oh yeah!” Zayn hissed as he slammed his shot glass on the table top.

As Nora continued drinking with all the guys, she did her best to avoid Harry, but she could see him watching her from across the room and it annoyed her too much. Was it because she was the only one in the room with a vagina? Because he didn’t have those stupid girls fawning all over him?

She could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins and she knew from the amount of shots that Zayn and Josh had persuaded her to do, she was going to **a)** forget everything by morning, **b)** have a massive hangover, or **c)** both.

Nora was hanging out with Zayn pretty much the whole night. He spent the better part of a half hour trying to get her to hook up with him. What he didn’t know was that she wasn’t about to hook-up with anyone on this tour, including him. Zayn was an awesome guy, though, so she didn’t take offense to anything he was saying. There was something about his humor that appealed to her so much. He was blunt, but still funny. And at times he could be pretty dirty and degrading, but she knew she had to take it all with a grain of salt.

“I mean, sure other guys will ‘care about you’ and ‘buy you flowers’. But I’ll fuck you until you have like, five orgasms, so…” Zayn trailed off, looking over at Nora. He was so drunk, she wasn’t sure if he even knew what he was saying anymore.

“Five orgasms, huh?” She smirked at him.

“Five. Or ten,” he said upping the ante.

“Sounds _super_ tempting,” Nora laughed, taking a sip of her beer.

“So… back to your room then? I think you kind of did promise me a blow job or two?” Zayn smirked at her.

“I think you promised yourself a blow job or two,” she laughed.

“Oh Lord, Malik’s getting all date rape on this girl,” Josh rolled his eyes playfully.

“Hey, fuck you,” Zayn said, pointing his finger at Josh.

“Have another,” Jon laughed. Zayn ignored him and bent forward to talk to Harry from across the room.

“Hey, Styles. Is it true you fucked Danielle in her bunk on the bus?” Zayn asked him.

Nora’s head immediately snapped in Harry’s direction as her stomach lurched and her heart rate accelerated. Harry’s eyes found hers for a split second before he went back to ignoring her.

“I mean, we didn’t fuck, but…” Harry’s confession trailed off.

She felt sick to her stomach and she had no idea why. What was Harry Styles to her anyway? Just a royal pain in the ass. Why should any of it matter to her?

“Oh, man. Fuck, she’s so hot,” Zayn groaned playfully.

“She’s super hot,” Harry smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

“Hey, at least someone is getting something on tour. Come on, Nor. Help a brotha out,” Zayn said putting his hand on her bare thigh.

Nora barely heard Zayn as her thoughts spiraled in her head. Harry was disgusting, just disgusting. He didn’t give a shit who he was getting it from. All that mattered is that he was getting it. She had to get out of there. She couldn’t stand to be around him anymore.

She pulled herself up off the bed and quickly moved toward the hotel door.

“Nora! I’m kidding! Come back,” Zayn called out to her.

“Way to fucking go, Malik,” Josh told him as all the other guys either called for Nora to come back or told Zayn how big of a dick he was.

Nora didn’t even bother to pay attention to any of them as she threw open the hotel room door and stalked down to her own room, her whole head spinning from all that stupid alcohol.

 _Bad decision to drink, Nora_. Bad decision to spend more time around Harry Styles than absolutely necessary.

 

“Fuck, I’m such an asshole,” Zayn said after the hotel room door slammed after Nora stalked out. 

Harry was the only one in the room who knew the truth – that Nora wasn’t pissed at Zayn, she was pissed at him. He looked up to see Josh going for the hotel room door, probably to go talk to Nora. 

“Josh, I’ll go. Let me go,” Harry told him, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to her, calm her down,” he told him, moving toward the door past him. Josh gave him an odd look, but nodded his head.

Harry slipped out the door easily and walked down to Nora’s room, running his fingers across the wall as he did. Nora could pretend all she wanted that she wasn’t feeling anything for him, but after tonight’s little display, he knew for sure she was. And he was determined to get her to admit it.

Harry knocked quickly on the door and stepped out of the way of the peep hole. He didn’t need her seeing his face and not opening the door because of it. When she didn’t answer right away, he knocked again.

“What!?” She growled, throwing open the door.

“Oh fuck,” she groaned and rolled her eyes, seeing that it was him before turning back into the hotel. Harry grabbed the door just before it shut and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Get out of here, Harry,” she snapped as she turned and glared at him.

“ _Hey_ , Nora,” he said, smirking slyly at her.

“Get. Out. Of. Here,” she growled, looking less than pleased that he was in her room.

“Not until you tell me what the hell that was,” he said, smirking at her.

“Just go away,” she sighed, turning away from him.

“Is there a problem?” Harry asked her, moving deeper into the room.

“No, Harry. There’s no problem,” she snapped at him.

“Clearly,” he said sarcastically.

“ _Ooh_. You are so annoying,” she said, glaring at him.

“But you like it,” he said confidently.

“No,” she snapped.

“You like the attention,” he pointed out.

“Not from you,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Oh, _especially_ from me,” he said with a sideways smile.

“What makes you think I want anything to do with you after everything you’ve put me through these past few weeks?” Nora shot at him.

“Because I know you want to,” Harry told her with a grin on his lips.

“I fucking hate that look. I want to smack that stupid smirk right off your face,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him again. Harry just chuckled, completely amused by her fake anger.

“I hate how you make me feel. I just feel… _ugh_. You make me feel _ugh_ ,” she continued ranting.

“I can make you feel all sorts of things,” he said confidently, inching toward her.

“And I hate _that_. I hate how you have a stupid comeback for everything,” she growled.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Her annoyance was only proof that he was getting to her, that he was under her skin. And the only reason he was there, was because she let him in.

“Are you going to shut up now?” Harry asked bluntly as his hands found her hips.

“No,” she said sharply, as she looked straight into his eyes. She was being defiant on purpose, yet she wasn’t pulling away or resisting him.

Their eyes stared straight into one another’s for a few weighted moments. Harry was giving her time to change her mind, but he knew she wouldn’t push him away. He knew this because he saw the defeat in her eyes every time they were in these close situations. She was fighting herself to reject him, but it was a losing battle.

“This is where I tell you to push me away – to tell me to fuck off,” Harry challenged, looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes narrowed at him instantly, but she didn’t say the words. She didn’t protest at all.

“But you never do. You never have, Nora,” he breathed in her ear.

“Do you want me to?” She snapped at him, pulling her head back slightly so they were looking into each other’s eyes again.

“Only if you want to,” he said lowly.

“Why do you do this? Why do you play games?” She asked, pressing her hands to his chest.

“I’m not playing games, Nora. That was you when you told me you didn’t remember our kiss on the 4th of July,” he said, sending her a salacious grin.

“This is too much,” she breathed, her voice wavering with uncertainty, yet she didn’t move a muscle away from him.

“Tell me to back off, Nora. That’s all you’ve got to do,” he told her as his grasp on her waist tightened.

“I-I…” She whimpered, looking more than a little flustered. Proof that Harry was in her head, that she wanted him.

With her hesitation, Harry pressed his lips against hers, his fingertips digging deeper into the flesh of her hips, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her mouth moved hungrily against his as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Their kisses were heated – all tongue and teeth – as his hands moved slowly up her shirt, touching the warm skin at her sides.

Harry’s natural attraction and physical demand for her was unstoppable. And he was greedy, going after her with everything he had. Watching as Zayn hit on her all night had all his senses heightened and his libido was screaming for her. He was sure there was no way of reigning it in, especially since she was being so eager.

His hands worked farther and farther up, trying merely to rid her of her shirt more than anything as their mouths and tongues moved fluidly with one another’s.

Nora pulled back, letting him pull off her shirt, watching him closely. Her eyes were black with lust and Harry knew he had her. Once her shirt was discarded onto the floor, his mouth went straight back to hers, kissing her hard, his hands working up over her bra-covered breasts. She was practically purring for him.

She moaned against his mouth as her fingers worked frantically to pull up his own shirt. Harry pulled back letting her, before grabbing her by the waist tightly and guiding her back to the bed. She giggled as she fell backwards onto the mattress and he couldn’t help but smile down at her. This was what he wanted from the moment he saw her. But no, after months of touring, it was so much more. Nora wasn’t the only one with _feelings_ she wouldn’t admit to.

Harry ran his hand down her abdomen, admiring her perfect frame and she looked up at him contemplatively, pulling her body up to rest on her elbows. Their eyes met and he knew how she was feeling, he could see it in her eyes. If he slept with her now, it would just be him taking advantage of her. She was pretty drunk and he knew this would be the exact opposite of how she really wanted this to go down.

Harry took a deep breath, running his hands over his face as he looked down at her.

“Harry…” she breathed.

“Nor…” he said quietly taking a step back.

“No,” she growled, sounding angry. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Don’t even pull back now, Styles. Don’t fucking do it. This is it, okay. This is it,” she said sitting up, staring straight at him.

“Nora…” Harry breathed, feeling guilty that it even went this far.

“No,” she said firmly, standing up in front of him. All he could do was watch her

“If you don’t want to be a dick, Harry… just… god damn it… _what!?_ Am I not good enough now? Was it all just a fucking game, Harry?” She growled, looking completely offended.

“No, Nora,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“You’ll fuck everyone else, _but_ me?” She asked drunkly.

“I don’t—” He shook his head. She had no idea how little fucking around he actually did.

“Fuck you, Harry,” she spat at him.

“Is this what you want? You just want to fuck, Nora? Cause I can fuck you,” he shouted at her, getting angry.

“Then fucking do it,” she challenged him, her eyes narrowed.

There was a stare down, a face-off for a few moments, before Harry crashed his lips against hers, gripping onto the back of her neck.

Before he knew it, her bra was falling at their feet and he was crawling up her half naked body on the bed. His mouth immediately attached to her neck as his hands freely roamed the perfect peaks of her breasts. Her body arched up against his, sending agonizing bouts of pleasure through his lower regions. He groaned against her neck as his hands moved down her body. He lifted himself up just enough to look down into her eyes before he gripped onto the hem of her shorts, ripping them and her panties down her legs. His hands roamed up and down her body, truly appreciating every curve, every contour. She was already panting, looking up at him with her jaw slightly ajar. She was fucking magnificent, everything he imagined her to be.

Harry leaned down kissing over her belly button, making his way up the perfect valley of her stomach before cupping her breasts in his hands and letting his mouth work over both of them. Her moans were just about doing him in, but he knew that a woman like Nora deserved a little foreplay and he was going to give it to her.

Once he fully appreciated her voluptuous breasts, his mouth moved back down her body, leaving kisses all the way down.

“ _Mm_ , Nora,” Harry breathed against her stomach, moving to kiss both of her hips as his hand cupped against her mound. Her fingers were already intertwined in his hair and she moaned out in pleasure when he dipped a finger inside of her, then another.

“You’re already ready,” he smirked smugly, feeling just how wet she was for him.

“I’ve been ready,” she moaned, looking down at him.

Harry left a few kisses on the top of her mound before he came back up, kneeling in front of her. Her eyes never left his as he began undoing his pants. She sat up and helped him push them down. He leaned in pressing their lips together, his hand gripping the back of her neck again as she opened her mouth to his.

“ _Mm_ , Harry,” she breathed against his lips and he knew what she wanted.

But as soon as he pulled off his pants completely, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach stopped him in his tracks. He didn’t have his wallet on him, which meant he didn’t have a condom on him.

“Do you… Nor, do you have a condom?” He asked, looked back at her.

“I… no,” she said and shook her head.

“I don’t have my wallet. I-I don’t have one on me,” he told her, feeling like a proper idiot.

“I… well, I’m on birth control,” she said hesitantly.

“Nora…” he sighed.

“Just fucking do it already, Harry. Just do it,” she said impatiently. Harry looked into her eyes for a few moments to give her time to protest to the situation, but she didn’t.

“Alright,” he said, crawling up her body. 

He leaned down to kiss her quickly before he grabbed ahold of his shaft to guide himself in. As soon as he pushed in, she moaned out, tipping her head back. She was so fucking sexy in that moment, he almost couldn’t handle it. He leaned down, attaching his lips to her neck as he began a slow rhythm at first, building up to a faster pace.

“Oh god,” she moaned as he felt her arms wrap around him, her fingertips pressed firmly into his back.

Harry kissed up her jaw line before reaching her lips again. She kissed him back before another moan escaped her lips.

“I’m totally getting fired,” she breathed.

“You’re not getting fired, Nora. I-I won’t let them,” he told her as he moved smoothly in and out of her.

“ _Mm_ ,” she hummed, forgetting all about it as soon as it fell from her lips.

As Nora’s moans got louder, Harry knew she was getting closer and closer, so he pulled up, grabbing onto her legs, letting himself rock in and out of her even faster than before. She was nearly choking on her gasps right before her body tightened up and she let out a low whimper, the pleasure thoroughly engulfing her.

Harry couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he watched her, feeling a swell of pride for giving this girl an orgasm. It only helped push his along. He could feel all the familiar tingling and pleasing sensations as it built up inside of him and with a low groan, he let himself loose, falling forward with his hands against the mattress. 

“ _Mm_ ,” Nora hummed, as she leaned up, kissing his lips.

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” he breathed as he pulled out of her and fell onto his back next to her.

He turned his head to look over at her. She lay there with her wrist lying over her forehead and her eyes closed, her breathing slowly going back to normal. She was so beautiful, everything about her. As he lay there with her, he pushed away all of the negative feelings about what they just did. All the guilt and the concern – he repressed it so he could just be there with her.


	9. N I N E

Nora woke up with the bright sun and thoroughly regretted leaving the shades on the window open. She groaned into her pillow, not wanting to even move a muscle. She felt like crap.

“Are you okay?” She heard a voice croak and she immediately threw her head up.

Harry. _Ohmygod._

“Harry…” Nora breathed as memories from the night before filled her brain.

“Hey,” he smiled over at her, looking so tired, yet so fucking attractive.

Nora was in shock. Speechless. They had sex. Like, they really did that. And it was good fucking sex. _Good_ sex. And even if she wanted to, she couldn’t help herself from smiling back at him as a blush crept up her cheeks.

“You’re not going to pretend like you can’t remember last night, are you?” He asked, keeping that smirk on his face.

“No,” she said as she shook her head, smiling bashfully at him.

“Good. Because there is pretty solid proof,” Harry said lifting up the blankets, showing her they were both naked.

“Pretty solid,” Nora laughed. Harry’s smile was genuine. Not just a stupid smirk on his face. He actually looked truly happy for once.

“Does it freak you out?” He asked her, his smile dropping slightly.

“No,” she said honestly, shaking her head lightly.

“Good. Will it freak you out if I kiss you?” He asked, his smile widening again.

“No,” she shook her head again, still feeling bashful.

Harry immediately leaned over connecting their lips. And a part of her knew she should leave it at that – that she had already done enough damning things to get her fired. But she didn’t want to. She pulled him back to her the second he broke the kiss. He chuckled against her lips, but kissed her back, letting it get heated in a matter of moments.

When Nora went into this job, she thought it’d be a piece of cake to keep to herself and not get involved. That was until Harry came along. The second they were in each other’s presence, the sexual energy was indescribable. The contract she had with _Syco_ was supposed to keep her away from the boys. But there was nothing keeping them from her. Harry made that perfectly clear. She signed on the dotted line, not exactly realizing what she was getting herself into.

Harry’s hands moved effortlessly up and down Nora’s body as they kissed, turning her on and making her pant for him. She wanted him.  She wanted him so bad. And there was nothing stopping them. There were no clothes to discard. There were no barriers or hindrances. They already did this. What was stopping them?

“Condom?” Nora breathed against his lips.

“I-I…” Harry stammered, pulling back, looking into her eyes with confusion displayed on his face.

“What?”  She asked him.

“We… I don’t… I don’t have one,” he stammered. Nora sighed, feeling the disappointment settle in.

“I mean, we didn’t… we didn’t use one last night. Is it… does it really matter right now?” He asked.

“What?” She asked, startled by his words.

“You don’t remember?” He asked.

“Harry!” Nora snapped, pushing up against his chest.

“What?” He asked, sitting up.

“We didn’t use a condom?” She questioned as she sat up too.

“Well, no… I didn’t have my wallet on me, and you—” He started to explain.

“Oh my god,” she said running her fingers through her hair.

“Hey, you were horny as shit last night, Nora,” Harry pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean we can just not use a condom!” She said firmly, moving to the edge of the bed away from him.

“You told me you’re on birth control,” he snapped.

“I am! That’s not the point!” She yelled.

“ _You_ told me to do it!” He shouted back.

“What?” She asked, turning back to him, a glare in her eye.

“ _You_ told me to just fucking do it already. That it didn’t matter,” Harry told her.

Nora stopped to contemplate his words. Did she? Was she that careless?

“That was really stupid, Harry. After all the girls you’ve been with,” Nora snapped as she got up and started pulling on her clothes.

“You just love finding shit to hate me for,” he scoffed, getting out of the bed too.

“It’s so easy,” she seethed, narrowing her eyes at him. He scoffed again, as he pulled his pants up his legs.

Immediately the weight of her words hit her. That wasn’t fair.

“Harry, I’m sorry,” she sighed, turning to him, feeling bad for saying something so mean.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, grabbing his shirt up from the floor.

“Harry…” She breathed, walking up to him, grabbing his arm. His eyes stared into hers, his lips pursed angrily.

“I’m sorry,” she told him sincerely. He let out a large breath and nodded his head.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, stepping a little closer to him.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly as she reached up letting her fingers lightly play with his paper airplane necklace.

Nora felt his arms wrap around her waist loosely, his shirt still in his hand. When she looked up into his eyes, he was already looking down into hers.

“But it was fun, right?” He smirked, completely disregarding their fight and bringing up the night before.

“It was,” she nodded.

“Thank you for remembering,” he said quietly.

“I don’t think I could forget something like that,” she smirked up at him and another smile grazed his lips.

“Does that mean I’m unforgettable?” He asked playfully.

“Ha!” She laughed, swatting lightly at his bare chest.

Harry leaned down, capturing her lips with his again, leaving a few soft kisses on them.

“Why can’t you always be this sweet?” She smiled up at him.

“I can be,” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

“Too bad I’m finding all of this out right before I get fired,” she said quietly.

“It’s not like they have a monitoring device on me. They don’t have to find out, Nora,” Harry said and she nodded her head.

“They won’t find out,” he assured her, leaving a few more kisses on her lips.

“I should… I should probably sneak back into my hotel room,” Harry said, pulling back slightly from her.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“I’ll see you, Nora,” he said.

“Yeah,” she whispered as he kissed her forehead and stepped around her to head for the door.

“See you down at breakfast later?” He asked her as he threw on his t-shirt.

“Yeah,” she nodded and watched as he slipped out of her hotel room door with one last wave of his hand.

Nora immediately went into the bathroom, needing to get ready for breakfast. As she pulled off her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she felt like a completely different person. A person who would jeopardize things she shouldn’t be jeopardizing for a boy. A person she didn’t recognize anymore.

She sighed, dropping her eyes down to the sink as she turned it on. She cupped her hands under the stream and pulled her head down to splash her face with the water before grabbing a towel to dry off. When she looked back into the mirror, her eyes fell on the purplish, grayish bruises on her neck. _Hickies_ – Harry gave her fucking hickies.

_Oh, God._ Now what?

 

Harry felt good about things with Nora when he stepped out of her hotel room. She didn’t forget about their night together or pretended like it didn’t happen. If anything, she embraced it. And god, she wanted him. And he wanted her too. Things were going to be good. He just knew it. 

“Styles?” He heard Zayn’s voice and looked up immediately seeing him and Josh walking down the hall toward him.

“Isn’t that Nora’s room?” Josh pointed out.

Harry was like a deer in headlights looking at them, caught red-fucking-handed.

“You!” Zayn shouted, his eyes getting wide.

“What did you—you and Nora?” Josh stammered.

“You spent the night with Nora?” Zayn asked, entirely too amused by what he was catching onto.

“ _Shhh_. Dude, shut up,” Harry hissed, moving away from Nora’s door as he looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was lurking around.

“Did you _fuck_ her?” Zayn asked in a hushed tone.

“You guys gotta vouch for me, okay. When Liam or Louis ask where I spent the night – I was with you,” Harry told them.

“Yeah, sure,” Josh nodded.

“Dude, did you fuck her?” Zayn asked again.

Harry looked up at Zayn with a slight glare, which of course gave him his answer.

“Holy Shit. You fucked Nora?” Zayn laughed, patting him on the back.

“Stop fucking saying it,” Harry hissed at him. Josh chuckled, shaking his head.

“Oh my god,” Zayn said in disbelief.

“We’re headed down to breakfast if you want to stop in your room real fast and change,” Josh told Harry.

“Nah. I can wear this. I’ll just get ready later,” he told them.

“Alright,” they said and the three of them headed down to the hotel restaurant.

“Oh, Harry. We’ve been looking all over for you. Look who’s here to see you,” he heard Caroline, their stylist, say as soon as he walked up.

Confusion set in. But the second he saw her turn around, his entire body froze up.

_Holy shit._

His girlfriend Claire was sitting directly across from Caroline.

“Oh… shit…” Zayn breathed quietly from behind Harry, saying exactly what he was thinking.

“Claire,” Harry said, trying to hide the horror on his face as best as he could. Everything about Claire being there was not good. Not good at all.

“Hi. You weren’t in your room,” she said as she stepped toward him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her because that’s what he was supposed to do. That’s what all the prying eyes expected him to do. She was his girlfriend after all.

“I… uh, I stayed in Josh’s room last night,” he said looking back at them, looking to call in that favor about vouching for him. When he saw both of their shocked expressions register their part in the situation, they both nodded their heads.

“I missed you so much,” Claire said, looking up at him.

“I missed you too,” he told her, leaning down to kiss her lips quickly.

“Come, darling. Sit down. There’s plenty of room for you here,” Harry heard Caroline’s voice, breaking him away from Claire.

Harry sat down next to Claire and she grabbed his hand tightly in hers. This was all weird to him. This was all just weird. And he was completely dreading the moment that Nora would join them for breakfast.

“What… what brings you here… to the States?” Harry asked her curiously.

Why did she pick Boston out of all places they’ve toured? And why the hell did she have to surprise him the morning after he finally broke through to Nora?

“I came to see you. I have a few days off. I’ll be with you at the New York shows as well. But then I’ve got to fly back. Aren’t you excited?” She smiled up at him. The only thing he was excited for was the _‘fly back’_ part.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course I am,” he told her, feeling anything but.

“That was so thoughtful of you, Claire. What a sweet girlfriend you have,” Caroline said, smiling at the two of them. He liked Caroline, but he just wanted to tell her to shut up.

“Yeah,” he said under his breath as his stomach tied in knots, knowing that Nora’s arrival at breakfast was imminent.


	10. T E N

Nora put on a cropped floral sundress with a button up sweater over it, pulling her hair up into a tight bun before she took the time to really perfect her makeup. It had been a while since she wanted to look good for anything, let alone anyone. But it was a good night over all and an even better morning. Things were looking up, even if things with Harry didn’t continue. Just his change in behavior was enough to brighten her mood. 

She strapped on a pair of silver gladiator sandals and threw on a fluffy black scarf to cover up her new love bites from Harry before she made her way out of her hotel room to meet the group for breakfast.

“Nora, hey,” she heard and looked up quickly to see a very tired looking Dan Richards.

“Hey, Dan,” she smiled as she easily fell in step with him.

“Are you headed to breakfast?” He asked, yawning through his words.

“Yeah. You?” She asked.

“Yep.” He nodded.

The two walked silently until they got to the elevator.

“Oh, hey. Are you okay?” Dan asked.

“What? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” She asked him, looking at him so confused.

“I mean, after last night,” he said. Her eyebrows furrowed further, searching her brain for what he might possibly be talking about.

“Zayn… he can be a real asshole sometimes,” Dan said.

“OH! Oh, uh…” She stammered, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks.

“He says really inappropriate, unnecessary shit sometimes when he’s drunk,” Dan went on.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I was just… I was in a funk last night. It’s no big deal,” she told him.

“Alright. I just didn’t want there to be any weirdness,” he said.

“Oh, no. I’m fine,” she smiled at him as the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

“Did Harry come to talk to you last night?” He asked as they stepped out.

“Uh, yeah. But… I was—I was tired so it was just like in and out,” she told him, cringing slightly from using the term ‘in and out’.

“Glad you’re not mad,” Dan smiled at her as they turned into the hotel’s restaurant, being greeted by the hostess immediately.

“We’re uh, we’re with the big group over there,” Dan said, smiling politely at her.

“Right this way,” she smiled back at them and led them to a large table that was filled with just about the whole group.

“Nora!” Josh said looking wide-eyed, almost choking on the piece of bread he just shoved in his mouth.

“Uh. Hi, Josh,” she said awkwardly, watching his eyes fall on Harry, before coming back up to hers.

“Hi,” he said as his cheeks blushed immediately.

Nora looked over at Harry to see what was going on and she saw him looking at her with the same wide-eyed expression. It wasn’t until she walked around the table to sit next to Josh that she saw who was on Harry’s right.

Harry’s _girlfriend_ , Claire.

Every nerve in Nora’s body frayed. She literally felt like she was being ripped apart slowly. She swallowed hard as her vision met Harry’s again. His eyes looked apologetic, but she couldn’t stand to even look at him for another second. Her breathing grew heavy as she stared down at the menu that was set in front of her.

He was still with Claire. He was still with fucking Claire. How could she forget something like that, something _that_ important? She knew he had a girlfriend. How could she forget?

Nora literally felt sick to her stomach as her eyes roamed absent-mindedly over egg choices and pictures of pancakes and waffles on the menu in front of her. She felt like she was having a nervous breakdown.

“Nora, are you okay?” Josh whispered to her.

“I-I don’t feel well,” she told him in a low voice.

“Do you—want to get some air?” Josh asked, nodding toward the front of the restaurant.

“Yeah,” she nodded. Her mind was spiraling and her head felt like it might spin right off her body because of it.

She stood up quickly and stumbled into the table causing it to shake, in turn causing the glasses of water to splash onto the table. All eyes were on her and she could feel them like the heat of a laser beam. She needed to get out of there.

“We’re uh, we’re going to get some air. Nora’s not feeling well,” Josh told the group as he stood up too, steadying the table with his hands.

“Oh, Nora,” Caroline gasped lightly.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked.

“I just… I need some air,” Nora said, looking at them quickly, before her eyes fell on Harry again.

He was sitting on the edge of his seat, like he was about to get up and come with them. But Nora shook her head slowly at him, sending him a glare and watched as he sunk a little bit in his seat.

“Come on,” Josh breathed in Nora’s ear, grabbing onto her arm.

He quickly walked her out to the lobby, leading her out the courtyard door so they were outside in the fresh air.

Nora’s heart raced and her chest felt heavy. Breathing was almost impossible. She couldn’t get enough air to her lungs. All she could do was choke on tiny breaths as her chest continued to tighten like a vice grip.

“Nora. Nora, breathe,” Josh told her, gripping onto her upper arms.

“I—I can’t… I can’t breathe,” Nora choked out, as her breathing became more rigid and her gasps even shorter.

“You’re having a panic attack. You need to calm down,” Josh told her, looking almost scared.

“I… can’t,” she choked.

“Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth…” Josh told her, doing so himself to show her.

“I can’t! I… can’t… breathe…” Nora said through tiny gasps.

“You have to. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Like this—” Josh said and demonstrated for her again.

Finally Nora did as Josh instructed and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She continued it until her chest no longer felt like a cement brick was laid across it. She continued until she was able to breathe and think normally again. And Josh breathed with her until he knew she was going to be okay. And only then did he let her out of his grasp.

Nora went over everything that just happened in her mind again and again as she stood there – Josh watching her like a hawk.

“Are you okay, Nor?” Josh asked, looking at her worriedly.

“Claire,” Nora breathed lowly to herself, ignoring his question.

She felt like the biggest idiot on planet earth. How could she be so stupid to think Harry was anything other than a liar and a cheater? He sure had her fooled. And she let him fool her so thoroughly. Why did she give in? Why did she let her guard down? She was so naive. She let him in when she knew she shouldn’t.

“Nora, are you going to be okay?” Josh asked.

“I’m fine. Just… I’ll be fine,” she lied to him, trying to rein herself in.

“I saw Harry come out of your hotel room this morning. Both Zayn and I did,” Josh told her honestly.

“What—” She choked out, looking up into his eyes with horror displayed all over her face.

“Harry told us what happened,” Josh said, letting his face fall slightly.

“He tol— he told you?” She choked on her words, feeling her panic attack building once again.

“He… we didn’t really give him a choice. I mean, we demand it, okay. It’s not like he was bragging about, you know – _that_ ,” Josh told her.

“You… _oh my god_. God damn it. Oh my god,” Nora groaned, internally freaking out. She was absolutely certain she was going to get fired.

“Nora, we’re not going to say anything. You should know us well enough by now. We’re friends,” he assured her.

“My… my contract… I-I…” She choked out.

“I know about the contract, Nora. But nobody is looking to get rid of you, okay. We love you. You’re part of the team. You’re part of the family,” Josh told her.

“Claire—” She choked out, going back to the cause of the panic attack at hand.

“I know,” he breathed.

“I’m so stupid, Josh. I’m so stupid,” she whimpered, looking up at him, the agony displayed all over her face.

“No, Nora,” he said and shook his head.

“I am. I knew he had a girlfriend. I forgot. I let my mind blur because… because I wanted him. He made me want him. I-I… _ugh_ , I hate him,” she growled.

“Nor…” Josh sighed.

“God damn it. I’m so stupid,” she growled again.

“Nora,” she heard Harry’s deep voice and her head shot up in his direction.

“Harry…” Josh said, shaking his head.

“Nora, look… I’m—” Harry started.

“ _Don’t_. Don’t you dare,” she warned him sharply.

“Nora…” Harry sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground.

Nora’s _fight or flight_ instinct kicked in and she quickly chose flight. She made her escape during the lapse in conversation, swiftly moving passed Harry to go back into the lobby. She wanted to run far away from him and everyone else, but she knew it would look suspicious in so many ways. So she took a deep breath and walked back into the restaurant with her head held high. Harry and Josh followed almost immediately after her.

“Are you alright, Nora?” Caroline asked as Nora sat down next to Zayn, taking Josh’s original spot.

“I’m better. Thank you. I just needed a little air,” Nora said, smiling weakly at her.

“Brilliant. I let the waitress know to come back to get your order,” Caroline told her.

“Thank you,” she said with a polite smile, looking down at the menu again, not finding anything appealing because of the ache ravaging the pit of her stomach.

“Harry, you haven’t introduced your guest to Nora. They haven’t met,” she heard Liam say and she immediately tensed up.

“Uh…” Harry stammered.

She felt Josh reach over and squeeze her arm lightly for support. She took a deep breath and looked up at Harry, doing her best to act _okay_.

“Nora, this is Claire, Harry’s girlfriend. Claire this is Nora, the band’s new assistant,” Caroline introduced them when Harry failed to.

“Hi,” Nora squeaked out, giving her a small smile.

“Harry never told me you were so _gorgeous_ ,” Claire said, smiling at Nora politely, but she could see the discontent in her eyes.

Nora couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Claire was – all long blonde flowy hair and blue eyes. And that irresistible Australian accent. _Ugh_ , she hated her already.

“Oh, he didn’t, did he?” Nora asked, pursing her lips tightly, looking straight at Harry.

Harry’s expression was almost painful, he was completely uncomfortable, and a little part of her got enjoyment over watching him squirm.

“No,” Claire chuckled awkwardly.

“Then again, I can’t imagine why he would tell his girlfriend something like that,” Nora said, giving her a fake smile.

“You’re probably right,” Claire laughed, even more awkwardly than before.

“You have nothing to worry about though. Things are _strictly_ business around here,” Nora pressed, smiling pleasantly through her sarcasm.

“I wasn’t worried,” Claire said, giving Nora the fakest smile possible.

Nora truly hated her. But it didn’t matter, because she hated her boyfriend even more.

 

After One Direction’s second show in Boston, the tour headed back to New York where the boys would play three consecutive, sold out shows. It was torture for Nora being on the tiny bus with Harry and Claire, but it kept Harry from speaking to her. She stayed holed up in her bunk or balled up on the couch in the lounge with Zayn or Louis or Liam or Niall – anything to keep Harry and Claire out of her sight. Nora wanted nothing to do with Harry, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he made contact again. Claire was only going to be traveling with them to New York and then she would head back to the UK. Nora only knew this because Josh told her – like she fucking cared.

Using her despondency to her advantage, she played it off as an illness and Paul gave her the first night in New York off. She went to her would-be home in Chelsea – which she was supposed to share with Grant. She didn’t even care if Grant would be there. When she got to the apartment she was relieved that Grant wasn’t home because not only did she truly need to be away from everyone in the dysfunctional One Direction world, she also didn’t feel like re-opening old wounds with him while she was in town. Luckily enough, Grant didn’t come home at all that night – though she slept on the couch for good measure, just in case he did.

The day of the second New York show, Nora dreaded going back to the tour. She dreaded it with everything in her. She sat around the apartment alone, refusing to get ready until she absolutely had to.

When she heard the front door open, she cringed at the thought of Grant finding her there. But her name was on the lease too, so he had no right to be angry. She sat up on the couch, just waiting for the moment that Grant would find her. And when he came around the corner into the living room, she couldn’t help but hold her breath. 

“Hi,” she said as all her breath rushed out of her.

“Nor, hi. Wow. Uh, what are you doing here?” He asked, giving her a crooked smile, looking more than a little surprised.

“Uh, the tour is in New York. I just… I had to get away. I hope you don’t mind,” Nora said as she stood up, staring at him.

“No, it’s okay,” he said, taking a step closer before he stopped.

“I’m sorry to barge in…” she started.

“It’s okay, Nor,” Grant reassured her.

The two of them stood there in an awkward silence for a long drawn out moment before Grant spoke again.

“Since you’re here, could we… could we maybe talk?” He asked her.

“Um…” She stammered, not really sure she was up for that. 

“I miss you so much, Nora. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done and said. I just… I love you,” Grant began before she could even protest.

“Grant…” she breathed, feeling the guilt building up inside of her.

She let happen exactly what Grant feared would happen. She let Harry weasel his way in and seduce her. And if she wasn’t the biggest chump on the planet, then she didn’t know who was.

“Please, Nora. I just want us to go back to normal. I am nothing without you,” he pleaded, grabbing her hands in his.

“Grant…” she sighed, as her stomach tied up into painful knots.

There was a knock at the door, ripping her thoughts from Grant. She looked down the hallway that led to the foyer, wondering if it was someone from tour coming to pick her up. There was supposed to be someone there within the hour and she wondered if they were just early.

“That might be for me. Just… hold on,” she said, looking up into Grant’s eyes and he nodded.

She followed the hallway down to the foyer and turned the corner to the door, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She grabbed onto the door handle and pulled it open.

And standing there was the last person she ever expected to see standing at her ex-boyfriend’s door.

_Harry._

“What-what are you doing here?” Nora stammered, her face growing hot with the thought of Harry and Grant being in the same place at the same time.

“Nora, I just want to explain. I just want a chance to—” Harry started, looking defeated as he spoke.

“No, Harry. You have to get out of here,” she said, pushing against his chest to shut him out, but he just pushed back against her.

“Please, Nora. It wasn’t a game. I didn’t sleep with you to prove anything. I wanted to, okay. I wanted _you,_ ” he told her, looking more than sincere, but the last thing on her mind was caring about how Harry was feeling.

“ _Oh my god_. Harry, please. Just go,” Nora hissed, hoping to god that Grant wasn’t listening.

“No, Nora, okay. I just want you to know that things with Claire haven’t been… they haven’t been _good_ … for a while. And when you and I slept together, she was so far out of my mind, okay. We’re… she and I… it’s complicated, okay,” Harry tried to explain.

“What the hell is going on, Nora?” Nora heard Grant growl from behind her.

Her eyes squeezed shut, knowing just by the tone of his voice that he heard everything.

“Oh,” Harry breathed, looking up at Grant.

“Harry, you need to leave,” Nora snapped at him.

“You had _sex_ with him?” Grant growled at her and she spun toward him, realizing she should probably be doing some sort of damage control.

“Grant, just… _gahhh_ ,” Nora grumbled, feeling her life splitting apart at the seams.

“You had _SEX_ with him, Nora!?” Grant yelled loudly, before his glare turned on Harry.

“Grant!” She yelled, trying to snap him out of whatever revenge mission he was on.

“What did you do? Sexually harass her into bed with you, you little fucking shit!?” Grant growled at Harry.

“Grant, STOP IT!” Nora yelled, pushing against his chest.

“If she was happy with you, she’d still be with you. Wouldn’t she, mate?” Harry spat at him.

“HARRY!” Nora hissed as she turned her head sharply toward him, sending him a glare.

“You mother fucker!” Grant lunged forward, and Nora had to press her body as hard as she could against Grant’s to keep him from attacking.

“She wasn’t even thinking about _you_ when she was in bed with _me_ ,” Harry shot at Grant antagonistically.

“HARRY!” Nora yelled again as Grant lurched forward, nearly toppling over her.

Did Harry not understand that Grant would snap him like a fucking twig? Grant was a linebacker compared to Harry.

“Obviously, you have no idea how to treat her because you’re about to physically trample over her with your massive temper,” Harry kept at it.

“You’re a fucking dead man,” Grant growled.

“Fucking shit, Harry,” Nora grumbled, still holding Grant back as he nearly turned green with rage like the Hulk.

“Jesus Christ, Nora. _This_ guy?” Harry chuckled darkly, his cockiness coming out in the worst of situations.

And as if he had enough, Grant’s body stepped back away from Nora’s, his shoulders falling as he looked into her eyes.

“You’re a disappointment, Nora. I _loved_ you,” Grant shot at her, his eyes growing sad.

“Grant…” She breathed, feeling absolutely horrible. He shook his head and stepped aside toward the open door.

“Just be out of the apartment by the time I get back,” Grant told her sadly.

Harry moved around Nora, deeper into the entryway, away from the larger guy’s reach before Grant disappeared out the door. Nora stood there for a few moments, her chest heaving, her heart in her throat, staring at the open doorway Grant left through.

“Nora…” Harry breathed. Nora slowly turned to him, feeling so much anger.

“FUCK YOU, HARRY! _FUCK_ YOU!” She yelled, immediately punching at him over and over again.

“Nora. Nor. NORA!” Harry shouted, grabbing her flailing wrists.

“I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” She screamed at him, breaking down right in front of him.

“Nor…” Harry breathed.

“You live life like there’s no consequences, Harry. You mess with people’s lives and don’t care that you’re fucking them over in the process,” Nora said as tears started streaking down her face.

“Nora…” He said, his voice softening.

“You are nothing to me, Harry. _NOTHING_ ,” she growled at him as the anger swelled.

“Nora, please,” he sighed, looking slightly remorseful, but she didn’t care.

“GET OUT!” She screamed at him.

“Nor… I’m your ride…” He told her.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” She screamed, pushing him toward the door.

“Nora, I’m sorry,” he said as she pushed him into the hallway.

“SAVE IT,” she shot at him just before she slammed the door in his face.


	11. E L E V E N

Nora didn’t know if Harry told Claire about what they did with each other, but soon after her impromptu tour visit, it was official – Harry and Claire’s _unconfirmed_ relationship ended. It was splashed all over the media. And the only reason Nora was keeping tabs on the gossip websites was to make sure Claire wasn’t speaking out about Harry cheating on her with another girl. That was the last thing she or her career as One Direction’s assistant needed.

Things were tense in the days that followed the New York shows. Nora spent as little time as she could with anyone from tour to distance herself completely from the situation. But Harry sought her out on more than one occasion to ‘apologize’ for what he did. Frankly, his words meant less than nothing to her and she dodged him every time he neared. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop him from trying over and over again.

 

After just about everyone loaded off the bus after their show in Virginia, Nora was left in their wake, quickly trying to gather her things so she wasn’t left behind with Harry. But it was nearly impossible to escape him.

“Nora,” she heard his deep voice as he came up behind her while she was shoving the clothes she needed into her backpack instead of lugging her whole suitcase with her.

She didn’t bother answering him or acknowledging him. It had been like that for almost a week and a half, she wasn’t about to give in now.

“Nora, how many times can I apologize? I’m sorry, okay,” Harry sighed as she continued to ignore him. She closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling annoyed.

“I was sincere, okay. It was real with you, Nora. I swear,” he told her, his voice pleading.

“It was real?” She snapped at him, sending him a lasting glare.

“Yes! It was real. It _is_ real, okay,” he said, getting aggravated with her. Nora laughed darkly, shaking her head as she went back to digging through her luggage.

“So you’re just never going to talk to me again?” He asked.

“Well, let’s be honest – do you deserve it?” She spat at him. He growled inwardly, completely frustrated with her.

“Well, _let’s be honest_ here. You just _love_ hating me, don’t you? So I guess I did you a favor then,” Harry spat back at her.

“You did me a _favor_ _?_ Ha! Don’t even spin this around on me, Harry. Don’t fucking do that. I wouldn’t hate you so much if you weren’t a fucking _creep_ , okay. I wouldn’t hate you if you didn’t use people for your own sick pleasure. I don’t even know why I let myself become one of your conquests. I knew you’d do this. You’re a scumbag, Harry. You really are. Claire may be the _biggest_ bitch on the planet, but she didn’t deserve that from you. _I_ didn’t deserve that from you,” Nora yelled at him.

“I know! God! I know! I’m sorry! I’m _bloody_ sorry, Nora!” He yelled, moving quickly toward her.

His sudden movements made her stop what she was doing and stare at him with wide-eyes. It had been a while since they were that close and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

“Just… _god_ , Nora. I’m sorry,” he breathed, inches away from her.

She shook her head and took a step back before she got swept up in him. It was too easy and she wasn’t doing herself any favors if she fell for his bullshit again.

“Just stop,” Nora told him evenly.

He took a deep breath and let it out hard. She could tell he was frustrated, but a part of her didn’t care. She grabbed up her backpack and spun on her heels, getting out while she still could.

Nora felt flustered when she got off the bus, so she did everything in her power to get to her hotel room as quickly as possible. In her mad dash, she forgot her laptop on the bus. And pretty much, her whole world was empty if she didn’t have it while she sat alone in her hotel room.

She was already dressed for bed in the only thing she managed to pack for herself to sleep in – a black tube top and black yoga pants. She figured she could just tough it out without her computer for one night, but after turning on the television and only finding infomercial after infomercial she knew she wasn’t going to be able to tolerate not having it.

The night was warm, the moist July air enveloping her skin as she made her way across the parking lot toward their traveling home. She could hear the crickets in the tall grass and the frogs croaking in the nearby pond. She took it all for granted in the hustle and bustle of London. There wasn’t much nature represented through the expansive city blocks, so she took a few moments before she opened the bus door, taking a deep breath in, appreciating Virginia for what it was. To her, the best part about tour was that she was finally getting a chance to see just what America had to offer. And she truly appreciated the experience.

After putting in the security code in the bus door, she climbed aboard, turning on the front lounge lights as she did. She made her way straight for her bunk, finding her laptop right where she left it. As she began shoving it into its bag, the back lounge door whipped open and she stood frozen staring at Harry. He was just as frozen as she was, their eyes stuck on each other.

“What… what are you still doing on here?” She stammered, noticing the half drank beer bottle in his hand.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he breathed lowly, his eyes moving up and down her body.

She felt way too exposed in his presence in just her tube top and yoga pants. Harry’s eyes showed they didn’t mind her choice of bedroom attire. She watched as his tongue pushed through his lips, wetting them in a flash as he set down his beer on the ledge next to the lounge door. She knew what was on his mind and she hated herself for the sheer fact she could feel her body reacting to him within seconds.

Her body was on fire. Her stomach was in her throat. Her eyes were dry from not blinking. Her brain was mush inside of her skull. Though, she did have enough sense in her head to know she _should_ be resisting her animalistic impulses. But she couldn’t find the words to refuse him as he stepped closer to her in the small space. He made every inch of her ache with his presence. Harry didn’t take his eyes off of her for even a moment as he advanced toward her.

“What are you doing here, Nora?” His voice coming out low and sexy.

“I-I…” She stammered, her nerves making her lose control of just about everything, including her dignity.

Harry stood there, looking down on her with all the confidence in the world, even after everything he did. Harry Styles didn’t get nervous – _ever_. And a part of her flared in anger over that, while the rest of her was melting like a weak little girl under his stare.

Harry moved in as close as close could get without actually touching her, causing her breathing to hitch in her throat.

“Nora…” He breathed against her lips. She didn’t move. She didn’t flinch.

“Push me away,” he whispered provocatively and she instinctively brought her hands up to his chest, but she didn’t deny him.

Nora watched his tongue dart out, once again wetting his lips. And in a split second, his hands gripped onto her hips, pressing their lower halves together. She let out a gasp in response.

She hated him. She truly hated him.

When he finally crashed his lips into hers, she whimpered against his mouth because of the stinging pain in her lips from the force of the kiss. She could taste the beer on his tongue and she tried to focus on that rather than the fact that her body was more than a little exhilarated because of him.

_“I hate him. I hate him. I hate him…”_ It looped through her head as she stood there kissing him, her hands still on his chest, yet they still weren’t pushing him away. She knew—she fucking _knew_ it was a bad idea. What the hell was she doing?

She pushed hard against his chest, her brain finally aligning with her body. The kiss broke quickly and Harry stumbled backwards into the opposite bunks, chuckling darkly.

“Ah, come on, Nor,” he said smirking devilishly at her.

“Fuck you,” she shot at him, her eyes narrowing into the best glare she could muster.

“Well, yeah. I was looking forward to it,” he chuckled.

“You’re not funny,” she snapped, going back to packing up her laptop.

“Why do you even fight it?” He asked, growing serious again as he stepped toward her.

“Because you’re a scumbag. Because you play games and hurt people. Because I _loathe_ you,” she said, narrowing her eyes once again.

“But the sex was _so_ good, Nora,” he said, smirking at her.

“Oh my god,” she growled, trying her best to ignore him like she’d been for days.

“Nora,” Harry said sharply and her eyes snapped to his instantly.

“Fucking tell me how much you hate me. Tell me how big of a prick I am – how much I fucked things up. Just don’t fucking ignore me,” he demanded, gripping onto her arms, with a desperation in his voice that she never heard before.

“You _are_ a prick,” she shot at him.

“I am,” he agreed.

“I _do_ hate you,” she sneered.

“Good,” he nodded.

“And you _did_ fuck _everything_ up,” she finished.

“I know,” he breathed out quietly.

And that’s when she noticed how close they were again. She noticed the lustrous look in his eyes as he looked down into hers.

“Harry,” Nora whispered, her mouth suddenly so dry.

“I fucked up,” he breathed against her lips.

“Harry,” she said again, but he extinguished her words with his lips against hers once again.

And her mind was spiraling. She had no self-control. She wanted him that badly. He knew it and played off of it so well, so fucking well.

The air was thick with lust as he pushed her back against the wall between the bunks and pressed his body against hers, his lips never leaving hers. His rapid heartbeat matched Nora’s beat for beat as their chests pressed together. She knew there was no stopping him now. And with the way her body was purring for him, she knew it was almost impossible to stop herself.

Nora ran her fingers up his neck and buried them into his hair. His hands slid down the length of her back, gripping onto her ass, pulling her into his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. The fact that she was ready to let him fuck her on the tour bus, going against everything she promised when she signed the contract with the _1D abstinence_ clause was not lost on her. She knew she’d never forgive herself, but couldn’t get herself to stop.

He moved them into the back lounge, kicking the door closed with his foot as they continued kissing – the back lounge where they shared their first kiss; the back lounge where the rest of the guys spent all their free time during travel days. They were about to taint the bus in a way that only they could – with over-powering lust and resentment so strong, that it easily could be called an obsession.

Harry dropped Nora down onto the couch in the lounge and her body stiffened at the loss of contact, looking up into his eyes as he stared down at her. His eyes were nearly black with lust and the look in them seemed to be exactly what she felt inside – a hunger that infiltrated long ago and had no plans of leaving. And it screamed so loud within her that her brain didn’t even have a chance of helping her see reason.

As Harry unbuttoned his plaid blue shirt, his necklace – a tiny paper airplane pendant on a silver chain – fell against his tanned skin. Nora just lay there obediently, watching as he pulled the fabric away from his body, his eyes never leaving her until his body came down on top of hers, kissing her again. Nora’s hands grazed up and down his back as their tongues tangled together.

Nora could only persuade herself to stop when she felt her cell phone buzz against her hip, breaking her out of the lust coma she was in. Her cell phone was her one saving grace when it came to Harry, both then and on the 4th of July. She pressed her palms against his bare chest, stopping him.

“Harry,” Nora said, pushing up against his chest as she sat up.

“What?” He asked as he watched her pull her phone out of the waistband of her yoga pants, looking at the screen.

“Grant?” Harry asked bitterly, seeing her ex-boyfriends name displayed across the screen.

Nora took a deep breath, wondering which one she’d rather be dealing with – Harry or Grant. And as her finger swiped across the talk button on the screen, Harry’s eyes flared as he sat up all the way, her legs still up against his hips.

“Grant,” she breathed into the phone, giving Harry a cautious look.

“Nor…” Grant sighed deeply and she knew just by the tone of his voice that she wasn’t prepared to have a conversation with him in the state she was in.

“Y-yeah…” She stammered, not sure what to say.

“Can we talk?” He asked quietly.

“Talk?” She questioned, still looking up at Harry, who was no longer looking at her. But she could see all the muscles in his jaw clenching up.

“Yeah. I mean, I feel like we’re so far away from where we need to be,” he told her, sounding sad and distant.

“Grant…” She breathed, trying to think of the right words to let him down easily, or to somehow stop the conversation before it started.

“Nora…” He sighed again and she shook her head.

“What do you want me to say?” She asked him.

Nora watched as Harry turned his head, looking over at her again, her eyes steady on his.

“Say anything. I just want you to say something,” he said with a little more fire in his words.

Harry leaned in shaking his head lightly, before his fingers came up pulling down her tube top, reminding her that he was the one with her _right now_. Her breathing hitched into the receiver as she felt the rush of what Harry was doing. She should have been frightened of him, most girls in that situation would have been, but she didn’t find fear in anything that was happening. Every part of it turned her on – the want and the desire in his swift, desperate actions.

“Nora, please…” Grant said sadly into the phone. But she was much too focused on what Harry was doing.

Harry pulled himself off of the couch, pressing her down on her back with his fingers on her shoulders and gripped onto the waist band of her pants, ripping them down her legs, taking her panties with them.

“Grant, I can’t—I can’t talk right now,” Nora said, her voice quivering into the phone.

Harry’s lips turned up into a devious smirk. He had her right where he wanted her.

“Nora,” Grant growled into her ear.

“I’m sorry. I can’t,” she told him, as she pressed the end button, letting the phone clatter to the floor of the lounge.

“Fuck,” she breathed, watching as Harry pushed his dark skinny jeans down his hips. Once he was naked, he crawled back up her body.

“No condom, Nora,” he breathed against her collarbone.

“Fuck,” she said again as his lips moved up the nape of her neck, sending tingles all throughout her body.

“We’ve done it before,” he reminded.

“Uh-huh,” she said, folding under his spell.

When her phone started vibrating loudly against the floor of the tour bus, Harry stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her.

“Are you going to get that?” He asked with a challenge in his eyes.

He knew who it was and he knew she wouldn’t dare answer. Not again. Not when she was with him.

Nora answered his question silently, by reaching up to pull his lips down to hers. Within seconds, he pushed inside of her and she gasped against his mouth. His movements were ragged and hostile at first, causing Nora to keep gasping out, trying to get ahold of herself before she lost it. Then his rhythm evened out, going slower and more sensually. 

“He can’t give you this, Nora. He can’t give you what I give you,” Nora heard Harry’s husky voice in her ear.

His little challenges were pointless, yet so arousing. She couldn’t lie and say his confidence didn’t turn her on, because _oh god_ it did. And he’d been right all along. He knew things with Grant were lacking, he called her out on it the day they met. She found him to be a cocky little shit – _technically_ she still found him to be a cocky little shit, but he was a cocky little shit who knew how to fulfill her needs better than anyone else ever did before.

“Is that all you’ve got?” She challenged him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. His head popped up from the crook of her neck, his eyes blazing into hers.

“You want it?” He asked, his voice thick with annoyance.

“Yeah. Give it to me,” she shot back at him.

A guttural growl rumbled through him as he sat up, grabbing her thighs tightly in his hands, rocketing himself in and out, sending her brain into a tailspin as her whole body felt him. He accepted the challenge and was doing an excellent job of fulfilling it. The pleasure raced through her almost immediately and she didn’t know how much more she could take.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry,” Nora growled as her hands gripped into the plush cushion of the lounge couch, trying to hold tight.

Her teeth dug deep into the flesh of her bottom lip as her body began to shake with orgasm, doing her best to not scream out like she wanted to.

Once her body stilled, Harry’s rhythm slowed, bringing his body down on top of hers again. He left a hardened kiss on her lips before burying his face in the crook of her neck once again. When she heard him moan against her shoulder blade, his body stilling, she knew he finished as well. His breathing was ragged and hot against her skin, but she didn’t want to push him away. She knew she should, but she didn’t want to.

He was messing with her head, this time without even trying and she could finally feel the annoyance bubbling up inside her again as she lay there thinking about it.

“I hate you,” she breathed loud enough for him to hear it. His body shook slightly before he pulled up and she could see he was laughing.

“I fucking hate you,” Nora said, rolling her eyes as she pushed him further away from her.

“I thought we were past this, Nora,” he told her.

“We’ll never be past this,” she spat at him as she swung her legs over the side of the couch, pulling her tube top back up over her chest.

“Even after that?” He questioned.

“Fucking means nothing, Harry,” she told him with a sneer.

“Fucking means _everything_ , Nora,” he countered with a hardened stare.

“Ugh,” she growled, grabbing her underwear and pants, pulling them on quickly.

“Nothing changes,” Nora snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Nora. _Everything_ changes now,” he said with a confident smirk, annoying her further.

Everything in her wanted to argue with him, but she knew the narrow line she once walked with him had now disappeared. The line was no longer blurred, it was just gone. They crossed it and erased it in the same instance.

_Everything changes now._


	12. T W E L V E

“Nora… Nor- _rahhh_.”

Nora woke-up to the sound of her name being called in her sleep. Except it wasn’t in her sleep. And it wasn’t anyone she expected it to be.

“Louis?” She asked as she sat up in the bed, looking at the silhouetted boy next to her.

“C’mon, Nora. We’ve got big plans,” she heard Liam say and she turned to see him standing on the other side of her bed with a flashlight illuminating the ground.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked, feeling so incredibly confused. Was it just a weird dream? Or was it an even weirder reality?

A split second later, Liam turned the bedside light on, causing Nora to shield her eyes away.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she hissed.

“Sorry,” Liam said sheepishly.

Nora looked up and noticed Harry standing on the other side of the room, which startled her. What the hell was going on?

“Seriously. What is going on?” Nora asked, looking around at three-fifths of the members of the band.

“We’re going to cause a little mischief,” Liam said as he turned off the flashlight that was in his hand.

“C’mon. Get up,” Louis said, pulling her blanket off her body, revealing she was only wearing a tank top and panties.

“Louis!” Nora gasped, trying to grab for the blanket, but it was out of her reach.

“ _Oi_ , sorry, love,” Louis said, standing up, quickly turning away from her. Liam did the same, but Nora noticed Harry didn’t avert his gaze or even try to. In fact, he stood there smirking at her like a jackass.

“Okay, someone explain to me what you three are doing in my hotel room,” Nora said as she got out of the bed and crossed the room to her suitcase, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Harry got your key from the front desk,” Liam chimed in, finally looking back at her. Nora’s head snapped up to Harry again, sending him a glare. She got a devious smirk in response, which wasn’t surprising.

“We’re literally right next door to the venue,” Louis added, causing Nora to look at him oddly.

“Yeah, so?” She said, feeling incredibly confused.

“We’re going to sneak in,” Louis continued and Nora let out a laugh.

“Oh, you’re serious?” Nora asked him, dropping her smile.

“Hell yeah, we’re serious. It’s not the first time we’ve done something like this,” Louis told her.

“And you’ve never gotten caught?” She asked, looking between Louis and Liam.

“Oh, we have,” Liam said with a playful smirk.

“We’ve gotten chased by security before. It was mad,” Louis laughed, looking over at Liam who was grinning from ear to ear.

“And you didn’t get in trouble?” Nora questioned.

“If we get arrested, Zayn said he’ll bail us out,” Louis told her.

“Zayn’s not coming?” Nora asked.

“He’s already sleeping. He didn’t want to get up,” Liam told her.

“What about Niall?” She asked.

“He’s going to get the other lads,” Louis explained.

“So, this is something you guys do all the time?” She asked, feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

“When we can,” Louis nodded.

“This is ridiculous,” she said as she pulled on a sweat shirt over her very skimpy tank top.

“But it’s going to be loads of fun. C’mon. We’re wasting time,” Louis said, heading toward the door.

“Oh my god,” Nora breathed, running her fingers through her hair, bunching it up to put it in a ponytail.

“Are you in, Nora?” Louis stopped to ask. Nora let out a big sigh, but finally nodded her head.

“Alright, but Zayn better bail me out of jail too,” she huffed, slipping on her hot pink flip flops.

“Alright, Nora. Let’s go!” Louis said, throwing open her hotel room door.

Nora grabbed her cell phone from the charger and slipped it into the front pocket of her hoodie before she looked up to see Harry waiting for her to go.

“After you,” he said in his deep voice. She nodded and proceeded out after Louis.

“I told you she’d need convincing,” she heard Harry say to Liam as she turned the corner into the hallway. All she could do was roll her eyes as the hotel room door slammed with their exit.

“Shit! I didn’t grab my key,” Nora hissed as she turned back to her door.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ve got you covered,” Harry said, patting the back pocket of his jeans, sending her a wink.

Her eyes narrowed at him, still holding on to the animosity toward him from before. For some reason it annoyed her so much that Harry had a key to her room. With him having it, it almost felt like he was in control of her for some reason and she didn’t like it one bit.

Moments later, Niall and some of the band guys came filing out of a hotel room down the hall. Ten minutes later they were all sneaking out the back entrance of the hotel, heading toward the stadium where in less than eighteen hours they would be playing to a sold out crowd.

“This stadium is massive. It’s unbelievable. It’s even got a bowling alley in it,” Liam explained to Nora as they walked.

“A bowling alley?” She questioned.

“Not a full bowling alley, but it’s got like three or four lanes. And there’s a swimming pool and a hot tub. And a sauna in the locker room,” Liam explained.

“Jeez. Why would they have all that?” She asked, baffled at the outrageous and seemingly unneeded luxuries in a sports stadium.

“For the players,” Liam told her, like it was common knowledge or something.

“It seems a bit like overkill. Shouldn’t they be focusing on the game?” Nora questioned.

“It helps them train for the game. There’s loads of things that can help them. I’ve heard football– _American_ football players have been known to take ballet classes to help improve their footwork on the field,” Liam went on to say.

“Weird,” Nora commented, making a face as she pictured a bunch of overgrown men wearing leotards pirouetting around.

“It makes sense though,” Liam said.

Once they reached the venue, Louis walked right up to one of the doors a pulled it open.

“What the hell?” Nora asked, wide-eyed and wondering.

“We already checked the doors before we woke you. Why do you think we just walked around half the building?” Louis explained to her.

“This is weird,” Nora said, eyeing the guys.

“Don’t worry. We’re not playing a trick on you, Nora,” Liam said with a laugh and she gave him an odd look before she followed them inside.

Liam’s flashlight came into play once they were inside. The rest of the guys pulled out their cell phones and turned on their lights. Nora decided to do the same, not wanting to be the only one left in the dark.

“C’mon, this way,” Louis whispered and Liam jogged up to him with the flashlight.

Nora was left in the back of the group, which she didn’t like one bit. She felt a tingle of fear shoot up her spine and imagined a whole slew of bad outcomes in her head – from getting caught by security to getting murdered by a fictitious serial killer. She walked a little fast and a little closer to Harry, whom was also trailing behind the rest of them. It was the only time she’d been grateful to be in his presence.

From what Nora could tell they were in some sort of underground tunnel in the stadium and she absolutely hated it. She felt all sorts of claustrophobic being in the pitch black building already, but to add being underground to it just freaked her out even more.

“Do they even know where they’re going?” Nora whispered to Harry.

“Probably not,” Harry said in response, looking over at her with a smirk on his face.

“What am I doing here?” Nora groaned to herself.

“Going on an adventure,” Harry said and beamed at smile at her.

“Here,” she heard Louis say as he gripped onto a door handle and pulled it open.

The room ahead was still dark, but Nora could see a small shimmering of light coming from inside. Once she stepped through the doors she realized where they were. They’d made it out to the football field.

“Make sure to keep that door open. We don’t want to get locked in,” Louis told Josh who put down the built-in doorstopper.

Nora followed the guys out onto the side line as her eyes looked around the massive stadium. The moon and stars were shining so bright it lit up the whole sky.

“This is amazing,” Nora breathed and realized only Harry was there to hear her words.

“Innit?” He said with a smile on his face as he looked around too.

“C’mon, let’s go find some balls,” Louis said to whomever was listening and disappeared back through the door they came. Josh and Niall followed him to help out.

“By tomorrow night, the grass will be covered up and there will be 50,000 screaming fans filling this whole stadium,” Harry told her.

“It’s crazy how little time they need to transform this place,” Nora replied.

Nora was in awe of the whole thing. It was just amazing. She walked out to center field and laid down in the grass, looking up at the stars. Moments later Harry walked over and laid down too, his head next to her, but his body sprawled out the opposite way.

“There are so many stars,” Harry said quietly.

“Infinite,” Nora whispered.

“Can you see any constellations?” Harry asked her.

“There – the big dipper,” Nora said, pointing up at the sky.

“Easy,” Harry said dryly.

“And the little dipper, over there,” Nora said pointing it out.

“Orion’s belt,” Harry said, pointing up toward the grouping of stars.

“And the North Star,” Nora said, pointing to the brightest star in the sky.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Harry laughed, looking over at her.

“What else can you find, hot shot?” She asked, smiling at him.

“Give me a minute,” he said, searching the stars.

“Okay, look. Right there. Aquarius,” he said, pointing to one on the outer rim of the sky.

“Where?” Nora asked, trying to find where he was pointing.

“There to the left of all the other ones,” he explained.

“I don’t see it,” Nora said trying to strain her eyes.

“Here,” Harry said, scooting closer to her so their heads were right next to each other, side by side.

“Give me your hand,” Harry said, reaching backwards to grab it.

“Why?” She asked, furrowing her brow in question.

“Just give me your hand,” he huffed, grabbing onto it.

He raised both of their arms in the air and made sure their eyes were exactly level to one another’s before he showed her where it was again.

“There. Do you see it?” He asked, intertwining his fingers with hers, only their index fingers pointing upward. Nora’s sucked in a breath and held it for a long moment before she let it out as silently as possible, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

“What is it supposed to be?” She asked, trying to sound casual when her whole body was reacting favorably to the boy next to her.

“It’s a man, also known as the water bearer. That’s what the name Aquarius means – the water bearer. There’s a triangle-like grouping of stars that’s supposed to be the water he’s pouring and there are a couple stars shooting out, which are his body and limb,” Harry explained. It was really hard to see what he was seeing, but Nora nodded her head anyway.

“It’s one of the largest constellations in the sky,” Harry told her.

“Why do you know so much about Aquarius?” Nora asked, curiously as she gently took her hand back from him.

“It’s my sign,” Harry breathed lowly next to her ear, causing a shiver to shoot up her spine. It was weird to her that he knew so much about things like the stars in the sky and zodiac signs.

“Do you see it?” He asked finally.

“I see it,” she lied, her voice quiet, wondering why she felt so comfortable gazing at the stars, lying next to a boy like Harry.

“Good,” Harry breathed, turning his head to look at her. She turned hers too, but immediately backed away as their noses grazed against each other’s. It was too intimate for her.

Only then could she register the other guy’s voices as they laughed and joked with each other down the field. Nora sat up to look at them, if only to break away from the overly-intimate moment she just shared with Harry. Louis, Niall and Josh managed to find a couple of football’s and a soccer ball and they were already using them.

“We should get up before we get trampled,” Nora said, pulling herself up off the ground. Harry still lay there with his upper body propped up on his elbows watching her. Nora ignored him and walked toward the other guys.

“Nora, catch!” Sandy yelled and threw a football right to her. Surprising even herself she caught it in her arms.

“Holy shit!” She yelped, thrusting it in the air as some of the guys cheered for her.

“We’ve got ourselves a pro!” Niall laughed, watching as Nora took position and threw it back to Sandy, which he easily caught.

“Niall, go long,” Sandy said and Niall immediately began running out to mid-field.

Nora noticed that Harry wasn’t there any longer and she instantly wondered where he went. When she felt him grasp her hand she nearly leapt out of her skin.

“Jesus Christ, Harry!” She yelped, ripping her hand from his.

“C’mon. Let’s go find the pool,” he breathed in her ear.

“What? No,” she said, looking at him incredulously.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun,” he said, grasping her hand again and she let him.

As the other guys ran around the field throwing and kicking balls, Nora let Harry lead her back into the darkness of the underground tunnels.

“Why are we doing this?” Nora whined as the hallway seemed to get darker and darker, their cell phones not giving off much light to guide them.

“Because it’s fun. C’mon. I remember the pool being on the west side of the locker rooms,” Harry said as he pushed a door open that led to another dark room.

Harry paused for a moment before suddenly the bright florescent lights turned on in the room, revealing that they were standing in the locker room.

“That was you, right? You turned on the light?” Nora asked sounding paranoid, gripping tightly to his hand.

“Yes. Who did you think it was?” Harry asked, smirking wildly at her.

“I don’t know. The person who’s going to catch us and throw us in jail,” Nora scoffed, looking at him with a bold glare.

“Relax. Nobody’s going to throw us is jail,” Harry said, tugging her along.

The locker room was quite posh. There were nice cedar closets for each of the players and black leather couches scattered around the room. There were at least four massive TV’s adorning the walls and a massive mural of the sports team logo painted on the ceiling.

Harry didn’t seem to care much. She was sure it was all stuff he took for granted. He had enough money to buy anything and everything he wanted. He probably expected things to be this luxurious where ever he went.

The two of them went through another door that led them through to a massive shower room, where to the left Nora spotted the sauna Liam mentioned to her earlier.

“The pool should be just on the other side of here,” Harry said.

“I don’t have a suit,” Nora said as they reached the doors.

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked back at her with a dumb look on his face.

“Really, Nora?” He asked.

“What?” She scoffed.

“I’ve explored every inch of your body, _thoroughly_ , and you’re worried about not having a swimming suit?” Harry asked her dryly.

“Ew, gross. Don’t remind me,” Nora said, smacking him on the chest.

“Don’t act like you didn’t love every minute of it,” Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes at her.

“Shut up,” she snapped, wanting him to stop talking about it.

Harry pushed through the door into a dimly lit, wide-open room that indeed housed a pool.

“ _Voilà_ ,” Harry said, dropping her hand, only to wave his hands out in a sweeping gesture at the pool.

“Bravo,” she said flatly and he snapped his attention back to her.

“You’re getting in with or without your clothes, Nora,” Harry said in a warning tone.

“You first, Styles,” she said, feigning a sweet smile.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and began to unbutton his shirt.

“Are there any lights in here? Like at least in the pool. Maybe it wouldn’t seem so eerie then,” Nora asked, looking down at the dark water.

“There’s got to be controls somewhere,” Harry said looking around.

“ _Aha_ ,” he said spotting a box on the wall near the door they came in from.

Nora watched as he walked toward it and opened it up, using his cell phone for light. Moments later the lights in the pool turned on and illuminated the water.

“Now, no more excuses,” Harry said, walking back toward her with his shirt completely unbuttoned.

“I wasn’t making excuses,” Nora grumbled under her breath.

“Then get undressed,” Harry said as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders, revealing the scattering of tattoos on his chest and arm.

“Why did you get so many tattoos? I mean you’re only nineteen. Don’t you think you’re going to regret them when you’re older?” Nora asked as her eyes washed over them.

“No. I think I’ll look back on them and remember what a blast I had during the time I got them,” Harry said, surprising her with such a positive outlook.

“Hmm,” she said as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head.

“Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know what I’d get if I did,” she said with a shrug.

“Get something you can look back on fondly,” he advised her and she smiled at the idea.

“Like you can get ‘Harry was here’ tattooed right across your bum. Because Harry _definitely_ was there,” he said vulgarly, giving her a wicked grin.

“Fuck off,” she laughed, swatting at him, but missing him by mere inches. Harry laughed out loud and it echoed in the large room.

“ _Shhh_. Someone’s going to hear you,” Nora hissed.

“No one’s going to hear me. The other lads are half a world away and there’s no one else here, Nora,” Harry said, sauntering up toward her, gripping onto her waist.

“Get away from me,” she said, pressing her palms against his bare chest. But her bark was worse than her bite.

“Take your clothes off,” he breathed, quirking an eyebrow in challenge.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she said lowly, but she wasn’t mad. She was actually in really high spirits.

Harry’s lips turned up into a wide smile as he took a step back and unbuttoned his black skinny jeans, before kicking off his boots. Nora kicked off her hot pink flip flops before she pressed the heels of her palms down on the waistband of her sweatpants, causing them to slip past her hips and pool at her ankles, leaving her in just her tiny tank top and panties. She watched as Harry’s eyes watched her and she kind of liked it. Harry shimmied out of his own pants and tossed them onto the ground next to his boots.

“C’mon, Nora,” Harry challenged, eyeing her.

“I’m coming,” she huffed and his smile widened.

“Not yet,” he said as he turned and pushed down his boxer briefs before he took a running leap for the pool and dove in head first.

She watched as the water splashed all around him and he disappeared into the clear water. She smiled to herself as she pulled off her tank top and let her panties drop to the floor. By the time Harry was resurfacing, Nora was jumping into the pool, her feet taking the lead.

“Atta girl,” Harry said when she came back up to the surface.

“It’s cold,” Nora shivered, feeling the goosebumps all over her skin.

“The heat must be turned off,” Harry noted.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Nora hissed as her teeth began to chatter. She longed for the warmth of her sweatshirt and sweatpants. Better yet, the warmth of her bed at the hotel next door.

“We’re on an adventure,” Harry reminded her.

“I’m freezing my ass off in a pool in a building that we broke into. I would hardly call it an adventure,” Nora countered.

“It’s the best kind of adventure,” Harry argued.

“Why is that?” Nora asked as Harry swam toward her.

“Because…” He said, gripping onto her hips in the water. She had half a mind to swim away from him, but she could already feel the warmth radiating off of him.

“…you’re naked,” Harry breathed against her lips. Nora scoffed, turning her face away from his.

“You’ve got to try harder than that, Styles,” she said as she easily evaded him, swimming away to the other side of the pool.

“Careful. That’s where they keep their sharks,” Harry called out to her.

“Ha-ha. Very funny,” Nora said, turning to glare at him.

“Dun-nah, dun-nah, _dun-nah_ , _dun-nah_ ,” Harry said, singing the theme from _Jaws_ as he swam toward her.

“Get away from me, Styles,” she warned, but he kept on singing the song and advancing toward her.

“I’ll scream,” she warned, but he kept coming.

“Harry,” she squealed, trying to move away from him, but he was too fast. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Nora screeched loudly and Harry reached up to cover her mouth.

“ _Shhh_ , Nora. The sharks will hear you,” Harry breathed playfully in her ear. Nora’s backside was pressed against Harry’s front and immediately she felt his hardness against her.

“Harry! _Jesus_ ,” she snapped, pushing him off her.

“Did you get poked by a shark fin?” He asked, smirking wildly at her.

“Oh my god. _Gross_ ,” she laughed.

“C’mere, Nora,” he said, reaching out for her, but she easily evaded him again, laughing out loud.

“I thought those things were supposed to shrivel up in cold water,” Nora joked, biting her lip as she backed away from him into shallower water.

“He likes what he sees,” Harry smirked devilishly as he looked down at her bare breasts peeking out of the water. Nora rolled her eyes and covered her chest with her arms.

“No need to be coy, Nora,” Harry laughed, moving in closer.

“Not coy, just cautious,” she countered.

“Being cautious hasn’t been your strong suit in the past,” Harry reminded her.

“Get that thing away from me,” Nora giggled as he moved in closer and her back suddenly met with the side of the pool, giving her no way out. Harry pressed up against her a moment later.

“Harry,” she giggled, her traitorous body already warming up to him.

“Don’t fight it, Nora,” he breathed against her ear.

“Harry,” she whimpered, her body relaxing against his.

Harry’s lips kissed up the side of her neck as his fingertips pulled her body even closer to his, if that were possible.

“ _Mm_ ,” she moaned as a shiver ran up her spine when his teeth tugged at her earlobe.

Harry’s hands wrapped around her back side, pressing her further against him as their mouths finally met. Nora kissed him back immediately, ready to give herself over to him. She knew it would be futile to try to fight it. He had her exactly where he wanted her and deep down inside her she knew she wanted to be there too.

It was easy for Harry to part her legs in the water and slip inside of her. Nora let out a gasp against his mouth, but clung onto him as she felt every inch of him slide into her. Harry’s breathing shuddered against her lips as he bottomed out. He paused a few moments, looking down at her, making sure she was alright. When she kissed his mouth, he knew she was and he pulled back and pushed in, beginning a rhythm inside her.

Nora’s breathing became ragged and labored the faster he went. Harry’s tiny grunts in her ear were soothing to her as the pleasure engulfed her from head to toe. Her grip around his shoulders kept slipping because of the water, but she held on the best she could. She knew her back would be bruised in the morning from the side of the pool she was being fucked against, but it was a small price to pay for the pleasure it brought her.

“ _Fuck_ , Nora,” Harry grunted as he kept rocketing up inside of her.

“Jesus Christ, Harry. _Jesus Christ_ ,” she moaned as her stomach tightened and pleasure raced through her, reaching every single extremity.

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Nora moaned as it built and built until she finally exploded.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she hissed, digging her fingernails into the flesh on Harry’s back.

A second later she heard Harry let out a low grunt, his body stilling in the process. She knew he’d come too. Their ragged breathing was the only thing to be heard in the whole room as they both came down from their high.

“Holy shit,” Harry breathed as his arms loosened around her and he slipped out.

Nora’s legs slipped from his waist and found the bottom of the pool again as she moved her aching back away from the wall. She wasn’t sure what to say or do, so she just sunk into the water up to her chin and watched him. Harry ran his fingers through his wet hair as he took a deep breath. His eyes met hers a second later.

“I told you you’d come,” he said and let a devious smirk turn up his lips. Nora let out a laugh.

“Fuck you,” she said and splashed water at him. Harry’s low cackle made Nora laugh even more.

“You’re ridiculous,” she said rolling her eyes as her laughter died out, but her smile held on her face.

She hated that he was actually making her _enjoy_ his company.

“We should get back before the other guys wonder where we are and come search for us,” Nora suggested.

“Yeah, probably,” he said and nodded his head.

She watched as he swam to the ladder and climbed out, giving her a great view of his fit-as-hell ass.

“Are you checking me out, Nora?” Harry asked, turning back to eye her as he stood naked on the ladder. Nora laughed out loud and splashed water at him again. Harry laughed as he got out of the pool and tried to shake the water off himself.

“Are there towels?” Nora asked as she climbed up the ladder next.

“I saw some in the shower room,” Harry said as he gathered up his clothes in his wet hands.

“Fuck, I’m freezing,” Nora hissed as her whole body covered in goose bumps.

She grabbed her own clothing and followed Harry back into the shower room where they found a whole shelf of fluffy white towels.

“ _Hallelujah_ ,” Nora gasped, dropping her clothes to the floor, trading them for one of the towels.

Harry grabbed one too, beginning to dry himself off. Nora went for a different tactic and just draped the towel around her body, snuggling into it.

“You’re never going to dry off like that,” Harry said, bringing his towel up to her head to dry her hair.

“You’re going to snarl it!” Nora hissed, backing away from him.

“Forgive me for helping,” Harry said, feigning offense.

“It’s just… you don’t understand, you don’t have long hair,” she told him, smoothing out her hair with her hand.

“My hair is long enough,” Harry grumbled as he went to dry his own head.

Nora smirked to herself as she watched him. It was a sweet gesture. Harry was half way dressed by the time Nora decided to pull her towel away from her body and dry herself off. By the time she got fully dressed, Harry was just standing there watching her.

“This isn’t a peep show,” Nora snarked at him.

“Then I want my money back. What the hell kind of a peep show has the girl put her clothes back on?” Harry joked, smirking playfully at her. Nora scoffed and rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“C’mon. Let’s find the lads,” Harry said, dropping his towel in a heap on the ground.

“You’re just going to leave that there?” Nora asked.

“Yeah. Where else am I going to put it?” Harry asked.

“You could at least lay it out to dry on the bench,” Nora said, bending over to pick it up, throwing it back at him. Harry caught it easily and Nora caught the roll of his eyes.

It only took her a moment to lay her towel out on the bench before her attention was back on Harry, cocking an eyebrow at him. He let out a huff and did as she said, laying his towel out too.

“Not everyone has _assistants_ to clean up after them,” Nora scolded him.

“Be real, Nora. I’m certain this place has hundreds of people that clean up around here,” Harry argued.

“That’s not the point,” Nora hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon,” he said, turning to open the door to the locker room.

They found all the other guys sprawled out on the couches in the locker room watching _Sport Center_ on all four of the TV’s.

“Oi! Where’ve you two been?” Louis asked, noticing their presence.

“We just went for a swim,” Harry told him. Nora’s cheeks blushed rapidly, realizing just how easily one of them could have walked in on her and Harry fucking in the pool.

“Oh my god, the pool,” Louis said excitedly as he sat up straight.

“You wanna go?” Josh asked Louis.

“Hell yeah, I wanna go,” Louis said standing up. Nora’s cheeks blushed further knowing she and Harry already tainted it with their sinful act.

“Anyone else?” Josh asked the other guys and they all seemed to be on board.

“We’re going to head back, I think,” Harry said, speaking for both of them. Normally Nora would have been offended and protested just to spite him, but she was too tired to care. All she wanted to do was get back into her bed.

“Alright. See you in the morning,” Louis said as the other guys disappeared into the shower room.

“Yeah, night,” Harry said waving him off.

Harry and Nora left the same way they came in, making sure to make as little noise as possible, just in case. They walked back to the hotel silently. And as they rode the elevator, Nora couldn’t help but watch Harry out of the corner of her eye. She had fun with him. She really did. And she didn’t know how to feel about that. When the elevator bell dinged, it startled her.

There was nothing said as they walked down the hallway to her hotel room door. Harry took out the key card for Nora’s room from his back pocket and slid it into the slot, producing the green light right away. Nora pushed it open and turned to him.

“Goodnight, Harry,” she said quietly.

“Night, Nora,” Harry told her with a small smile.

Nora nodded her head and turned into the room, letting the door close behind her. She peeled off her damp clothes and crawled into bed naked, feeling good about the _adventure_ she just had with Harry Styles at her side.


	13. T H I R T E E N

The way Nora was panting made Harry’s entire body ache. He might just spontaneously combust the next time he heard her moan into his ear.

“Harry, I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Nora whispered, causing his eyes to shoot open and look down at her. It was a long way from the moan he’d been hoping for.

“Why do you always question?” He asked her with more than a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“I just—” She stammered, as she pushed up against his chest.

“You need to stop worrying,” he told her, leaning in to kiss her neck.

“Says you, who doesn’t have shit riding on this,” she said as he kissed her neck.

“Nor, this is adventurous. This is fun. This is dangerous. This is sexy. _You_ are sexy,” he said, continuing the foreplay.

“ _Mm_ ,” she moaned and he smiled against her neck. _There it was_.

“Nora,” Harry breathed against her lips.

“Hmm,” she hummed.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised as he looked down into her eyes. She just stared back at him looking wonder struck.

“I know you’re worried about… _stuff_. But I just… you don’t… just you don’t have to worry, okay. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he told her again.

Harry watched as her eyes softened and her brows furrowed slightly.

“Harry…” She breathed seconds before he felt her hand grip the back of his neck and pull him down so their lips connected.

Being the good guy wasn’t hard after all. He couldn’t really say he had any real experience in the matter. He did play the asshole in pretty much every relationship he ever had. But for some reason, there was something about Nora that made him want to change his ways. Maybe it was her total disregard of him – her complete loathing of him that did him in. Something made him want to weasel his way in. And now that he was finally there, it felt good.

“Think of all the girls who don’t get a chance at making out with _Harry Styles_ now…” Nora smiled against his lips.

“Who says?” Harry asked, smirking down at her.

“Fuck you,” she laughed, smacking his chest lightly.

Harry pulled up, kneeling between her legs, his hands holding up her knees against his hips.

“Who says I only kiss you?” Harry asked, smirking deviously at her, testing the water a bit. He _wasn’t_ kissing anyone else, but who said he couldn’t if he wanted to?

“ _Pssssh_ ,” she huffed, blowing out a large, sarcastic breath as she tried to sit up underneath him.

“No, Nora. Get back down. I’m just asking,” Harry chuckled, pressing his body down against hers again.

“Well, _I’m_ not kissing anybody else. And I’m sure as hell not _fucking_ anybody else,” she explained, her hands on his chest, trying to keep him at a distance.

“Who’s stopping you?” He asked her, curious of what she would say.

“What? Do you want me to fuck other guys?” She scoffed and he shrugged passively. He didn’t. He _really_ didn’t want her to, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“God. _Gross_ ,” she said, pushing hard against his chest, heaving him off of her.

“What?” Harry chuckled. Nora sat up, turning away from him as another scoff escaped her lips.

“I’m just saying, if I’m sleeping with somebody, I’m not out fucking other people,” she said, turning her head to look at him.

“Like exclusivity?” Harry questioned, cocking his eyebrow at her. Was she looking to call him _‘boyfriend’_?

“ _No_ ,” she said with thick attitude in her voice.

“But you’re saying you’re not sleeping with other people and you don’t want me sleeping with other people. Sounds to me like—” He began, getting cut off before finishing the thought.

“That’s not – _no_. I don’t – _ugh_. _God!”_ She stammered out her frustration.

“Wasn’t it easier when you hated me?” Harry smirked at her.

“I still do,” she snapped, sending him a glare.

“Sure,” he laughed outright.

“I do,” she pressed.

“Mm-hmm. You love to hate me so much, don’t you, Nora?” Harry breathed seductively, pressing forward, grabbing her by the waist to pull her back onto the couch.

“Knock it off,” she giggled through a growl.

“Knock what off? _This_?” He asked, working his body between her legs again before thrusting his hardness against her.

“ _Ohhh_. God – you suck,” she moaned.

“ _Mm-hmm_. I do,” Harry hummed against her lips before pressing his firmly against them. She immediately began kissing him back hungrily, to which he silently delighted in.

Fooling around on the tour bus was one of Harry’s favorite adventures on tour. And having a girl to do it with that traveled with him was _A-fucking-plus_. He didn’t have to scour the crowd of waiting fan-girls. He had Nora. He had a beautiful, older woman at his disposal. Sure, she took a little convincing almost every time he wanted to hook up, but it was well worth it.

“I hate you so much,” she moaned almost inaudibly as he kissed his way down her neck, simultaneously pushing up her shirt.

“You love it,” he said, doing his best to remove the obstructive fabric.

Her glossy eyes sent his a glare and he chuckled, thoroughly amused by her as his fingers immediately went to popping open the button on the front of her jean shorts.

“Just… we don’t have a lot of time,” Nora said impatiently as she began to shimmy herself out of her shorts.

Harry smiled down at Nora, happy that she was finally fully on board. A moment later he pulled off his own shirt and pushed down his black skinny jeans. As Harry reached up to pull down the straps of her bra, she swatted at his hands.

“Just leave it on. Come on,” she said, pushing down her panties.

“Fine. But—” Harry said, gripping onto the front of her bra, popping out both of her breasts.

“There,” he smiled, satisfied with himself.

“Typical,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed onto his hips, pulling him down on top of her.

“What? You have nice tits,” he told her.

“ _Nice_ ,” she scoffed sarcastically at his word usage.

“Mmm,” he moaned, reaching up to grab the closest one.

“Just—come on,” she said reaching down, grabbing onto his already hardened penis.

“ _Christ_ ,” he chuckled, looking down as she helped guide him inside of her.

The second Harry pushed in, a satisfying moan escaped from her lips and he smirked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked so content, like she just got everything she ever wanted. Within moments, Nora’s eyes opened, staring back into his and he realized he paused for too long – he let his thoughts linger and he was not going fast enough for her.

“What are you doing?” She hissed at him.

“You,” he said, immediately beginning a rhythm inside of her.

With the prospect of being caught at any moment, it made it so much better. Harry liked to live a little dangerously, being a little rebellious by nature. And what was more rebellious than fucking the forbidden assistant in the bands tour bus?

“Fuck, Nora,” Harry groaned as his fists clutched tightly to the couch cushion below them. Her breathing was coming out in gasps with every thrust and it was so fucking sexy.

“Faster, Harry,” she moaned, digging her fingertips into the flesh of his back.

Harry knew she just wanted to get it over with. He knew her mind was secretly stuck on the fact that she had everything riding on this one fuck. Anyone of the guys could burst in, witnessing them in all their sexual glory. And really, Harry could try his hardest to keep them from sending her packing, but after witnessing something like that, he wasn’t sure he’d hold much pull in the situation. But he would sure as hell try his best if it came down to it.

Harry’s hips rocked back and forth against hers, faster and faster until little whimpers started coming out with her heavy pants. He could already feel the slight tingling of orgasm and hoped like hell she was getting there too, because with this new heightened rhythm, he was bound to bust his shit soon.

“ _Ohww_ ,” Nora groaned, closing her eyelids tightly. She was almost there.

Harry buried his face deep within the crook of her neck as his lower half did all the work. Her moans in his ear were only egging him on to bring him straight to his end.

“Keep going,” she panted, her voice coming out breathy and strained. Her blunt fingertips buried deep within the flesh of his back. Harry didn’t know how long she needed him to last for, but the end was fucking near.

“Nora, I’m gonna—” Harry grunted in her ear.

“ _Keep_ going,” she said firmly and he knew he needed to hold on just a little bit longer.

Holding himself back as best he could, he continued thrusting deeply into her, listening as her breaths almost started choking her as they came faster and faster. He let out a deep groan due to the fact that it was almost impossible to hold himself back at this point.

“Nora,” Harry groaned in her ear.

“Oh-oh- _oh_ ,” she moaned and he was certain as her body fell at ease that she finished.

“ _Fuckk_ ,” he groaned, letting himself go too, unable to hold it in any longer.

Harry’s heart was pounding so loud, he could hear it and feel it in his ears. The only thought coursing through his brain was how fucking good he felt – how fucking fantastic spontaneous sex on the tour bus was.

His mouth was so dry, he could barely swallow as his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, Nora,” Harry said, pulling up to look at her.

Her breathing was ragged and her eyelids were heavy as a small smile formed on her lips. She was so fucking sexy lying there – her chest and stomach shining with perspiration.

“Mmm,” he moaned lightly as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again. She kissed him back for a few seconds before he felt her palms against his chest.

“No time to cuddle,” she said, pushing him up further.

“Jesus. You’re like the girl version of me,” Harry chuckled as she fixed the front of her bra and leaned down to grab up her panties.

“I’ll never be like you,” she sneered, sending him a slight glare. He just had to laugh as he pulled back on his boxer briefs.

Harry was never one to cuddle or linger after a sexual encounter, so it was almost perfect for him.

“Shit,” Harry heard Nora say under her breath. She was on her feet within 2.5 seconds staring out the side window of the lounge.

“What?” He asked looking up at her standing in her bra and panties.

“Liam and Josh are walking toward the bus,” she said, moving quickly away from the window to gather up the rest of their clothes.

“Get dressed!” She said, throwing his shirt and pants at him.

“Go hide in the bathroom,” Harry told her. She nodded and made a mad dash out the lounge door into the small bus bathroom seconds before he heard Liam and Josh climb aboard the bus.

Harry had just enough time to throw his pants and shirt on, and turn on the TV quickly to act like he had a reason to be on the bus.

“Hey, have you seen Nora?” Liam asked nonchalantly as both he and Josh walked into the room.

“What?” Harry asked looking up at him.

“Have you seen Nora? Paul was looking for her,” Liam repeated.

“N-no. I haven’t,” Harry said, looking over at Josh who cocked his eyebrow at him.

Harry watched as his vision fell to the floor and he couldn’t help but look down to see he was looking at Nora’s hot pink flip flops – those stupid fucking flip flops she wore every day. Harry looked up at Josh, his eyes getting wider. If he hadn’t already known something was going on with Harry and Nora, he sure as hell would have gotten the hint now.

“Well, if you see her, send her into the big dressing room,” Liam said, rubbing at his neck, turning back toward the lounge door.

Harry took the opportunity to kick Nora’s sandals out of sight and Josh gave him a small smirk.

“Yeah. I’ll… I’ll send her in… if I see her,” Harry told his band mate.

“Yeah,” Liam said moving toward the front of the bus.

Josh gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and another knowing smirk before he followed Liam off the bus.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry grumbled to himself, running his hands through his long hair.

When he was certain they were heading away from the bus, he walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Nora was sitting on the top of the toilet seat with her chin resting on her hands.

“They’re gone,” he smirked at her, leaning against the door frame.

“This is getting ridiculous,” she said standing up immediately.

“It’s fine. Except Josh saw your stupid flip flops,” he told her, rolling his eyes.

“Did Liam see them!?” She asked wide-eyed.

“No, Liam didn’t see them,” Harry said with a shake of his head, smiling at her.

“This is crazy, Harry,” she said stepping closer to him so he would get out of the way to let her passed.

“Stop,” Harry told her, grabbing onto her arms.

“Just—” She started to argue, looking up into his eyes.

“It’ll be fine, Nora. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he told her again. She sighed, letting both her eyes and shoulders drop.

“Kiss me,” he told her. Her questioning eyes looked back up into his.

“ _Kiss_ me,” he said more demanding. She immediately leaned in pressing her lips quickly to his, then pulling back to look in his eyes again.

“No. _Kiss_ me, Nora,” he told her, demanding more.

She hesitated slightly but did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him the way he wanted her to kiss him.

“Now go find Paul. He’s looking for you,” Harry told her once they broke the kiss.

“Mm-hmm,” she groaned as he stepped back out of the bathroom doorway and let her into the back lounge to get her flip flops.

“Oh, Nora,” Harry said, stopping her before she bolted off the tour bus.

“Hmm?” She asked, turning her head back to him.

“I might need some _assisting_ later,” he said, bobbing his eyebrows at her.

“ _God_ ,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Look forward to that,” he said, laughing out loud.

“Goodbye, Harry,” she said and she was out the door.

There was a thin line between love and hate. And Nora sure as hell was standing in the middle of that line, fighting herself from completely walking over it.


	14. F O U R T E E N

Surely Nora was in over her head when it came to the youngest member of One Direction. _Surely_. She didn’t even know what to do or how to handle herself anymore. She was just lost. And lost wasn’t a good thing to be when she was trying so desperately to keep everything hidden while sneaking around – quite frequently – with said One Direction member.

She gave in, realizing he was a force not to be reckoned with. Even though everything in her detested Harry. She hated everything he stood for. She hated his arrogant eyes always giving her the once over. She hated his self-righteous attitude that always produced a comeback for everything. She hated that sneaky smile he gave when he wanted her to meet him in some dark corridor of the venue or on the tour bus or in the dressing room. Most of the time she would put up a fight – let him know she wasn’t going to play his stupid games. But in the end, she always found herself folding. And he knew this. He knew he could always get her to comply. He had his ways – his sneaky fucking magician ways. Nora didn’t know what he possessed that kept her hooked like an addict, but he always seemed to reel her in.

Harry Styles with stupid arrogant eyes, the obnoxious self-righteous attitude, and that sneering sneaky smile.

Nora should have run for the hills after their first meeting. Life would be so much easier. Instead she broke up with her boyfriend of four years and began risking a perfectly suited dream job to sleep with a _boy_ , who she was not particularly fond of. And on top of that, he was a boy she was contractually obligated to keep her dirty little harpy hands off of.

She wasn’t sure when she’d learn her lesson, but she knew it was something that could happen at a moment’s notice. Anyone from their crew could walk straight in on them at any time and she knew it. Yet she still let it happen over and over again.

As Nora readied for bed – washing her face clean of her makeup, brushing her teeth and slipping into her shorts and tank top – she thought of Harry. Although her feelings stretched thin for him, she still couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement in the pit of her stomach over the fact that tomorrow the tour makes its way to North Carolina – the place of her birth. The place where her parents still lived on a large farm in the more rural part of the state. For some reason, deep down inside her, she wanted Harry to know where she came from. She wanted him to meet her parents and for some stupid reason, she wanted him to appreciate it all.

Nora shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts of Harry as she tamed the smile on her lips. She didn’t want tomorrow to be a disappointment, but somehow knew it would be. And she hated herself a little for having high hopes for him. Harry Styles was a disease – spreading like the plague throughout her entire being. She was sure to be dead soon.

Nora slipped herself underneath the covers of the double bed in her empty hotel room. Paul sure liked to cover the bases when it came to keeping her away from the _precious cargo_ – so much that every night they stayed in a hotel, she got her very own room instead of being bunked with one of the guys. Too bad it didn’t stop Harry from slipping into her hotel room and seducing her the night before Claire’s unexpected arrival.

Sleep was easy to fall into after running around like a crazy person at the venue that night. Nothing seemed to have gone right and it was her who took on the brunt of most of the work. Sleep was welcomed like an old friend as soon as her head hit the pillow. That was until she was woken with a start to the dipping of the mattress next to her.

“What the fu—” Nora gasped.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Harry said, placing his finger over his lip to get her to shut up. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Nora asked quickly, yet quietly as she sat up and turn on the bedside lamp.

Paul and Preston were literally in the next room over and she didn’t want to risk them hearing anything. Who knows how thin the walls were.

Harry sat on his knees on the bed, looking over at her with his arrogant eyes staring into hers with that stupid sneaky smile curving up his lips. _Ooh, she hated that smile_.

“What do you want?” She hissed at him, pulling the blankets up her chest – like he hadn’t seen every inch of her body already anyway.

“It’s my half birthday,” he said, continuing to smirk.

“ _What?_ How the hell did you get in here?” Nora snapped at him.

“I always have a key to your room,” he said, cocking his eyebrow at her.

“Whoa. Creep factor,” she scoffed, not surprised in the slightest.

“Your hotel room is the perfect place, you know,” he said, bobbing his eyebrows once, then twice.

“Not when your bodyguards are on the other side of this wall, Harry. _No_ ,” Nora protested, crossing her arms over her chest, putting her metaphorical foot down.

“It’s my half birthday,” he said, smirking seductively at her.

“I wouldn’t care if it was your _real_ birthday and it fell on Christmas, Harry. We’re not _fucking_ with Paul and Preston in the next room,” she said, shaking her head, letting her eyes fall away from his.

She knew she couldn’t look him in the eye. She couldn’t let those green soul-suckers convince her to go against what she knew in her heart was damning. Not again.

“Nora,” he breathed, reaching his hand out to run his fingers up her arm softly.

“No, Harry,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head once again.

“We can be quiet. We know how to be quiet, Nora. We practically perfected silent sex, okay,” he cooed in his sugary sweet voice, giving her a slight glimpse into a world where Harry Styles wasn’t a total douche. But it was all a façade. All he really wanted was to get his – to hell with the consequences. Yeah, _that_ was the Harry Styles she knew.

“No,” she said firmly once again.

“Nora,” he said, crawling up toward her. She could feel his breath on her skin, cracking the icy walls she built up to keep him out. _God damn it_. She loathed this ruthless _boy_.

“Come on, Nor. It’s my birthday,” he cooed sweetly into her ear, snaking his left arm around her, pulling her body toward his.

“It’s not, Harry,” she whined as his merciless tugging pulled her down on the bed below him.

“Nora,” he whined back the same way as his lips hovered over hers.

“I’m not—” She managed to say before his mouth was at the nape of her neck, kissing its way up, stopping the words from slipping out altogether.

His lips on any part of her sent shivers throughout her entire body – pleasing waves crashing through her. But that was all part of his cunning little tactics. What did she constantly tell herself? _Oh, right_ – that she wasn’t going to play his games.

“Stop,” Nora breathed out in a whisper.

“Do you really want me to?” He asked, his voice husky and seductive.

Did she really want him to? _Well, fuck._ Her sexual attraction to that boy had her body quaking for him already. It was instant. She knew it was why he always seemed to get his way – because she wanted to have _her_ way with him.

“It’s not a good idea,” she breathed, her voice quivering with every syllable.

“But do you really want me to stop?” He asked, his stupid beautiful green eyes doing their voodoo magic on her.

“No,” she confessed, the word coming out almost inaudibly.

“Good,” he cooed, turning his lips up into a sneering smile that read, _I-have-this-girl-wrapped-around-my-finger_.

And he did. For the moment.

Nora didn’t know why she was so submissive in the sexual presence of this insufferable, spoiled, annoying little man. Maybe it was because his sexual presence always blew her mind – or his sexual skills anyway. Either way, she was never left unsatisfied. She was sure he made a point to keep it that way – to keep her salivating at the mouth for him like Pavlov’s dogs.

Nora was already panting for him as he pressed his lower half against hers, teasing her thoroughly. He was already hard and sent disarming tingles all throughout her body, like erratic fireworks, with every thrust he made against her.

“God damn it, Harry,” Nora hissed, all breathy and effected by him.

“Mm,” he hummed against her jaw line and she knew there was no stopping him, because at that point there was no stopping her.

Harry’s hand made its way up her shirt, his soft fingertips dancing across her already hyper-sensitive skin, leaving her with goosebumps everywhere he touched. She could feel his stubble moving slowly across her neck and jaw as he silently worshiped her covetable erogenous zone – from her collarbone straight up to her earlobe. He made it so hard for her to hate him during these moments.

“Let me have my way with you on my birthday,” he breathed against her ear, just before she felt the slight tugging of the lobe with his teeth. _Fuck_.

“It’s not your birthday,” she said breathlessly.

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed back in response as his lips moved across her jaw bone once again, to press firmly against her lips.

Nora’s mouth moved fluidly with his almost immediately – finding it ever-so hard to resist him. He had a way. He definitely had a way.

Harry broke the kiss with a loud smack of their lips as he pulled up and ran his fingers along the waistband of her barely-there shorts. First outside, then in. He eyed her seductively and she watched as his tongue darted out wetting his lips in the sexiest way possible. Fuck this impossible boy with his insatiable sex drive and uncanny ability to make her wet with one simple flick of his tongue. Fuck him.

Nora bit her lip as she eyed him back. There was a challenge in his stare and she searched his eyes warily trying to figure out his next move. But the thing with Harry was that he was so fucking unpredictable all the time. She never knew what was in store for her. She never even had an inkling.

“Will you let me fuck you the way I want – for my birthday?” He questioned, the hint of playfulness in his voice.

“It’s not your birthday…” Nora reminded him again.

“It’s my half birthday, Nora. Stop arguing. Now will you?” He asked, eyeing her mischievously.

“What does that mean? ‘Fuck you the way I want’?”  Nora asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I want to fuck you from behind,” he breathed, licking his lips again.

Nora’s breathing hitched in her throat at the vulgarity in his words. She shouldn’t have been surprised. It was something they hadn’t explored yet – doggy-style. Even she was curious. With Grant, sex was never fun and adventurous. With Harry, it always was.

“Well?” He asked. Nora sat up, her gaze locked on his.

“Happy Birthday,” she sneered at him as she pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her bare-chested. A wide smile formed on his lips.

“Is that a yes?” He asked, the gleam in his eyes ever-present.

“It’s your _half_ birthday,” she answered, with an impassive shrug of her shoulders.

“Mmm,” he hummed and nodded as he pulled off his own shirt, going immediately for the pajama pants that already hung so low on his hips.

“Turn over,” he commanded.

Nora’s entire body stiffened with his words. She didn’t take lightly to being ordered around, but she brushed his demand off with a small glare directed at him as she did what he asked.

She felt his hands brush up and down the bareness of her back and her skin prickled with intensity. She really just wished he would get the show on the road. He was obviously ready for her and if he was observant enough, he would know she was ready too.

“Lie flat on your stomach,” he commanded next and her face contorted in confusion.

“Huh?” She asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Just do it,” he scoffed at her.

“Seriously, Harry,” she scoffed back at him.

“Fucking do it, Nora,” he said impatiently, pressing his palm firmly to her back.

“Fuck, Harry. I’ve got it,” she snapped, swatting his hand off of her as she did what he told her to do, scrunching up one of the pillows underneath her upper body.

“Good,” he breathed as she felt his fingers grip at the hem of her shorts, pulling them down her legs slowly, gathering her panties along with them.

He was taking his sweet time and she completely understood why, having not been able to really savor their sexual moments due to sneaking around behind everyone’s backs. But on the other hand, she couldn’t say it wasn’t annoying as hell when all she wanted was for him to be inside of her.

“God, Harry,” Nora groaned impatiently as he slowly slid his hands up the back of her thighs onto her ass.

“ _Shhh_ ,” he silenced her, continuing to take his sweet time.

Nora rolled her eyes, but didn’t challenge him again. Because in one quick motion, he pulled up her hips – just enough to open her up to him and he was pressing inside of her without warning.

Nora let out a loud gasp as he did and he quietly shushed her again. She bit at her lip to stifle the moans that wanted to erupt out of her as he began a progressive rhythm in and out. It was all new sensations – a whole new position with so many wonderful possibilities, so many pleasurable contours for him to explore. And he did.

The faster he moved inside of her, the harder it was for her to hold in her brash gasps that escaped her slack-jawed mouth.

“Nora,” he warned, his fingertips digging deep into the flesh of her hips.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” she moaned, closing her lips to help extinguish the outburst.

“Nora, quiet,” Harry scolded her.

“Fuck, Harry,” she breathed quietly as he continued his impetuous reign over her.

“Oh-oh- _oh_ ,” she moaned, feeling the makings of a preeminent orgasm work its way through her.

“Nora,” he snapped again, but continued on.

“Fuck,” she breathed loudly.

And with that outburst, Harry wrapped his right arm around her, muzzling her with the palm of his hand.

Seconds later her orgasm ripped through her and she moaned out loudly against his palm. When she came down from her high, Harry took back his hand, gripping onto her hip again to barrel himself through his own orgasm. His rhythm stopped almost immediately as he fell forward against her body, his weight nearly crushing her into the mattress.

“Happy Birthday to me,” he snickered in her ear and for some reason she just wanted to smack the arrogance right out of his tone.


	15. F I F T E E N

Nora woke-up blazing – every part of her body too warm. And it was all too apparent why. The _half_ -birthday boy himself was wrapped tightly around her like vines. His head was resting on the middle of her chest. His arms like vice grips around her waist. Even his legs were intertwined with hers. It wasn’t something she was used to and it kind of flustered her to be that close to another human being – especially someone like Harry Styles who seemed to not have a compassionate bone in his body.

He smelled wonderful though and just the feel of his naked body against her own made her stomach turn – in a good way… or bad, depending how you looked at it. Nora shut her eyes tightly, trying to push away the pleasing thoughts of him – because she knew this boy was not worthy of those kinds of thoughts. It troubled her more than a little to know she was finding solace in his arms.

It took her a few unsettling moments to worm her way out of his tight grasp, dispelling his body heat with him. She found relief in the coolness of the sheets underneath her as she moved away from him. He stirred slightly, but didn’t wake, gripping tightly to the pillow he should have been sleeping on in the first place.

Nora sat up in the bed looking down at him, wondering to herself why he couldn’t just be a normal person – why he couldn’t be respectful and dashing and not a complete and utter jerk to everyone. Their situation would be so much easier if she could just trust him. Was that too much to ask? Couldn’t this boy have the good looks _and_ the amazing personality?

His breathing was even, his lips perfectly pouted – lips she’d kissed so many times, lips that traveled the length of her body on many occasions. His long eyelashes fell perfectly against the tops of his cheeks as his eyes darted quickly back and forth in his deep REM sleep. His hair was a ruffled mess atop his head. Perfect sex hair. He was just so beautiful. It wasn’t fair.

Nora’s stomach felt nauseated with the thoughts of him running through her head. She hated him. Why was she suddenly feeling hopeful about him? Why should she even give him the time of day? She knew the answer easily though. Because she wanted to.

He was exciting and fun and always kept her guessing. Sure, he annoyed the shit out of her most days with his daily attempt at fucking up her life with his stupid arrogant eyes, his self-righteous attitude and that sneaky smile. He was the bane of her existence. But there was something about him that was just so intriguing. She never had a hope of staying away from him – contracts and significant others be damned.

Nora scoffed loudly to herself and rolled her eyes, hating herself even more for being so weak.

He wasn’t supposed to be in her bed. He wasn’t supposed to have a key to her hotel room. He wasn’t supposed to sneak in and seduce her on his stupid _half_ birthday. _Who celebrated half birthday’s anyway?_ Harry wasn’t supposed to do a lot of things. But he always did them. He was a true rebel and a part of her hated him for that, while the rest of her relished in being the object of his affection – even if it was only for sex.

“Nora,” she heard him say and looked down at him quickly.

Harry’s eyes were closed and he had a wide smile on his lips. For a second she thought he was dreaming about her – which sent a wave of anxiety throughout her body. But he opened his eyes, still beaming that smile at her and the ache in her stomach grew tenfold. Damn that stupid boy for making her _feel_.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Nora snapped at him immediately, trying to flush out every pleasant thought she just had of him.

“It’s my half birthday. I can be wherever I want,” he said matter-of-factly, still hugging tightly to the fluffy white pillow under his head.

“I think your keepers would beg to differ,” Nora scoffed, throwing the covers off of her naked body, making an attempt to flee away from him.

“Uh-uh. Not so fast,” Harry said, wrapping his arm quickly around her waist, pulling her back to him.

“Harry!” She yelped and then clasp her hand over her mouth realizing his _keepers_ were probably awake and, again, she didn’t know how thin the hotel walls were.

“You better be quiet, Nora,” Harry chuckled in a hushed sing-song voice as he coaxed her onto her back, pressing his body against hers.

“You better get off of me,” Nora warned in the same sing-song voice he just used.

“It’s my birthday, Nora,” he said, smirking down at her, his hands wrapped firmly around her wrists, holding her hands above her head.

“ _Half_ ,” she corrected and he pressed harder against her to show her who had the upper hand.

Nora could feel his, _ahem_ , morning wood on her and it only made the heat pool faster between her legs. She hated the way he made her feel. She really did. She hated the way he affected her.

“Harry, we can’t,” she told him, her voice faint and distant, like she didn’t want to utter the words at all.

“We can. We’re in your hometown on my _half_ birthday, Nora. We can,” he breathed against her lips, so sure of himself. But it hit her hard that he remembered where she was from and it made tears prick at the back of her eyes. She was in way over her head with him.

Harry thrust himself against her middle and she involuntarily let out a hoarse moan from deep within her, throwing her head back against the pillow. _Fuck_.

“Am I going to have to muzzle you again?” Harry snickered.

“I hate you,” she breathed, snapping her head back to glare into his eyes.

“You hate me,” he said with mischievous smirk, dipping his head down to kiss his way up her jaw line, his stubble tickling every inch it touched.

“I can live with that,” he breathed in her ear, his voice husky and all sex. _Double fuck_.

“Just… _fuck_ , just get it over with,” Nora groaned as he pressed himself firmly against her again.

“I can live with that too, Nora,” he said in her ear and she could just _hear_ that sneaky little smirk, causing her skin to prickle all over her body. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.

Harry was fast, which she appreciated. And this time, she had enough sense in her to stifle herself from moaning and crying out. She didn’t need the humiliation of him having to cover her mouth again. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

Not much was said afterward. He got up, got dressed and made his way to the door, but stopped himself and turned back to her as she sat in the bed with the covers up to her chest waiting for him to sneak out.

“Did you get me a present for my birthday?” He smirked back at her. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the audacity he possessed.

“You’re lucky you got sex… _twice_ ,” she snapped at him.

“You’re no fun. I get that for free,” he said, smirking at her.

“Oh, believe me. I’m paying for it – big time,” she sneered at him.

He let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head before he gripped onto the handle of the hotel door and made his way out. That ballsy bastard.

 

As far as Nora could tell, Harry wasn’t seen leaving her hotel room that morning. There were no glaring, suspicious looks from anyone and she wasn’t called down to the “boss’s office” to be made aware that there was a breach in her contract.

As a matter of fact, the atmosphere at the venue was light and fun. Everyone seemed pretty chill. It was a good day.

After all her duties were done, Nora sat down on the couch watching Harry from across the room. He seemed happy and less broody then he normally was. She contently watched as he tipped his head back, his mouth hung open, his Adam’s apple rippling in his throat as he let out an animated laugh over something Sandy said. She felt an unfamiliar twinge inside of her. She wanted to be the one to make him laugh like that. She wanted him to be able to laugh like that every day. She wanted him to be happy. Nora’s stomach churned with the unwanted feelings. _God damn it_.

Harry’s eyes caught hers from across the room and feeling particularly feisty, she decided to tease him a little. His eyes watched her as she stared straight back at him. Slowly she pulled her leg from the cross-legged position, opening both her legs just wide enough for Harry to catch a sneak peek of the black lace panties she wore underneath her frilly black mini skirt. She watched him do a double take, his eyes growing the size of saucers as his Adam’s apple came up and then dipped down slowly as he swallowed hard. Nora snickered to herself as she crossed her leg back over the other side and watched as his eyes narrowed at her playfully. He knew the game she was playing and a part of her loved it a little too much.

Sooner rather than later, Nora had to get back to business. It was nice to have a little down time, but she always had a job to do and she did it well. The boys’ clothes had been delivered to their dressing room from the dry cleaners, having just been washed and Nora stood steaming them, thinking about everything that happened the previous night and all that happened already that day.

She snickered to herself thinking about Harry’s reaction when she spread her legs for him from across the room – priceless. Just what she was going for. _Take that, Mr. Cocky_.

“ _Ahem_ ,” Nora heard a throat clear and she quickly turned to see Harry standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

“Oh,” she said, trying to sound unaffected by his presence as she went back to the garments in front of her.

“You wore a skirt for me, didn’t you?” He breathed in her ear, suddenly so close to her.

“No,” she said, her voice shaky as his presence suffocated her.

“Is that my present, Nora?” He breathed and she could hear his smirk.

“No,” she said, trying to sound more brazen and authoritative.

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed and she felt his fingertips run up the backs of her bare thighs, straight up to her backside.

“Not here, Harry,” she said firmly.

“Anywhere,” he said, his voice low and she knew he wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted.

“Harry,” she growled lowly as she felt his hands come around her front side, dipping into her panties, pushing them down.

“Harry,” she squirmed the further he pulled them down.

“I’ll be quick. You know this,” he asserted and she knew he would be.

She sighed, letting her shoulders relax as he finally rid her of her panties. She turned to face him, noticing he closed the door behind him – although it wouldn’t stop anyone from coming in. Everyone had the code to the door.

“On the couch,” he told her, his eyes burning into hers. She nodded and watched as he moved passed her to sit on the couch, tugging on her arm so she fell onto his lap.

“Straddle me,” he told her, successfully undoing the front of his jeans.

Nora glared at him – she hated the fact that he insisted on being so demanding. It wouldn’t hurt for him to be a little less bossy.

“Just do it,” he scoffed, letting his hardened expression soften just a little.

“I don’t know why I should,” she said, but she did it anyway – just in time for him to pop himself out.

“This is ridiculous,” she scoffed and shook her head, annoyed with herself.

“You’ll be fine,” he said, leaning up to leave a kiss on her lips.

“My parents are going to be here soon, you know,” Nora reminded him.

“Let’s not talk about your mum and dad right before I’m about to fuck you,” Harry scolded her and she scoffed at him.

Seconds later she slid down on top of him, letting a light moan hum across her lips.

“There you go,” he breathed. His unnecessary coaching was making her heated – and not in a good way.

“Just shut up,” she snapped at him before she made any move to continue.

“Point taken,” he laughed, his eyes squinting with humor. Nora rolled her eyes again, determined to not look at him as she began a slow bob on top of him.

Harry’s hands were on her hips, helping her along. Her hands were planted firmly on the back of the couch giving her support to keep going. She moved faster and faster, building up her rhythm, knowing full well it was a terrible idea to be doing this. Her totally rational fear was taken to a whole new level as they fucked in a room where they had no control over who could walk in at any moment. But she had Harry panting underneath her – which satisfied so much deep within her. She loved seeing him so raw and vulnerable.

With every maniac bob on top of him, pleasure shot straight through her and she could feel it coming. She wanted it to come. She needed it. Just a little bit more.

“What. The. Fuck,” they heard and both of their bodies tensed against one another.

Nora’s totally rational fear was being realized and she could do nothing to stop it.


	16. S I X T E E N

Nora’s insides turned to stone. Every fear she ever had over this stupid mistake of a relationship was being realized in the blink of an eye. They were caught. They were caught and her world was crashing down on top of her.

“Liam,” Harry breathed, holding Nora tightly to his chest as she cowered against him.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Liam asked him sharply.

Seconds later, Louis came skating into the room, nearly crashing into Liam.

“Holy. Shit,” Louis said, looking absolutely stunned.

“Jesus Christ, Harry. Really?” Liam asked incredulously.

“Oh my god, this is _classic_ ,” Louis said, turning to walk out the door.

“Louis, no…” Harry started to say, trying to keep his mate in the room, but it was too late. He was off.

Nora whimpered against Harry’s shoulder blade, entirely mortified that not only did Liam catch them, but so did Louis.

“Preston’s coming,” Louis said, quickly peaking his head back in the door before disappearing again.

“Fuck,” Harry said, finally pulling out of Nora as he lifted her onto the couch beside him.

He zipped himself up quickly and Nora tried her best to duck away from him, smoothing out her own clothing.

“Where are my underwear?” She hissed at Harry in her lowest tone.

He shook his head, as if warning her as he sat up trying to act casual, just in time for Preston to step into the doorway of the dressing room. Nora couldn’t bear to look up at him. Preston paused, looking around at all of them and it was eerily silent. No one was speaking.

“What is going on in here?” His voice was sharp and authoritative. No one spoke. _No one_.

“Harry,” he snapped. But Harry didn’t reply.

Nora looked up briefly out from behind her lashes at what was unfolding. She could tell right away, just by the look on his face that Preston immediately registered that _something_ was going on.

“What is going on in here?” Preston’s voice boomed as he stared down at the two of them on the couch. Nora felt his eyes staring at her and it made her want to throw up.

“Nothing—” Harry stammered.

“Somebody better tell me,” he demanded. Once again, no one spoke.

“ _Oi_ ,” they heard someone from the hallway and Preston looked out the doorway.

“Is Harry in there with Nora?” They heard Paul ask. _Shit, really?_ How did he know?

“Yes, he is,” Preston said sternly.

“I just overheard Louis spewing to all his mates that he just caught Harry and Nora together in the dressing room,” Paul said as he made his way into the room.

“Fucking hell,” Harry said under his breath, knowing they were in for it now.

Paul’s angry eyes found Harry and Nora immediately as they sat so guiltily on the couch. Nora couldn’t bear to look up. She couldn’t face the angry monster of a man as he condemned them with one look.

“WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?” Paul growled slowly at Harry with so much hostility in his voice.

“God damn it,” Harry scoffed miserably under his breath and out of the corner of her eye Nora noticed that he too was avoiding looking directly at Paul.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” Paul yelled more quickly this time.

“We fell in love, okay!” Harry shouted, shutting his bodyguard up at once.

Everything within Nora clammed up. _What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say?_

“We’re in love. And if you care about me at all, you’ll let this go,” Harry said, reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Nora’s.

Paul and Preston stood staring at them, mouths agape. Their shocked expressions showed everything Nora was feeling inside, but she did as best she could to keep it off her face. Even Liam stared at them in disbelief.

“No stupid clause is going to keep me from her, okay. I’m almost twenty years old. Do what you want to me, but don’t take it out on her. I made it nearly impossible for her to say no to me,” Harry said, standing up, tugging Nora to her feet with him.

Nora cowered at his side, her free hand tightly holding onto their intertwined hands. She felt light-headed, like she might pass out. It was all just too much.

“Nora,” she heard Preston say in a soothing voice. She immediately looked up to find his soft eyes.

“I think we need to have a conversation with Harry. _Alone_ ,” he said, sounding nicer than he should have after what he just found out.

Nora nodded at him, completely compliant to his request. Harry’s grip tightened on her hand when she tried to leave his side and she stopped as he pulled her back to him.

“It’s okay,” he breathed, bringing his hands up to the sides of her face, looking into her frightened eyes.

“It’s okay,” he whispered again, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. She nodded at him as he let her go. _Dear god, he was a wonderful actor._

Nora made her way out of the dressing room as quickly as she could, her vision at her feet as she fled to the large gathering room, where none other than her parents were waiting for her. Her face blushed rapidly realizing she still wasn’t wearing her panties.

 

After Nora was excused from the room, Harry watched as Paul did a few angry paces, back and forth, in the small space. Preston’s expression was unreadable as he stood there staring at the floor. And Liam stood there looking annoyed.

“The contract was for your own good, Harry. There are things like confidentially clauses and _other_ clauses for _your_ benefit. Why must you always step over the line?” Paul asked, his heated gaze burning a hole right through Harry.

_Rebellious by nature. Couldn’t be helped._ Harry didn’t dare say the words. Paul wouldn’t find the humor in it.

“After last time – after the girl who threatened to take you down with her, Harry, you’d think you’d have learned your lesson,” Paul said, shaking his head in disbelief.

He was talking about one of the opening act’s dancers that Harry slept with from the last tour – a girl that had to be sent home because she caused a scene when he broke things off with her. She threatened to go to the media about their little affair. He had no idea to what lengths management and the lawyers went to shut her up, but it worked. She was never heard from again. Not by them at least.

“I suppose I didn’t,” Harry said bitterly, hating thoroughly being talked down to like he was a child.

“No, I suppose you didn’t,” Paul said, his words so sharp, they nearly sliced into Harry.

“What the hell do you want from me? Aren’t we supposed to go for what we want – to never hold back? Well, I fucking wanted her, okay. It’s that simple,” Harry growled at him.

“ _Harry_ ,” Preston snapped because of his tone.

“You have a serious problem, Harry. Your mother did not raise you to be like this – like a deviant going after girl after girl,” Paul said, shaking his head at Harry.

“A deviant?” Harry chuckled darkly.

“Yes, a deviant! This is no way for you to act!” He yelled louder than he ever did before.

“I was raised just fine! You need to lighten up!” Harry snapped, feeling the anger swelling up inside of him.

“Lighten up? You better watch it, boy,” Paul scolded him.

Harry scoffed, feeling himself surrendering the fight almost immediately. It was no use arguing with him over this. There were more important things at stake – like Nora’s job.

“Don’t fire her because of me,” Harry’s voice came out at half the volume it did before. Paul and Preston both looked taken aback by his words.

“She doesn’t deserve to go down because of me,” Harry continued, unable to really process whether or not he truly meant what he was saying or if he was just saying what he needed them to hear in order for them not to let her go.

“She went against her contract,” Paul scowled.

“We’ll talk about it,” Preston told Harry, being more of the voice of reason.

“She shouldn’t get fired,” Liam chimed in, and Harry felt almost grateful that he was still standing there.

“It’s obvious he loves her. It doesn’t seem like the same situation as before,” Preston said to Paul.

Harry tried hard to not let his surprise show on his face. _‘It’s obvious he loves her’?_ Did his acting improve?

Paul huffed loudly, resigning from his angered stance. Harry knew Preston would get him on board. He had a persuasive nature. Harry and Nora were in the clear, he was sure of it.

“We’ll talk about it,” Paul said finally. But Harry knew in the end that Nora would stay. It was a done deal.

 

There was so much fear within Nora as she watched Harry come back into the large backstage band area, his head hung, his lips pursed tightly. She almost felt like she couldn’t look up at him, like if she did, she would be chastised for it.

Her parents sat next to her on the couch chatting contently with the rest of the guys. Nora was waiting for this day all tour – for her parents to meet them, but now she couldn’t enjoy it. Harry walked straight toward her, his eyes fiery, and didn’t stop until he scooped up her hand and started leading her out of the room.

“Harry, my parents…” Nora hissed at him as he pulled her out of the room, but he didn’t stop.

Nora could feel all their eyes on them – mouths dropped open at Harry’s public display. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to run away, screaming and crying. She wanted to curl up in a hole somewhere and die – never to be seen again.

They didn’t say anything to one another. Harry just tugged her along, down the corridor and out of the venue completely. He was leading her out to the bus. That much she was sure of. Nora stopped, pulling her hand out of his grasp violently and he turned to stare at her, knit brows and everything.

“What the fuck was that?” She shot at him.

“What?” He scoffed, scrunching up his face in disbelief at her outburst.

“We’re in love?” She choked out, almost unable to say it aloud.

“What the hell do you want from me? I told you I would do everything in my power to keep you from losing your job. And after _that_ , it was literally the only way I could think to do it,” he argued.

“We’re in _love?”_ She said again, the disgust for the situation heavy in her tone. She was completely unable to process the last half hour at all. Between getting caught and her parents showing up, it was a nightmare.

“Get used to it,” he smirked and bobbed his eyebrows.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Nora grumbled. Yet, a part of her was relieved to see a smile on his face rather than the grim look he held before.

“You better get used to the PDA, baby,” he said, grinning at her.

“Gross,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him, feeling her insides finally start to thaw at his playfulness.

“Come here,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

“Harry!” Nora shrieked as he comically tried to kiss her.

She wormed her arms between them and gave a strong push, sending him stumbling backwards, away from her.

“Aw, come on. That’s no way to treat the man you love,” he chuckled.

“I _don’t_ love you. I loathe you,” she spat at him.

“It’s alright. You’ll learn,” he said with a smirk. She scowled at him, almost hating him more than she ever had.

“Oh. By the way…” Harry said, reaching in the front of his pants pocket.

“Here,” he smirked at her and dangled her black lace panties from his fingertip.

Nora’s eyes narrowed into slits as she ripped them out of his hand. He just chuckled, cocking his eyebrow playfully.

_Now_ she hated him more than she ever had.


	17. S E V E N T E E N

Nora could barely look anyone in the eye when she was forced back into the venue where her parents were waiting for her.

“What is going on, Nora?” Her mother asked, looking rightfully concerned.

“Oh, um… Harry just needed to talk to me, quickly. No big deal,” Nora said, trying to shrug it off.

“Is he your… new boyfriend?” Her mother asked quietly.

“What?” Nora asked, feeling her mouth go dry.

“That’s what some of the boys were saying. He’s your lover?” She asked.

“Ugh, Mom. Please don’t use that word,” Nora groaned, feeling absolutely mortified.

“Well, is he?” She pressed.

“I guess,” Nora shrugged.

“You guess? Well is he or isn’t he?” Her mom asked.

“Yes, he is,” Nora said through clenched teeth, hating having to admit something like that.

“Well, I’d really love to meet him. I’m sure your father would too,” her mother said, reaching out to swipe Nora’s hair behind her ear.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry walk into the room with a smug look on his face, causing Nora to inwardly groan.

“Oh, there he is. Introduce us,” her mother said as Harry walked up beside Nora.

Nora didn’t even have to speak a word, because apparently Harry had it completely under control.

“You must be Nora’s sister. Lovely to meet you,” Harry said, grasping Nora’s mother’s hand, leaving a kiss on the top of it.

“Oh, stop it now,” her mother blushed and giggled at his flirting.

“This is my mother, Harry,” Nora said, staring at the two of them being so coy with one another.

“Your mother? Not possible. You’re _absolutely_ stunning. You must have been a child when Nora was born,” Harry said, charming the pants off her.

“Oh, stop it,” she said, swatting at Harry’s chest.

“Harry, this is my mother Jean, and this is my father Carter,” Nora said as her father walked up.

“Harry is it?” Nora’s father asked, shaking his hand.

“It is. Nice to meet, you sir. You have a lovely daughter and an even lovelier wife,” Harry said, giving them his most prize-winning smile. Nora rolled her eyes as her parents swooned over him.

“You must be the new fella that Nora is seeing,” her father pointed out.

“You’re absolutely right. Isn’t he, Nor?” Harry said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

“That’s right,” she said, smiling just to keep up the façade.

“I just wish there was more time in your schedule so we could invite ya’ll to the farm for dinner or something. It’s not every day that our daughter brings home an international rock star,” Nora’s mother told them.

“You live on a farm?” Harry asked, sounding intrigued.

“Got two-hundred head of milking cattle,” her father told him.

“You grew up there?” Harry asked, looking over at Nora.

“Yes,” she said, nodding her head, hoping he wasn’t going to say something stupid to offend her parents, who worked so hard to keep the farm going.

“That is absolutely amazing. I used to help on a farm back in Cheshire when I was younger,” Harry said, beaming a smile at her folks.

“You did?” Nora asked, furrowing her brow at him.

“It was my first job before the bakery,” he told her.

As Harry and her father began to swap stories, her mother took her to the side to tell her what a catch Harry was and how she never really liked Grant because he never treated her right. Of course, Nora had to go along with the lie Harry created and it almost broke her heart to lie to her parents like that, especially since she rarely got to see them. But they both seemed happy that their daughter was doing okay. And everyone seemed like they were going out of their way to make her parents feel welcomed, which really meant a lot to her. Harry was even on his best behavior. He did have a new job playing the doting boyfriend after all.

But Nora’s happiness was short lived when a little while later, as she was finishing up getting the meet and greet stuff organized, Paul and Preston pulled her aside.

She was sure her time was up. They were going to fire her, and it was going to be even more humiliating because her parents were there to witness it. But it was all her fault anyway. Her defiance and her blatant disregard of the contract she signed were the reason she was going to be sent home.

“We talked to Harry,” Preston told her.

Nora nodded as she stood in front of them waiting for the words that would send her packing. She was a goner.

“I’m sorry,” Nora breathed, her vision fused to the floor.

“Nora,” Paul said quietly. Nora peered up through her long lashes and saw a smirk on his face. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

“You’re not fired,” Paul said bluntly.

“Oh,” Nora breathed as her heart sped up.

“Just try not to break any more rules,” Paul told her firmly.

“I won’t. I promise,” Nora told them honestly.

“The whole reason there was a clause in your contract was because of that little bastard, and I guess since you two are in love, it should nullify it,” Paul explained. Nora looked at him confused, her mind reeling. _Because of Harry?_

“We should have known that putting up barriers was just going to make him push against them harder. And by god, he sure did it this time,” Preston said, shaking his head. Nora’s mouth was dry and she had no words to interject with, so she let them continue.

“I can tell he really cares about you. And you, him,” Paul continued and her stomach lurched, guilt flooding every part of her. How on earth were they _that_ convincing?

“I just hope you can continue to be a good influence on him,” Paul told her. A good influence? Oh, she felt sick.

“I will,” Nora said quietly, looking at the floor again.

“Alright. You’re free to go,” Paul said finally. Nora looked between the two burly men before nodding her head and leaving the room.

She escaped, but just barely – because now she needed to be Harry’s _girlfriend_. For better or worse.

 

The boys took the stage that night and Nora watched from the crowd with her parents. Concerts weren’t really their thing, but they insisted on watching the boys and getting the full experience. It wasn’t every day they got to meet a group full of famous guys – and especially one their daughter was _dating_.

Nora was on the tour for nearly two months and never had a chance to actually watch the show – not since opening night anyway. She was always behind the scenes working, getting things ready for their exit from stage while they were performing. It was a completely new experience and it sent waves of pride through her as she watched them adoringly. Harry was as hyper and spry as ever onstage – maybe even more so because it was his _half_ birthday, which he made everyone acknowledge, including the crowd who ate it up. But it wasn’t until he called her out in front of their thousands of screaming fans that Nora truly saw a light in his eyes.

“The next song is Girl Almighty!” Louis shouted to the crowd.

“Nora’s our Girl Almighty,” Harry said into his microphone, causing Nora’s heartbeat to skip. _What did he just say? Why?_

“Give it up for our Girl Almighty, Nora!” Zayn cheered into his mic, going along with Harry. The whole crowd screamed loudly in response.

“For those of you who don’t know, Nora is our assistant on this tour and she’s _absolutely_ amazing,” Liam chimed in.

“Nora’s parents are here tonight too. Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad,” Harry said, finding them in the front row, waving to them. The crowd cheered again.

Nora was so embarrassed that they were putting her on the spot, but her parents loved it, waving happily up at Harry as the cameras panned on them.

“Nora is from _North Carolina_ , right?” Niall asked, feigning a southern accent and the crowd cheered again.

“Born and raised,” Harry said, smiling down at Nora as her mother excitedly squeezed her in her arms. She could see their faces up on the jumbo-screen and she was absolutely mortified.

“Shall we get on with the song?” Liam asked, chuckling into his mic.

“Shall we, Nora?” Harry asked her, smiling deviously at her.

“YES!” Nora shouted to him from where she sat. She was completely embarrassed, but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

“This is Girl Almighty!” Harry shouted into the mic, jumping away from the side of the stage as the first bars of the song rang through the venue. Nora’s eyes followed him as he danced across the stage.

“He is so smitten with you, honey,” Nora’s mom told her quickly, beaming a smile from ear-to-ear. Nora’s stomach lurched with displaced feelings. Harry was just so confusing.

Watching the rest of the show helped Nora take her mind off the nagging feelings in the pit of her stomach – the guilt, the embarrassment, the anguish. And the _anger_ – the anger she felt toward Harry for thrusting a fake relationship on her. She didn’t even register how angry he made her about everything that happened earlier until he came backstage after the show and pulled her into his arms, leaving a big wet, sweaty kiss on her lips in front of everyone – her parents, his mates, the crew. The animosity boiled up inside of her and she stalked away from him to the dressing rooms to continue her job – wanting nothing to do with him or the stupid predicament he put her in. How was she supposed to _pretend_ to love him?

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Nora heard Harry ask quietly as he came up from behind her while she was packing up the last of their things from the backstage area at the end of the night.

She spun quickly, startled by his presence. She had no idea he was even still in the building. She just sent her parents off and thought she was alone while she finished up her job so the crew could haul everything off to the next venue.

“Am I alright?” She asked him, the words falling out of her mouth without thinking.

“Yeah. I know it’s been a long day…” He said, smiling softly at her.

Nora’s eyes searched his, wondering what he was thinking. She was sure it was something arrogant, having to do with his _ingenious_ plan of throwing them together like a mail-order bride and her suitor.

“It _has_ been a long day,” she snapped, unapologetically.

“Are you still angry with me or something?” Harry asked, cocking his head trying to read her expression.

“Am I still angry with you?” She chuckled darkly. _Yes, she was angry as hell._

“Look, Nora. I didn’t want—I mean, what else was I supposed to say?” He gaped at her.

“What _else_ were you supposed to say?” She repeated incredulously.

“Can you stop repeating all my questions?” He sighed, shaking his head.

“You could have said anything – just about _anything_ else, Harry. But, we’re in _love?_ I mean, _god_ —what sick, twisted—” Nora growled.

“Sick, twisted? Why is it so sick and twisted? Because it’s with me? Because I am _what_ – the last person on the planet you could ever fathom seeing yourself with?” He spouted out.

“No,” she snapped.

“Because you think you’re better than me?” He continued.

“Harry,” Nora sighed, her eyes and her tone softening, realizing how insecure he seemed in that moment.

“Well, don’t worry, Nora. It’s not real. Don’t over-exert yourself,” he snapped at her angrily.

“ _Gahhh_ , Harry,” she sighed again, feeling bad.

“By the way— _you’re welcome_ for saving your ass,” he spat at her, causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

His eyes bore into hers for a few more silent moments before he scoffed and turned on his heels, leaving the room.

_Whoa._

When Nora finally ambled aboard their traveling home, the atmosphere was quiet and suffocating. Harry was lying on his favorite couch, his ear buds already in his ears. When her eyes fell to his, he just glared back and she knew she thoroughly pissed him off. She just shook her head and walked passed him toward her bunk, her bag of personal belongings at her side. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and find some sort of solace in sleep, away from all the prying eyes and confusing, ambushing feelings that were running through her.

She’d already fallen asleep by the time they arrived at the hotel in Charlotte. She vaguely remembered hearing Niall tell her they were there. But she didn’t want to move, so they let her be.

 

_“You don’t love me, is that it?” Harry asked as Nora felt the tears stinging her eyes. He was so vulnerable and hurt. And she was well aware it was her who made him that way._

_“Harry…” Nora breathed, reaching out her hand toward him._

_“No! You don’t love me,” he snapped, pulling back out of her reach._

_“Harry, I never said—” Nora began, feeling sheer terror at the thought of losing him._

_“YOU DON’T LOVE ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!” He screamed at her, getting angry and for the first time Nora was actually afraid of him – of what he might do._

_“I NEVER SAID THAT!” She yelled at him. His eyes softened as his shoulders fell. He was studying her so contently that she almost thought she’d broken him – that she’d stunned him into submission._

_“Say it,” he breathed after a few unsettling moments._

_“Say what?” She asked confused, her voice hoarse from yelling._

_“Say it, Nora,” he insisted, but she didn’t know what he wanted. She never knew what he wanted. He was such a mystery._

_“Harry, I don’t—” Nora shook her head, feeling so lost._

_“Tell me you love me, Nora,” he said boldly and her eyes snapped up to his._

_“What?” She choked out._

_“Tell me you love me. I know you do,” he said, that sneaky smile turning up his lips._

_“Harry—” Nora breathed, her heart racing in her chest._

_“Tell me you love me and it will all be over,” Harry told her._

_“What will be over?” She asked, confused._

_“Tell me, Nora,” he growled impatiently._

_“Harry, I-I…” She stammered, her mind reeling._

_“It’s okay to feel it, Nora,” he whispered, suddenly standing so close to her._

_“But, I-I’m scared,” she whimpered, looking up into his eyes._

_“Because it’s me? Because you think you’re better than me?” He asked, his eyes darkening again as she felt his grip on her arms tightening painfully._

_“Harry…” Nora breathed as she felt the fear bubbling up inside of her again._

_“I love you, Nora. Tell me you love me too,” he said, his grasp suddenly feather light, his eyes so soft and sweet._

_“You love me?” She choked out._

_“Always and forever,” he said breathlessly._

_“What?” She shook her head confused as she closed her eyes tightly._

_And before she could wrap her head around it, she heard Harry’s dark, maniacal laugh. Nora’s eyes shot open when she realized he was laughing at her._

_“It’s not real, Nora. It’s not real,” he said, his laugh getting stronger at her expense._

_“I hate you,” she snapped._

_“It’s not real, Nora. It’s not real,” he said again, still laughing._

_“I hate you. I HATE YOU!” Nora screamed in his face._

_And it seemed like his taunting would never end._

_“I hate you!” She screamed._

Nora woke with a jolt, her body quickly sitting up, causing her to hit her head on the low ceiling. It took her a moment to realize she was in her coffin-like bunk inside their traveling home – that what just happened in her dream was not real.

She took a deep breath, running her hands over her face before she opened the curtain of her bunk. It was completely dark in the bus except for the flicker of a television screen coming from the front lounge.

She pushed her legs over the edge of the bunk and jumped down onto her feet. She realized it must be the middle of the night. In the back of her mind, she knew they were at a hotel in Charlotte, but she had no idea if they even got a room for her and if they did, she had no idea which one it was. She had nowhere to go, but she knew she couldn’t stand to be in her bunk any longer.

Nora tiptoed to the end of the bunk hallway toward the front lounge to see who it was up there. She was certain she already knew. And seeing his figure lying on the couch, she was proven right. The clock on the wall read three-forty-five in the morning. Did she really want to walk into the belly of the beast at that time of night? But before she could even stop herself, her feet were moving toward him. She was almost relieved when she saw he was sound asleep – a beautiful imperfect creature. And her stomach lurched, thinking about the dream she just had. She shook the thought of it out of her head as she tiptoed back to her bunk and grabbed her pillow and blanket, bringing it with her to the front lounge. She grabbed the remote control for the TV out of Harry’s sleeping grasp and made herself comfortable across from him on the other couch.


	18. E I G H T E E N

Harry and Nora were being woken up a few hours later by a startled looking Preston.

“What’s going on?” Harry croaked as he sat up on his couch, running his fingers through his wild hair.

Nora blinked her eyes open, feeling like she was in a daze. _What time was it?_

“One of the trucks got into a wreck,” Preston told them.

“Wait. One of our trucks?” Harry asked him, looking concerned.

“What truck?” Nora asked, sitting up on her couch.

“One of the trucks carrying the stage equipment,” Preston told her.

“Oh my god. Is everyone okay?” Nora asked, feeling a twinge of fear in her gut.

“Yes, everyone’s okay. Nobody was hurt. But the truck is banged up and we have no idea what the condition of the stage is in,” Preston told them.

“So, what does that mean?” Harry asked, staring up at Preston.

“It means we’re probably going to have to cancel the next show and assess the situation,” Preston told them.

“Oh, no,” Nora breathed, looking over at Harry.

“Wow. Thanks for telling us,” Harry told him.

“Yeah. The rest of the lads are in getting some breakfast. We’re trying to come up with a plan,” Preston told them.

“Alright,” Harry said, nodding his head.

It wasn’t long before Preston ambled back off the bus, leaving Nora and Harry alone together. Nora felt a bit awkward and didn’t really know what to say.

“Terrible,” Harry mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

“Hmm?” Nora asked, looking up at him.

“I said that’s terrible… the wreck,” he repeated.

“Yeah, but at least nobody was hurt,” Nora reminded him.

“Right,” Harry nodded.

“I wonder if we’re going to stay here for another night,” Nora asked aloud.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’d love to see my parent’s again,” she told him.

“Maybe we can,” Harry told her. The ‘we’ in his sentence wasn’t lost on Nora as she cocked her eyebrow at him. _We?_

“Do you think Paul and Preston would go for that? Staying here another night? Preston said they needed to assess the situation of the wreck…” Nora said, trailing her words off.

“I don’t think we’re all needed for that. The next show is cancelled, Nora. We’re free for a little while,” Harry told her.

“Do you really think it would work?” She asked, feeling an excitement bubble up inside of her, thinking of her parents.

“I don’t see why not,” Harry told her, grabbing his phone to check his messages.

It had been so long since she’d been home. She spent the last four years in London, rarely having the time or money to make it back to North Carolina to visit. It was a big opportunity for her and she was more than a little happy that she had Harry on board with the idea. His vote would go a long way in the decision-making process, she was sure of it.

Nora stood up, letting the blanket fall away from her body as she stretched her arms up in the air. When she looked back at Harry he was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

“What?” She asked him, waiting for something snarky to fall from his lips.

“Nothing,” he told her, shaking his head, but keeping his smirk.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked.

“Can’t I look at my girlfriend?” He asked, his smirk growing sneakier with his words.

“I’m _not_ your girlfriend,” she reminded him.

“You better stop being mean to me or I’m going to fall in love with you, Nora,” Harry told her with a laugh.

“Oh, _Lord_ ,” Nora grumbled, rolling her eyes as she walked away from him, dragging her blanket and pillow to her bunk. Harry laughed out loud and she rolled her eyes again. He was so annoying.

As Nora undressed out of her clothes she was wearing, Harry appeared behind her, sliding his hand across her scantily clad backside before she had a chance to re-dress into her clean clothes.

“ _Jesus_ , Harry!” She yelped, startled completely by him.

“You can’t just get undressed in front of me and not expect me to touch,” Harry told her, smiling mischievously at her.

“I’m not your property, Harry. I’m not a toy you can play with whenever you feel like it,” she told him.

“But it’s so _fun_ ,” Harry groaned, sliding his body flush against hers, the side of the bunk digging into her back.

“ _Harry_ ,” she hissed, but fighting him off was futile as he trailed kisses up her neck.

His hands slid up her bare torso and over her bra as he continued to move his hot lips across her skin.

“Harry….” She said again, knowing it was wrong. She wasn’t going to fuck him out in the open on the tour bus, whether or not people thought they were in a relationship.

“ _Mm_ ,” he hummed against her flesh.

“ _Jesus_ , just stop,” she said quickly, pressing her palms firmly against his chest to push him away.

Harry let out a laugh, looking at her as his hand dropped down to adjust himself in his trousers.

“I know you’re in your sexual prime right now, but _Jesus Christ_ ,” Nora hissed, which caused Harry to laugh again.

“Can’t I get dressed without you pawing at me?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“By all means,” he chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Thank you,” she said, grabbing her fresh t-shirt before slipping it over her head.

Harry walked to his own bunk to grab some clean clothes and dressed quickly. They brushed their teeth in silence and Harry waited for her in the front of the bus while she put her hair up and did her makeup. They were still silent as they walked off the bus and into the hotel to meet up with the rest of the guys for breakfast. Just before turning the corner into the dining room, Harry slipped his hand into Nora’s, intertwining their fingers. All eyes were on them as they walked in and it was the first time Nora felt like their sham of a relationship might actually look genuine.

 

Later on that morning, Harry had a quick chat with Paul and Preston about staying in North Carolina for at least another night.

“Nora really wants to spend time with her mum and dad and I really want to make that happen for her,” Harry told them as he stood in their hotel room.

“We’ve got to assess the damage on the wreck, Harry,” Paul told him sternly.

“Yeah, but why would all of us have to go?” Harry questioned and watched as Preston looked over at Paul, shrugging his shoulders.

“We could go and they could stay a while. There’s plenty of people around to mind them,” Preston told Paul.

Paul grumbled to himself, but finally nodded his head. Harry felt a pull of excitement in his stomach knowing he’d gotten his way.

“Where ya gonna stay? Here again? The fans are gonna find ya,” Paul asked him skeptically.

“Nora’s parents have a farm north of here,” Harry told him.

“You’re going to stay on a farm? The lads in One Direction are going to stay on a bloody farm?” Paul chuckled amusingly.

“It’ll be fun. We can camp,” Harry told them. That idea made Paul laugh a bit harder.

“So, we can stay?” Harry asked them.

“If you get the other lads on board, I don’t see the harm,” Preston told him.

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t. If they don’t want to camp, they can just stay on the bus,” Harry told them.

“Are Nora’s mum and dad okay with you taking over their property like that?” Paul asked.

“They were the ones who told me they wished we had more time because they’d have us all over,” Harry told them.

“Alright. Talk to the lads and let us know,” Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

“On it,” Harry said quickly, dashing for the hotel door. He was gone before the other two could say another word.

Harry went to Nora first to tell her the good news.

 

“Hello, love,” Harry said, sliding next to Nora on the couch in Zayn and Liam’s hotel room, quickly kissing the top of her head. Nora sent him a slight glare before she remembered they were in the company of other people and she needed to pretend to actually like Harry.

“Uh, hi,” she said, smiling over at Harry.

“I talked to Paul and Preston,” Harry told her as he tried to hold back a smile.

Nora’s excitement nearly skyrocketed as she read his body language. She quickly turned herself toward Harry as her smile grew tenfold.

“What did they say?” She asked excitedly.

“They told me we could,” Harry said, smiling widely at her.

“No way! Thank you, Harry!” Nora said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“They told you, you could what?” Zayn asked curiously.

“Paul and Preston gave us permission to stay in North Carolina for another night,” Harry told them.

“Why?” Liam asked, looking confused.

“So I could spend time with my parents,” Nora said with an ear-to-ear grin.

“Wow,” Liam said, looking at Harry approvingly.

“What? Don’t sound so surprised, Liam,” Harry scoffed at him.

“I _am_ surprised though. You actually did something to benefit someone else besides yourself,” Liam shot at him.

Nora bit her lips together as her eyes went wide, looking over at Harry. She’d never actually heard the boys take a shot at each other like that.

“I’m not a complete dickhead, Liam,” Harry shot at him.

“Yeah. Not a _complete_ dickhead,” Liam scoffed under his breath.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough,” Nora interjected, grabbing onto Harry’s arm when she saw the anger ever-present on his face.

“So, you and Harry are going to visit your parents then?” Louis asked, changing the subject back to the topic at hand.

“Yeah. Actually, I don’t see why you all can’t come. My parents live on a huge farm. They’d love to have everyone. My mom will probably cook a huge feast for us too,” Nora said, inviting them all.

“I’m in,” Niall said immediately and Louis laughed out loud.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked Nora.

“I mean, I’ll have to call them, but just last night they were telling me they wished they could have us all over,” Nora told them.

“Sounds like fun,” Louis told her.

“Where would we sleep? The bus?” Zayn asked.

“I figured either the bus, or we could get like, tents or something and just camp. When’s the last time any of us did that?” Harry told them.

“I’m down,” Niall said.

“I’m in,” Louis agreed.

“Alright,” Liam said.

“Zayn?” Nora asked him.

“Anything for you, love,” Zayn said, smiling sweetly at her.

“Ace,” Harry said, sitting up on the edge of the couch.

“I’m going to go call my parents,” Nora said, getting up from the couch, quickly dialing her mom’s phone number while she walked out into the hallway.  

 

“Oh, shit. Look at this tent! It can fit like, eight people,” Louis pointed out excitedly as they stood in one of the camping aisles at the Charlotte, North Carolina _Gander Mountain_.

“Put it in the cart,” Niall told him – none of them actually looking at the price tags of anything.

“What else are we going to need? Sleeping bags, flashlights—” Zayn asked.

“Bug spray,” Harry added.

“Yeah, probably,” Nora agreed.

“What about like, firewood? Can we have a fire?” Louis asked.

“My dad’s already on that, believe me. He told me he had quite a pile of brush and wood to burn,” Nora told them.

“Yes!” Louis said excitedly.

“We should get like, lawn chairs or something,” Zayn offered.

“They’re in the next aisle,” Liam told him, maneuvering a cart passed them all.

Harry wrapped his arm around Nora as they walked after Liam, and all she could do was roll her eyes. She was learning how incredibly hard it was for Harry to keep his god damn hands to himself. And no matter how annoyed it made her, she couldn’t just push him away because she was forced to play a part with him while they were in front of the guys.

In the next aisle, not only did they find lawn chairs, but they also found a couple of girls who were absolutely shell-shocked to see the boys of One Direction walking toward them.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” one of the girls gasped.

“Oh, shi—” Nora started to say, but cut herself off as she suddenly wrenched Harry’s arm off her shoulder. It was one thing for the guys to see them joined at the hip, but it was quite another for the outside world to see them.

“Nor- _rahh_ ,” Harry said, his voice flirty and playful as he grabbed at her hips and pulled her against him.

“Harry, _fucking stop it_ ,” Nora growled lowly at him, pushing him away as she looked over to see the girls’ eyes glued to the two of them.

Harry finally looked up to see the girls watching them and let out a startled _“oh”_ , and Nora realized he hadn’t seen them when they first walked into the aisle.

The girls definitely looked like they were about to lose it. Their expressions and body language were just about at a fever-pitch and Nora cringed, hoping like hell they didn’t read into the way Harry was grabbing at her.

“Ohmygod. Hi,” one of the girls said.

“Hi,” Liam, who was the closest to the girls, greeted them.

“We were just at your concert last night!” The other girl chimed in.

“You were? That’s amazing,” Liam told them.

“ _You guys_ were amazing!” She said.

“Thank you. What’s your names?” Liam chuckled, smiling at the girls.

“I’m Hannah,” the brunette said.

“I’m Alice,” the blonde said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Liam,” he introduced himself and it made Nora bite back a smile. Of course these girls knew who he was. She was certain they knew all of their names and could probably recite details about them that only their mama’s knew.

All the other boys came forward and introduced themselves as well and the girls ended up throwing their arms around all of them one-by-one. It was actually pretty cute.

“Can we… can we get a picture with you?” Hannah asked cautiously.

“Of course,” Harry told her as threw his arm around her with a wide smile. A spark of jealously skated through Nora before she promptly shook it off. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

“Nora, could you take a picture of us, please?” Harry asked, smiling sweetly at her.

“I’d love to,” Nora said, smiling back at him as Alice held her arm out to her with her cell phone in it.

Nora took a bunch of pictures of the group of them, like it was a meet-and-greet or something. Except the background was a bunch of lawn chairs in a _Gander Mountain_ instead of a black sheet with the One Direction logo on it.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ,” Alice gushed at the boys as Nora handed her cell phone back to her.

“No problem,” Harry told her with a wide, schmoozy grin on his face. _God, he was such a wonderful actor_.

The five boys stood around with the girls for a little bit, chatting with them. Nora felt a bit out of place standing next to Harry and Zayn.

“Is this your girlfriend?” Hannah asked Harry boldly. Nora noticed immediately that Alice snapped a picture of her and Harry and it made her incredibly uneasy.

“Oh, uh… we’re just _friends_ ,” Harry said, sounding utterly full of shit. Nora grit her teeth together, wanting nothing more than to punch him really fucking hard in the arm.

“This is Nora. She’s actually our tour assistant,” Zayn said, putting his arm loosely around Nora’s shoulder.

“Oh my god. I would _kill_ to have that job! Do you need another assistant? Or like, two more?” Hannah asked, looking wide-eyed and way too excited as she tried to steal Nora’s job.

“We’ve already got our hands full with Nora,” Harry said, bouncing his eyebrows at Nora.

“Shut up,” Nora laughed out loud and shoved at Harry, wishing she could really make it hurt.

“We should probably finish shopping though,” Liam chimed in.

“Are you guys going camping?” Alice asked them, looking at all the stuff that was put into not only Liam’s cart, but Niall’s cart too.

“Yeah we are,” Louis said excitedly.

“Fun!” Hannah chimed in.

The boys gave the girls hugs again and said goodbye to them as Nora loaded a bunch of lawn chairs into Niall’s cart, just grabbing the first ones she could so they could get the hell out of there.

 

 “Could you have said it any more suggestively?” Nora hissed at Harry as they stood in line waiting to check out.

“What?” He asked her, looking more than a bit confused.

“’We’re just _friends’_ ,” Nora said, mocking his words from before.

“I did not say it suggestively,” he chuckled.

“They were taking pictures of us, you know,” Nora told him.

“Who bloody cares? We get our pictures taken everywhere,” Harry told her.

“No. They were taking pictures of _us_. You and I,” Nora told him.

Harry rolled his eyes and she knew he thought she was blowing the situation out of proportion, but it was okay for the people in _their_ world to think they were in a relationship and definitely _not_ okay for the _whole_ world to think they were in a relationship. She didn’t want to just be another notch on Harry Styles belt, but she knew she already was, whether or not their ‘relationship’ became public.

“You’re an idiot,” Nora scoffed, walking through the line to get away from him. She wasn’t needed anymore – none of the camping stuff was hers. She needed to get some fresh air because she felt like she was being suffocated by Harry’s fucking ego.

 

Once they pulled into the long driveway at her parent’s farm, Nora couldn’t actually believe how many cars there were parked on the property.

“Did your mum invite the entire neighborhood?” Harry asked as the two of them gazed out the front window of the tour bus.

“No. Not the neighborhood,” Nora said under her breath as she watched her Uncle Bill wave the bus down the driveway.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked.

“My uncle,” Nora said, waving at him through the window. Once they got closer to the house, another one of her Uncle’s, Dean, was there directing the bus driver where to park.

“Oh my god,” Nora breathed when she realized her parent’s invited their entire family to the farm.

“Family reunion?” Harry asked, chuckling lightly.

“You could say that,” Nora said, feeling almost embarrassed.

“How did your mum have enough time to call all these people and get them here? I mean, we didn’t take that long in the camping store,” Harry asked.

“Camping store?” Nora snorted out a laugh.

“What? It’s a camping store, innit?” Harry said, smirking at her.

“Sure,” she snickered as she walked toward the door of the bus when they finally parked.

“Are we here?” Louis asked excitedly.

“We’re here,” Nora told him as she pushed open the door.

“Nora!” She heard more than one person shout at her.

“Hi,” she said apprehensively as she slid on her dark sunglasses.

Kids raced up to her, throwing their arms around her waist – there were literally cousins coming out of the wood work. She did appreciate the little ones though, because she missed them all so much and they’d gotten so big while she was away.

Nora spent the next half hour making the rounds with the band at her side, introducing them all to each and every one of her family members in sight. They were all great sports about it too, which she really appreciated. Nora finally got to catch a breath and find her mother while the boys grabbed their camping gear and followed her Uncle Dean out to a clearing where they could set it up.

“Mom?” Nora called out once she stepped into the house, being bombarded by amazing smells from the kitchen.

She found her mother and a few of her aunts and cousins in the kitchen, working diligently on a massive feast for the evening.

“How on earth—” Nora mumbled, wondering how her mother found the energy and skill to organize such a massive undertaking.

“Nora!” Her mom shrieked excitedly.

“Mom. How? I mean, how did you do all of this?” Nora asked as her mother wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m just so excited!” Her mom said, pulling back to look at her only daughter.

“This is just so… wow. I’m amazed. And a little frightened,” Nora laughed.

“Oh, you,” her mom said, swatting her playfully with the hand towel she had in her hand.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” Nora told them all.

“We’re happy to help,” her Aunt Grace told her.

“I sure do appreciate it,” Nora said, feeling a rush of emotions that almost had her tearing up.

Nora took the time to greet each one of her aunts and cousins and assured them that she would introduce them all to the One Direction boys when she had the chance.

As she stepped out of the house a little while later, she was greeted by her father and couldn’t help but feel so happy to be home.

“ _Darlin’_ ,” her dad said affectionately, opening his arms for her.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Nora cooed as she wrapped her arms around him for a massive hug.

“Sure glad to have you home, sweetheart. This place misses you,” he told her, leaving a kiss on the top of her head.

“I miss it here too,” Nora said, pulling back from the hug.

“The boys are setting up in the clearing over there,” her dad informed her.

“Okay,” she said, craning her neck to see what they were up to, hoping like hell they weren’t getting into any sort of trouble.

“I wasn’t expecting the whole family,” Nora said, looking up at her dad again.

“You know you’re mother,” he said, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Yes, I do,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

“She means well,” he told her with a smile.

“I know. And I appreciate it all. I just hope the guys aren’t overwhelmed by it,” Nora sighed, feeling a bit anxious.

“They seem like they’re in good spirits. Though I don’t think a one of ‘em knows how to set up a tent,” her dad snickered, looking over at the guys again as there were tent canvas flying in the wind and tent poles in nearly every single one of their grasps, flailing every which way. Except for Louis – who sat in a lawn chair laughing at the rest of them. Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think I’m going to go see if they need any help,” she told her dad.

“Yeah. Looks like they need it,” he laughed.

“I’m sure,” Nora said.

“Good to have you home, darlin’,” her dad told her again.

“It’s good to be home,” she said, smiling at him sweetly before she strolled over to the guys.

“Need any help?” Nora asked as she walked up, sticking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

“These lads know absolutely nothing about putting up a tent,” Louis laughed from his lawn chair as he cracked open a beer.

“Are you supervising?” Nora asked, smirking at him.

“I told them all up front that I will not be helping set up tents,” Louis said with a sneaky smile.

“Smart,” Nora said, walking up to Harry.

“No, it goes in the thingy at the bottom,” Niall told him, trying to explain it without really knowing what he was talking about.

“The thingy? What thingy? There are like, three bloody thingy’s,” Harry said, sounding overly frustrated.

“This thingy,” Nora said, reaching over to grab it. Harry looked over at her with a dead-panned expression, obviously stressed out.

“Here,” she said, grabbing for his side of the tent pole and he obliged immediately, handing it to her. She slipped the pole into the ‘thingy’ and dropped it to the ground.

The tent popped up a bit since Niall had his tent pole in the correct ‘thingy’ as well.

“Easy,” Nora said, smirking at Harry.

“Yeah. Bloody easy,” he seethed and Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

Niall and Harry continued on with their next tent pole while Nora walked over to Zayn and Liam who seemed to be having an easier time then the other two. They were already securing the top rain guard to their already built tent.

“Look at you guys,” Nora said, smiling at them.

“We’re professionals, obviously,” Zayn joked.

“I’m bunking with you lot,” Louis told Zayn and Liam.

“You can sleep right in that fucking chair, _Lewis_ ,” Zayn commented, causing Louis to laugh out loud.

 

As the night progressed, Nora’s anxiety lessened. The guys seemed to fit right in with her family. They all appreciated the home-cooked meal and gushed to all the women about how fantastic it was, which her mother and aunties ate-up like the dinner itself. Nora loved watching Harry running around with all the children, like he was a kid himself. Which he still kind of was. He’d been in the band since he was sixteen-years-old and was forced to grow up too fast. Once the kids finally wore him out, he walked up to Nora with a huge smile on his face and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“This is amazing,” he said, looking happier than she’d ever seen him before.

“Really?” She asked, feeling a bit shocked.

“Yes. It makes me miss home,” he told her, his green eyes so bright with excitement.

“It’s not too overwhelming… you know with every one?” Nora asked apprehensively.

“No. I mean, it was a bit intimidating at first – you know, meeting the girlfriend’s _entire_ family…” he said, smiling playfully at her.

“Harry…” Nora said in a warning tone, but kept the smile on her face. It was just the two of them, he didn’t have to keep up with the charade.

“They’re great, Nora,” he told her and it made her happy.

“You are great with kids,” she told him.

“I love kids,” he said, smiling widely.

“That’s sweet,” she said, smiling up at him.

“You’re sweet,” he said, leaning in to leave a quick peck on her lips and it made Nora’s whole face heat up.

“Harry!” Her cousin’s four-year-old daughter shrieked, running up to them.

“Jasmine!” Harry cooed, hunching down to her level, wiggling his fingers at her, pretending like he was going to get her. She let out a screech and made a beeline in the opposite direction, hoping Harry would chase after her.

“I’ve gotta entertain,” he said, smiling back at Nora.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, trying to bite back the wide smile on her face, watching as he quickly chased after the little girl, staying back just far enough to keep it exciting.

Nora’s heart flourished as she watched them. She couldn’t help it. It was extremely endearing.

 

As the sun began setting, her father and her uncle’s prepared the massive bonfire, setting it ablaze almost effortlessly. All the guys were in awe of them as they stood there drinking beer with her family.

Nora hadn’t felt this at ease since before One Direction came in to her life. Life on the road was hectic – and everything with Harry just heightened her anxiety.

“Hello, love,” Harry said, stepping up next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Hi,” she said, her shoulders tensing just a bit as she looked around, wondering what everyone would think about her relationship with this pop star. But nobody was paying them any mind as they stood or sat around the bonfire, lost in conversation with one another. Nora constantly had to remind herself that she and Harry were no longer sneaking around with each other.

“Do you want me to get you something to drink?” Harry asked her, holding up his beer.

“I’m good,” she told him with a smile.

“I’ve got something for you to try,” her Uncle Bill offered as he walked up to them, holding up a mason jar of clear liquid.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, smirking at him.

“Hooch,” Bill told him as he handed the jar to Harry.

“Moonshine,” Nora elaborated.

“Really?” Harry asked, his eyes going wide with excitement.

“It tastes like paint thinner, but it’ll get you drunk,” Nora told him.

“Tastes good,” Bill chimed in.

“Sure, Bill. Only because you’ve drank enough of the stuff to burn off your taste buds,” Nora chided him.

“That might be true,” Bill laughed heartily.

“Go ahead,” Nora told Harry. A second later, Harry handed her his beer and took a big swig of the foul concoction.

“Bloody hell,” Harry hissed as he swallowed.

“Not gonna find nothing like that in Europe,” Bill said proudly.

“No. I don’t think so,” Harry laughed.

“You can have it. I have loads more,” Bill told Harry as he turned and walked off.

“Holy shit,” Harry laughed, looking over at Nora, making a funny face over the moonshine.

“It’s something else. Bill makes it himself,” Nora laughed.

“Are you sure it’s actually consumable,” Harry laughed lightly, causing Nora to laugh out loud.

“I’ve drank it many times,” Nora told him with a wide smile.

“Then you’ll drink some now,” Harry said, holding it up for her.

“Nah,” she said, waving her hand through the air.

“C’mon, Nor. Live a little,” he said, pressuring her. She rolled her eyes and took the mason jar from him, taking a pull of it.

She let out a hiss before puckering her lips together. Harry let out a laugh as she handed it back to him.

“It seems stronger than ever,” she laughed, looking over at the other guys as her Uncle Bill offered them all moonshine too.

“Tonight should be interesting,” Harry laughed, looking over at all the other guys.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Nora grumbled under her breath.

“Nora, come here. Bring that boyfriend of yours too,” she heard her Aunt Rebecca call out to her. Nora bit her lip and looked up at Harry who smiled back at her.

“C’mon,” he said, slipping his hand into hers.

The two walked over to a group of her family who were all watching them as they approached.

“So, tell me, when did this happen? Last I heard you had that boyfriend in London. What was his name?” Rebecca asked, watching the two of them.

“Grant,” Harry chimed in and Nora’s head shot in his direction. Why would he even bother to comment? It made Nora feel uneasy.

“Grant, right,” Rebecca yelped.

“Yeah, uh…” Nora stammered, not sure what to say. She felt awkward to say the least.

Harry looked over at Nora, waiting for her to say something.

“Grant and I broke up about the same time I went on tour with the band,” Nora started to explain.

“And then you two happened, huh?” Rebecca asked, pointing her finger between the two of them.

“We did,” Nora said quietly and she felt Harry squeeze her hand, but she didn’t want to look up at him.

She felt guilty for lying to every single person in her family. Things with Harry were a complete sham and it made her feel like a sham too.

“I’m quite smitten with Nora. I don’t know if you can tell,” Harry told Rebecca – and pretty much anyone in the vicinity who was willing to listen as he dropped her hand only to wrap his arm around her shoulder tightly.

Only then was she able to look up at Harry, who was beaming a smile back at her.

“Oh, we can tell. We can definitely tell,” her cousin Heather chimed in.

Nora’s stomach turned – and she wasn’t sure if it was from the situation she was put in or if maybe the shot of moonshine she drank was taking effect.

“She’s absolutely brilliant. I just knew I had to have her the moment I laid eyes on her,” Harry continued, still looking at Nora – looking at her like he meant every word he was saying. _Oh,_ she wanted to puke.

“You’re so cute. Nora, he’s so cute,” Rebecca said, pulling Nora’s focus away from Harry.

“He is,” Nora said quietly, looking at her aunt. She could still feel Harry’s gaze on her, but she couldn’t look back at him.

“Well, we’re definitely happy for ya’ll,” Rebecca told them and a few of the others in the vicinity chimed in to agree.

“Thank you,” Nora said quietly. She wanted to flee so badly. She didn’t like the attention.

“I uh, I need to use the restroom,” Nora said, pulling herself from Harry’s grasp, feeling completely awkward.

“Alright,” Harry told her, watching as she walked away.

She just couldn’t take it anymore. Harry was much better at faking it than she would ever be.


	19. N I N E T E E N

By the time the bonfire was dying down, most of Nora’s family had gone home. And after her parents went to bed, Nora sat around the much smaller fire with the guys, chatting and having a good time. Harry’s lawn chair was slid right up next to hers as he sat as close to her as possible, every once in a while reaching out to touch her, like he was reminding her he was still there. She didn’t mind it so much though. It was kind of nice to see a softer side of Harry. It also could have to do with the fact that she gave in sometime after the fourth or fifth time Harry offered to get her a drink and knocked back a few herself. She was feeling good – quite sated actually.

 All of the guys were ridiculously drunk courtesy of her uncle’s moonshine. But at least they were happy drunks. At one point, Niall began to chase one of the free-roaming chickens around the yard because he wanted to cuddle it. And when he was finally able to catch up with it, the chicken promptly shit on his shoe, which caused the entire group to erupt into mass-hysteria.

But the kicker of the night was when Louis wondered out loud if they were to piss on the fire, would it make the fire combust. Nora let out a loud laugh, knowing urine was mostly made out of water, not fucking lighter fluid and was pretty much the opposite of flammable.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Zayn said, standing up, literally whipping his dick out of pants to piss on the fire.

“Oh my god. Is this what a tenth grade education gets you?” Nora groaned just as the other four stood up, whipping out their own dicks, pissing on the fire.

“Hey! I made it to year eleven!” Louis scoffed playfully at her as he was mid-stream pissing on the fire.

“Well, let me educate you fools. Urine is mostly water, so essentially, you’re just putting out the fire,” Nora laughed.

Even with alcohol in their system, the water in the urine was enough to dilute any of the flammability of the alcohol. Besides, their bodies wouldn’t be able to consume enough alcohol to make their piss flammable at any point. It was illogical.

Louis laughed loudly, almost unable to control himself as he stuffed his junk back into his pants.

“ _Jesus_. Way more penises than I was planning on see tonight,” Nora groaned to herself as she shielded her eyes.

“Just mine, eh, love?” Harry quipped, kicking playfully at the side of her shoe.

“Oh my god. Shut up, Harry,” Nora scoffed, kicking him back as the other guys laughed loudly at the two of them.

It was nearing two am when Nora decided to call it a night, bidding the boys adieu. Harry whined and told her he didn’t want her to go. She laughed and told him she wasn’t sleeping in a god damn tent – not when she had the opportunity to sleep in her childhood bedroom. But it wasn’t long after she settled into said bed when Harry came sneaking into her room.

“Harry, what are you doing in here?” Nora hissed at him as he quietly closed her bedroom door.

“I wanted to see you,” he told her as he eyed her lying in her bed half-naked.

“You said you were sleeping out in the tents with the guys,” she said, sitting up as she watched him cross the room toward her.

“Plans change,” he said with a shrug as he sat down on her bed.

“You can’t be in here, Harry. My parents are right down the hall,” she whispered, feeling anxiety swell up inside of her as she clicked on her tiny bedside lamp.

“Nobody will hear me,” Harry told her quietly.

“Yeah, because you’re leaving,” Nora said, pushing his arm to try to get him off her bed.

“Nor…” Harry said, gripping onto her wrist gently.

“Harry, why do you do this?” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Because…” he said evenly, but didn’t elaborate. Nora shook her head as she pulled her wrist out of his hand.

Harry leaned in toward her and she stared at him, knowing what he was doing, but she didn’t stop him. She didn’t even really try to stop him.

“Harry…” she breathed as his lips hovered over hers. Harry stayed like that for a moment, waiting for her to say something, but she didn’t.

A second later, his lips pressed gently to hers and she could taste the alcohol he’d been drinking.

“Have you ever had a boy in this bed, Nora – your childhood bed?” Harry asked, eyeing her seductively through the dimness.

“Coincidently, you are the first,” she breathed against his lips as he pressed in for another kiss.

“Were you a late bloomer?” Harry asked, smirking against her lips.

“No,” she scoffed, shoving his shoulder playfully and he let out a laugh.

“ _Shhh_ ,” she hissed and he snickered.

“How many boyfriends have you had? Not including me,” he said, bouncing his eyebrows at her.

“I’m _not_ including you, believe me,” she shot at him with a slight glare and he snickered again.

“What did I tell you about being mean to me, Nora?” He smirked devilishly at her. Something about him falling in love with her? It made her skin crawl at the thought.

“My entire family already thinks you’re in love with me,” Nora scoffed.

“And that’s a bad thing?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“Yes,” she scoffed and Harry laughed.

“Shut it,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again.

“How many boyfriends, Nora?” He breathed against her lips.

“Why do you care?” She asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“Just curious,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Three,” she said, just to get him to shut up about it.

“Not including me?” He questioned, even though she already told him it didn’t.

“Not including you,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Wow,” he said, heightening his eyebrows.

“What?” She asked, furrowing her brows in question.

“How many blokes have you slept with?” He asked, certainly doing a good job of prying into her life.

“Not including you?” She chided playfully and he let out another laugh.

“Not including me. Although, _obviously_ I’m the most important,” he added in.

“Wow. Your ego knows no bounds,” Nora scoffed out a laugh.

“How many?” He asked with a wide smile.

“Three,” she confessed.

“A relationship girl, eh?” Harry asked, smiling fondly at her.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Now I guess I know why you were so reluctant to sleep with me,” he said, smiling widely at her.

“No. That was _not_ the reason,” she scoffed, unable to even comprehend the audacity he possessed.

His fuck-all personality and complete disregard for anyone else’s feelings was the reason she was so reluctant to sleep with him. That and the contract she sighed – which would probably be her death warrant when the reckoning came.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Harry said, leaning in to kiss her again.

“You’re delusional if you think—” Nora started to protest.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Harry said, quirking his head toward the door, causing Nora to shut up fast, her heart racing thinking that one of her parents was about to catch Harry in her bed. Although she was an adult, she still felt like a little girl in that room.

“What?” Nora whispered after a moment of only hearing silence. She couldn’t even hear the old house settling around them over the sound of her racing heartbeat.

“Nothing. I just wanted to stop you before you started,” Harry said, smiling deviously at her.

“Oh, you ass,” Nora said, smacking him as he chuckled light-heartedly.

“Shut it, Nora,” Harry quipped as he pressed himself forward, over-powering her onto her back on the mattress.

“You really are the worst,” Nora told him, looking up into his wide green eyes.

“The absolute worst,” he breathed, looking down at her, his bedroom-eyes ever-present.

“How many girls have you slept with? Not including me,” Nora countered, trying to snap him out of his deviant agenda. She made sure to really watch him, trying to read if he was lying to her or not.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, looking like he was really trying to think about it.

Nora was ready for the bullshit to fly out of his mouth. He probably didn’t even know how many girls he slept with at that point.

“Not including you? Six,” Harry told her.

“Liar,” Nora scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn’t believe that for a second.

“ _Liar?_ I’m not a liar,” Harry scoffed back at her.

“Six girls? That’s it?” Nora questioned incredulously.

“Don’t believe everything you read about me, love,” he countered, seeming a bit offended.

“What about believing everything I see?” Nora retorted, quirking her eyebrow at him.

“What are you on about?” Harry asked her, sending her an odd look.

“All the girls you had on the tour bus?” Nora questioned, pursing her lips at him.

“I don’t sleep with fans,” Harry retorted and Nora let out another scoff.

“I _don’t_ sleep with fans,” he told her again.

“ _Ohhkay_ ,” she exaggerated the word, still not believing him.

“Just shut it already,” Harry told her firmly, rolling his eyes at her.

“Fine,” she laughed.

A moment later, he leaned in kissing her lips and his body relaxed against hers. Nora didn’t know why she let him have his way so often. It wasn’t like he asked nicely or anything. He wasn’t nice. Except, sometimes he was… to her. And it confused her.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Harry moaned lowly against her lips as he pressed himself against her and she could feel just how excited he was to be there with her.

She wondered if the thought of sex went hand-in-hand in his mind when he thought of her, like it did when she thought of him. She had been conditioned to not only want sex, but expected it when she was with him. It was what they did with each other more often than not. She really didn’t know all that much about him as a person because they didn’t talk much – not meaningful conversations anyway. The only thing she really knew about him was that he was a spoiled, entitled, privileged, self-indulgent, annoying, yet talented boy of a man. And the way they seemed to be getting closer now that they we’re _‘in a relationship’_ made her want to get to know him better. He was after all, her biggest supporter in getting her back home to see her parents and it made her want to get to know the softer side of Harry.

Nora secretly wondered whether she would have the pleasure of meeting Harry’s family when they went back to Europe for the second leg of the tour. She kind of hope she could. She’d love to see where he came from – to see what kind of life he lived off of tour.

Her mind was so enraptured with thoughts of Harry that she hadn’t even been following along to the foreplay Harry was giving her. Before she knew it, his head was already between her legs and she let out an all-too loud moan as pleasure skated through her entire body with his mouth on her. It was a rare occasion that Harry decided to go down on her. She could count all the times on one hand and still have fingers left over. He was usually too interested in getting his to give her hers. But _oh god_ , it felt so damn good.

“ _Oh my god_ , Harry,” she hissed, gripping her fingers tightly into the curls on his head.

“You’ve got to be quiet, Nora. Remember?” Harry pointed out, looking up at her with a sneaky smirk, her thighs wrapped around his shoulders, his fingers dug deeply into the flesh.

“Shut up. I know,” she breathed, narrowing her gaze at him. He laughed as his mouth went back to her and she could feel the vibration it caused and she nearly let out another loud moan, but stifled it just in time.

Harry’s tongue continued to swirl and his lips continued to suck until Nora’s body shook with sparse tremors. She had to bite her lips shut to prevent from making any loud noises. Harry continued on even after Nora found her end and she thought he might not stop now that he got started.

“C’mon,” Nora breathed, gripping his arm, ready for the main event.

“Had enough?” Harry asked, smirking up at her as he disentangled himself from her limbs.

“Obviously not,” Nora said, sending him a displeased pucker of her lips. Harry let out another laugh as he slipped his sweat pants down over the swell of his ass.

Nora bit at her lip as she watch him and a part of her didn’t even care if he saw her ogling over him. He was definitely well-endowed and sometimes a girl couldn’t help but appreciate something like that. Harry’s smile was partially mocking as he looked back at her, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. But the alcohol that swam through her veins, clouding her mind helped to keep the animosity at bay.

Quietly, Harry leaned in, connecting their lips and Nora’s hips welcomed his against hers. Harry let out a satisfied sigh as he pressed inside her and Nora had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. He began a slow rhythm atop her, kissing her lips lightly, almost sweetly.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry breathed in her ear as he left a few lingering kisses on the side of her neck.

“Harry,” Nora whimpered as unwanted feelings for him flourished in her heart.

Why did he have to be so… _charming_ sometimes? She could literally live without a boy like Harry Styles in her life. But god damn it, when he showed unwavering respect toward her parents and the rest of her family, and ran around playing with her baby cousins, and called her ‘sweet’ and ‘beautiful’, and kissed her delicately, and acted like being with her was a pleasure in itself, Nora’s mind became clouded, unable to decipher what the truth was.

Her mind spun with thoughts of her and Harry – thoughts she knew she shouldn’t be having. She was drunk and he was being sweet and she knew better not to do this to herself, yet she couldn’t help it. She gripped tightly to Harry’s shoulders as he moved in and out of her. Both loving and hating the way he was making her feel. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“ _Nora_ …” Harry breathed in her ear.

“Hmm,” she hummed, but he didn’t respond as he quietly lost himself in her, his rhythm faltering only slightly.

Nora held him even after he finished, even after his body collapsed against hers. She was spiraling, _down, down, down_ the rabbit hole. She drank the potion and now she was in Harry’s fucked-up version of Wonderland.

 

 

Nora woke up in her bed alone, which she figured was probably a good thing. Harry was smart enough to know it wasn’t a good idea for her parents to find him sneaking out of their only daughter’s bedroom, whether they were dating or not. At least Harry had enough respect for them, and for her to prevent it from happening.

When Nora finished getting ready that morning, she made her way downstairs, smelling the welcoming scent of bacon cooking and knew her mother was at it again with another memorable feast. She wondered if any of the boys were awake after their moonshine-fueled night. Nora was certainly glad she chose not to go down that road. Her uncle’s hooch sure packed a punch that you usually felt for the entirety of the next day.

“Nora, sweetheart,” her mother cooed as Nora turned into the kitchen.

“Hi, Mama,” Nora replied, smiling sweetly at the woman who gave her life. She was so happy to be home. Her parents were the best part of who she was.

“I hope you’re hungry. I’m just wondering if those boys will be awake before it gets cold,” her mom told her.

“Uncle Bill gave them all his hooch last night, so I’m not entirely sure they’re still breathing,” Nora quipped, snickering to herself.

“Oh, _Jesus Christ_. I don’t know why he’s always peddling that stuff around here,” her mom huffed, cursing her little brother.

“Well, he makes the best moonshine I’ve ever had,” Nora snickered.

“How many different moonshine’s have you actually drank?” Her mom questioned, eyeing her skeptically.

“Just Uncle Bill’s,” Nora laughed and her mom let out a howl of a laugh too.

“I blacked out the last time I drank that poison!” Her mom told her and it made Nora laugh harder.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to tell your child stuff like that,” Nora laughed, starting to get a side ache because she couldn’t stop laughing.

“Well, it’s the truth,” her mom chuckled.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open, revealing her father wearing overalls and a red _Farmall_ baseball cap on his head. He was just getting back from milking the heifers.

“Good morning, darlin’,” he greeted Nora with a smile.

“Good morning—” Nora said, but cut herself as Harry stepped into the house wearing large galoshes on his feet and one of her dad’s _Carhartt_ jackets. He looked absolutely worse for wear because of all the alcohol he drank the previous night, and it confused Nora as to why he was dressed in her father’s gear at such an early hour.

“Harry. What are you doing?” Nora asked immediately.

“ _Mm_ , nothing,” he said, looking a bit queasy.

“Harry got up bright and early this morning and offered to help me with the milkin’,” her dad chimed in.

“What?” Nora asked, her mouth nearly dropping open in awe. Harry shrugged his shoulders, like it was no big deal. But to Nora it was. It really was.

“You got yourself a good ‘ne here, Nor,” her dad said, walking in to kiss his wife quickly.

“Yeah,” Nora breathed, still watching Harry with wide eyes. Harry slipped out of the jacket, hanging it on a hook on the porch before slipping out of the galoshes and coming into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Harry told Nora quietly.

“Morning,” Nora breathed as Harry leaned in, kissing her on the side of the head.

“Are the other boys up yet?” Her dad asked.

“Not… not that I know of,” Nora chimed in, only then taking her eyes off of Harry.

“Hmm,” her dad hummed as he swiped a piece of bacon off of a plate.

“ _Carter_ ,” her mom scolded, swatting playfully at his arm.

“I’m hungry. I’ve been up for the past four hours milking,” he retorted.

“Have you… you’ve been up that long too?” Nora asked, looking over at Harry again.

“ _Mm_ ,” Harry said with a nod.

“How come you’re not actually saying anything?” Nora questioned, feeling a bit weird.

“I think I’m actually still quite drunk,” Harry said, heightening his eyebrows a bit as his lips turned up into a sneaky smile. Nora let out a laugh.

“Ain’t nothing new around here, Harry. I can’t even tell you how many times them heifers saw this old boy still three sheets to the wind at sunrise,” her father commented, letting out a laugh.

“Well, I can say with confidence that they saw me hurl into the bushes at one point this morning,” Harry quipped and all of them let out a laugh.

“Damn that Bill,” Nora’s mom cursed her brother again.

“I’ve never had alcohol as strong as that moonshine,” Harry commented.

“None of us have, baby. You should probably check on those boys in the tent. Make sure they’re still alive,” her mom told him. Harry let out a laugh before he realized she was mostly serious.

“Come on,” Nora told him, walking toward the screen door.

Harry followed behind her and slipped the galoshes back on his feet as she slipped her own boots on. The two of them walked out to the make-shift campsite to see Niall nearly lying in one of the lawn chairs with a dark pair of _Ray-bans_ on and his hand on his forehead.

“You okay, Nialler?” Harry called out to him.

“Mm, not sure yet,” he mumbled, not moving a muscle.

“How much moonshine did you drink?” Nora asked curiously.

“Enough to make me vomit my entire digestive system out of my body,” Niall quipped, still not moving.

“How are the other lads?” Harry questioned.

“Pretty sure Louis was puking last night. Not sure about Liam and Zayn,” Niall offered.

It took quite a while for Nora and Harry to coax the other three awake, but they finally stirred. No one was exactly making any sudden movements and Nora knew all too well why. Her uncle’s moonshine was paralyzing.

After a while, they all meandered into the kitchen for breakfast and her father offered them all a beer to help with the hang over – a little hair of the dog. At nearly noon, their bus driver and stand-in body guard, Allen, informed them they needed to get back on the road to make it to the next venue in time for their next show. Nora’s entire stomach was in knots as she said goodbye to her parents for a second time.

“I’m so happy you’re happy, baby,” her mom told her as she squeezed Nora into a hug.

“Thank you,” Nora choked out.

“That Harry, he’s a catch,” she went on to say.

“Yeah. He’s definitely something,” Nora breathed as her stomach turned painfully.

“Make sure to give us a call every once in a while. We miss you so much, baby,” her mom told her.

“I will. I promise,” Nora told her as her mother finally pulled her out of her arms.

“Oh, Harry,” her mom gushed as Nora realized Harry was now standing behind her.

“Jeanie!” Harry said happily, using a nickname on her as he held his arms out for her. Nora’s stomach turned as her mother pulled him into a tight hug and she couldn’t decipher whether it was a good or bad thing.

“Darlin’,” her dad cooed, breaking her away from the sight of her mother loving-up on her fake boyfriend.

“Daddy,” Nora said, smiling at her old man.

“This has been such a treat,” he told her.

“It’s been amazing,” Nora agreed.

“I’m so glad you got to come home,” he said.

“Me too, Dad,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“You done good with Harry, sweetheart. Your mama and me are quite taken with him,” her dad told her.

“ _Oh_ , Dad,” Nora choked out, feeling so guilty.

“I know, I know. I’m not tryin’ to embarrass you. But honestly, when we heard you were dating a British pop stars, I had my reservations. But he’s certainly proved himself. If he can get up at six o’clock in the morning and hold his own while milkin’ cows, still drunk as a skunk from the night before, then I know you’re in good hands, baby,” her dad explained.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Nora said, letting out a light laugh. How could _that_ possibly be the criteria for being a suitable man for his daughter? Nora would never know.

“Be good and come visit us again soon. This will always be your home,” he told her, kissing the top of her head.

“ _Oh_ , Daddy,” Nora cooed as her tears immediately welled in the back of her eyes.

“I love you, darlin’,” he told her affectionately.

“I love you too,” she told him.

 

When they were all back on the bus, back in their world, most of the guys went back to sleeping off their hangovers. But Nora and Harry sat in the front lounge on their opposing couches, both of them on their phones. Nora was trying like hell to not think about all the ways Harry impressed her while they were in North Carolina. It made her long for things that were impossible.

That was until she saw the pictures…

Nora silently seethed as she sat on the couch looking at cell phone pictures of Harry with Nora at the Charlotte _Gander Mountain_ , obviously posted by the two girls they met in said store. There were already rumors swirling around on the internet about Harry and Nora dating. Even video footage of Harry talking with Nora and her parents in front of the whole crowd at the concert in Charlotte two nights before. In the video, Harry had noticeable eyes for her and it was almost disgusting how much he gave away in just that short little clip.

It wasn’t until she scrolled to the end of the article off the HollywoodReporter.com that she saw a few pictures of the two of them standing around the bonfire at her family home – Harry’s arm casually draped over her shoulder in one, the next with his nose nuzzled against her cheek, and the last of the two of them sharing a kiss. Nora’s stomach turned. Who the hell took those pictures? Her mind immediately swirled trying to think of everyone who was there. There were so many people. Most of them were family, but there were a few faces she didn’t recognize. Friends of family members – mainly of her teenage cousins.

“Oh my god,” Nora breathed lowly and she noticed how Harry looked up from her from the opposite couch. Her heart beat was pounding in her chest over the fact that they had been outed to the world.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked her as he pulled out the ear buds from his ears.

“This,” she said finally, thrusting her phone out to show him.

Harry leaned forward, grabbing her phone from her as he began to scroll through the article.

“Hmm,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as he handed her phone back to her.

“Hmm? Really. _Hmm?”_ Nora asked impatiently.

“What do you want me to say?” Harry asked her, his eyebrows furrowing at her.

“This is… this is bullshit, Harry,” Nora growled, looking down at the phone again.

“Bullshit?” He questioned.

“Yeah, bullshit. A lie. A farce – that _you_ made me a part of!” Nora shot her accusation at him like she was firing a bullet from a gun.

Harry shook his head, his entire demeanor noticeably dropping.

“If you wouldn’t have started this whole thing—” Nora continued.

“Spare me the melodramatics, Nora,” Harry scoffed at her.

“No! I never wanted this,” she said, trying to speak as lowly as she could so no one would overhear them.

“Well, you’re a part of it,” Harry snapped at her and she scoffed in response, thoroughly outraged.

“This is fucking bullshit,” Nora growled under her breath, looking down at the pictures again.

Her mind felt like it was out of control. The comments people were making about her on the article were absolutely appalling, all because she was supposedly dating their idol. It was sickening.

“Whatever, Nora,” Harry grumbled snidely, grabbing his cell phone and water as he scoffed and got up from the couch, leaving her in his wake.


	20. T W E N T Y

Over the next couple of days, it was like night and day with Harry. If it was just the two of them, he seemed to be cold and distant. But when they were in the company of the rest of the guys, he was pleasant and even a little flirty with Nora. She was certain it was just him putting on a show and it made her loathe him so much more than she already did. She was so boggled down with stress to the point that she became an emotional mess. It was like she was stuck in some twisted, fucked-up film noir.

“Nora, are you alright?” She heard Josh’s concerned voice.

“Oh my god,” she said quickly, wiping at her eyes, embarrassed that she was just caught in an emotional meltdown.

“Hey, hey. What’s the matter?” He asked sweetly, coming over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” she said, wiping vigorously at her eyes, trying to shield her face away from him.

“Tell me what’s upsetting you,” he insisted.

“I’m fine,” Nora said once again.

“Nora, you’re all alone in a room crying. You’re not fine. Is it Harry?” He asked. She looked up at him, giving him a knowing look.

“Tell me,” he urged.

“It’s just everything. Everything is just so stressful—” She began. He nodded, listening contently to her.

“Harry—we had a fight and he’s mad at me and it’s all just… _ugh_. I don’t want to deal with it,” she growled.

“Sounds like you need a stiff drink,” he joked, chuckling lightly.

“I need something,” she sighed.

“How about when we get to the hotel tonight, you, me and the guys – excluding your _beloved_ …” Josh smirked at her and she gave him a narrowed, unamused look.

“We’ll go down to the hotel bar and have a few drinks to get your mind off things,” Josh offered.

“I don’t think drinking will help me,” she said, eyeing him.

“Drinking helps everyone drown their sorrows,” he insisted with a chuckle.

She was reluctant, but honestly having an ally in all of this was almost too good to pass up.

Nora found herself sandwiched between Josh and Zayn on a stool in the bar of the Birmingham, Alabama _Hilton Hotel_. Dan, Jon, Niall and Sandy were also with and they were already two or three shots in as Nora slowly nursed the tall beer sitting in front of her. Being with all of them without Harry looming over her watching her like a shadow, felt freeing. Fake boyfriend or not, he was suffocating.

Zayn, of course, was comical as ever and as soon as he had enough in him, he was once again spewing hilarious pick-up lines at her.

“I know you’re like fucking Harry and shit, but like… I gotta know, if that smug bastard wouldn’t have swooped in, did I have a chance?” Zayn asked, his words slurred and Nora was certain if he even had one more drink he would most likely black-out.

“Shut it, Zayn,” Josh laughed, swatting at him from behind Nora.

“No. I’m serious. I wanna know. Cause _fuck,_ Nora. You’re one hot bird, you know that? You’re like, proper _gorgeous_. And I know Harry’s the youngest and the favorite of the group, but I gotta know – would you have broken the contract to fuck me?” He asked bluntly, causing Nora to laugh out loud.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Zayn,” Niall laughed, shaking his head.

“No, no. I’m serious,” Zayn said, his dark eyes looking contently at Nora.

“You’re beautiful, Zayn. You really are,” Nora said, her words slurring a bit due to her drunken state.

“But would you have broken your contract to fuck me?” He asked, really pressing for an answer, causing all the other guys to laugh.

Nora stared at him for a few moments. He really was a beautiful man. So, _so_ beautiful.

“I’d fuck ya,” Nora said finally, certain she really didn’t have a _real_ answer for him.

“You would?” He asked, perking up.

“Not _now_ ,” Nora giggled, looking at him wide-eyed.

“No, not now. But you would have?” He asked, looking almost relieved.

“Like I said, Zayn, you’re fucking beautiful,” Nora said, bouncing her eyebrows at him.

“You think?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You are,” she nodded.

“Fuck yeah,” he cheered as he turned to Sandy to boast about what Nora just told him.

“Good God, Nora. Do you know what you just did?” Josh chuckled.

“No,” she giggled.

“Oh, _Jesus_ ,” he laughed, drinking the last bit of his beer.

Nora stood up from her bar stool seconds later, having finished her own beer.

“Please walk me back to my room before I actually take him up on one of his many, _many_ offers,” Nora told Josh quietly.

“Please don’t,” Josh snickered, his eyes widening as he shook his head at her.

“I’m going to bed, guys. It’s been lovely,” Nora announced.

“ _Nora_ ,” Zayn whined, turning his attention back to her.

“What?” She giggled at him.

“Don’t fuck Josh,” he said sternly, eyeing them both.

“I’m not gonna fuck Josh, Zayn. _Jesus._ Who do you think I am?” Nora laughed.

“Good. Cause Josh has a girlfriend,” Zayn said, giving her a drunk smile.

“And Nora’s boyfriend is my mate,” Josh reminded him.

“Goodnight, Zayn,” Nora said, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he was quick enough in his drunken state to turn his head and plant his lips directly on hers.

“Zayn Malik!” Nora laughed, smacking his arm.

“I love _yoooou_ , Nora,” he crooned drunkly and all she could do was roll her eyes and giggle.

“Goodnight, guys,” Nora laughed, waving them off. They all shouted parting goodbye’s as she and Josh walked out of the bar.

Once Nora was back in her hotel room alone, it was hard to keep her mind off of things. The alcohol flowing through her veins only seemed to bring all her problems to the forefront, thinking only of Harry – her number one problem. _She’s got 99 problems and Harry Styles was all of them._

They’d been playing their little game for days now – their fake relationship. And it was tormenting because one second he was flirting and the next he was glaring. Nora just wanted things to go back to the way they were when they were sneaking around. And the thought of it made her whole body tense with arousal. It had been days and days since they were, for lack of better words, _intimate_. Just thinking about Harry was agonizing.

Nora found herself stumbling out of her room, walking down the hallway to Harry’s door. She knew he was sharing a room with one of his band mates – though she didn’t know which one. She also didn’t care. She knocked quickly so she wouldn’t lose her nerve altogether.

The anticipation she felt was rewarded when it was Harry who opened the door, staring at her wide-eyed and shocked.

“Can you come out to play?” Nora smirked devilishly at him, hoping and praying he wouldn’t slam the door in her face. When his lips turned up into a smirk, she knew she had him.

 

 

Harry lay on his bed in the hotel room that night, so incredibly bored. He was mindlessly scrolling through his various social media apps, trying to ignore Louis’ conversation with Eleanor, when there was a knock on their door. He looked over at Louis who shrugged his shoulders at him. He had no idea who’d be needing them at that time of night. Harry slipped swiftly out of his bed and walked to the door, pulling it open, only to find Nora standing there looking at him with hooded eyes. He was completely surprised to say the least. He’d been distant with her on purpose lately. He didn’t like the way she completely disregarded him all the time, like he wasn’t worth her time. And maybe he wasn’t when they started sleeping with each other, but he could feel himself changing to adapt to her world. He had already changed so much and she still didn’t seem to notice. And that was another thing he didn’t necessarily like.

“Can you come out to play?” Nora smirked devilishly at him and his lips quickly turned up into a smile.

 “Uh, what?” Harry retorted, leaning against the door jam, smiling widely at her.

“You’re my boyfriend, _aren’t_ you?” She snapped at him, her hand pressed firmly against the wall next to her to keep herself upright.

She was completely hammered, at his door for a booty call and he was so damn tempted. This was like a fantasy he had. One where Nora was the pursuer, where she actually wanted him – even _needed_ him.

Harry looked back into the hotel room, hoping Louis couldn’t hear anything they were saying. Either way, after he sold him out to Paul, he knew he wouldn’t say a thing.

“Yeah, I suppose I am,” Harry smirked deviously at her, entirely amused by her bewildering drunken horniness.

“Then come on,” she said, grasping onto the front of his t-shirt, pulling him out of the hotel room doorway, letting the door shut after him.

“I don’t have my key on me,” Harry told her as she started dragging him toward her room.

“I guess that means we’re having a slumber party,” she said with determination in her voice. Harry chuckled to himself, unable to keep the smile off of his face, seeing Nora in a whole new light.

Once they reached her hotel door, she looked both ways down the hallway, as if making sure no one saw her dragging him into her room with her.

“No one is out here,” he told her.

“Good,” she smiled at him as she pulled out her hotel key card from her bra.

“Convenient,” he quipped, smirking at her.

Harry watched as she very unsuccessful tried to swipe the key into the slot. He couldn’t help but smile. She was very amusing.

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand so she’d give him the key.

“I can do it,” she snapped, sending him a glare.

“Well you know, getting in the hotel room sometime tonight would be good,” he said facetiously, even though he loved the build-up of anticipation. She was literally dragging him to her hotel room to fuck him. This was one time where he didn’t need to convince her to have sex with him.

“Shut up,” she said to him as she successfully got the door to produce the green light.

“Ha!” She said smugly, sending him a look of the same arrogance.

“Bravo,” Harry said dryly as Nora pushed the door open. He followed her in as she flipped on the lights.

“When did you get drunk?” He asked her curiously.

“Just now,” she answered, turning to look at him with a come-hither look.

“With who?” he asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

“The band and Zayn and Niall. You’re actually pretty lucky it’s you in here and not Zayn,” she told him, giving him a devious smirk.

“What?” Harry asked incredulously, his stomach turning with her words.

“Mm-hmm. He can be very persuasive,” she said as her lips turned up into a snide smirk.

“Are you being serious right now?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I am being very serious. He was the last boy to kiss these lips,” she said, tapping her lips with her index finger.

“ _What?”_ Harry asked sharply, feeling the jealousy swirling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, yeah,” she nodded and giggled, but kept her eyes dark and seductive.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” He scowled at her.

“Jealous?” She asked, cocking her head at him.

“What is the point of you telling me that?” He snapped at her.

“Hmm. No point, Styles. Just saying,” she said and shrugged her shoulders passively.

“Mm-hmm,” he said, side-eyeing her, trying to push the thought of her kissing Zayn out of his head.

Was it intentional? Was she doing it to make him angry? Because it seemed to be working perfectly.

“I figured it might look bad if someone saw Zayn sneaking out of my hotel room, you being my _boyfriend_ and all,” she said, continuing to twist the knife.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Harry snapped, not wanting to hear any more. Nora’s eyes widened, still keeping a smirk on her face, looking intrigued by his outburst.

Harry quickly closed the gap between them, invading her personal space.

“Do you want to make this angry sex?” He breathed lowly against her mouth, hearing her breathing hitch from his words.

“I’m all for _angry_ sex, Styles,” she said, scowling at him.

Harry’s hand came up, capturing the back of her neck tightly as he slammed his lips against hers. She whimpered against his mouth, but reciprocated the kiss almost immediately. Their tongues danced menacingly together as his free hand moved smoothly up the side of her body.

“Believe me, Zayn would never be able to please you like I know you like to be pleased,” Harry sneered, giving her a knowing glare.

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed, looking stunned – either from his words or the kiss. He wasn’t sure and he didn’t care as long as he was affecting her.

“Lay back,” Harry told her, lightly pushing her toward the mattress.

She fell backwards onto it, her wide eyes still on him with no more sneering words falling from her lips or smug looks on her face. He made his point. Harry quickly discarded her hot pink flip flops and her tight jeans shorts, leaving her in her panties and tank top. She had an amazing body – one he thoroughly enjoyed getting lost in.

“Sit up,” he said firmly and she obeyed immediately, still watching him.

His fingers found the hem of her shirt as he lifted it off her body, discarding it onto the floor next to her sandals and shorts. It was rather enjoyable to him to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. But as much as he wanted to thoroughly appreciate her body, he knew he didn’t have the time – not if he wanted to keep the sex angry. And _oh_ , he did.

He ripped his own shirt over his head before he pressed his hand against her chest, pushing her back against the mattress. She fell back obediently, her eyes still boring into him. But he chose not to dwell on the worshipping quality they held as they stared back at him.

Harry licked his lips as his fingers grasped onto her panties and ripped them down her legs unapologetically.

“Did you like kissing Zayn?” Harry asked, giving her a glaring look, animosity firm in his tone.

“H-he kissed me,” she stammered, her voice slightly shaking.

“Did you _like_ it?” He snapped.

“What’s it to you?” She snapped back, regaining her attitude that seemed to have gone away as he was undressing her.

Harry growled lowly, grasping onto her bare hips as he pulled her straight to the edge of the bed, her legs pressed against his hips. Her stunned look was back on her face as he quickly pushed down his sweatpants and pressed himself against her.

“ _Mm_ ,” she moaned, throwing her head back against the mattress, even though he hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.

Harry ran his hand up her bare stomach, over her bra-clad chest and then back down again, realizing that with every passing moment, his anger was dissipating. Nora was practically purring below him and he knew she was no longer angry either.

“Did you like it, Nora?” He asked her one last time. Her eyes opened, finding his once again.

“No,” she breathed lowly. And he felt all the anger completely drain from his body. Harry sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

“Harry,” she breathed. He swallowed hard as he opened his eyes, avoiding her gaze.

His hands opened her legs wider as he grabbed onto himself and pushed inside of her. Nora let out a pleasing moan and his whole body felt the pleasure as she enveloped around him.

“Harry,” she said again, but he ignored her and began a fast rhythm inside of her, avoiding looking in her eyes altogether.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs as he rocketed in and out of her. She was breathing so heavy, she was nearly gasping, which was okay with him because it kept her from asking questions.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry. Oh my god,” she moaned, gripping onto his wrists, digging her fingernails into the flesh.

“Ah fuck, Nora,” Harry groaned out in pain. She eased up but still held onto him.

He moved faster and faster yet, determined to push her over the edge. He would fuck her into oblivion if he could. He loved watching her come, knowing it was him who was responsible for her unraveling. He felt the clenching of his stomach muscles and the heat pooling inside of him and he knew he was going to lose it soon.

“Come on, Nora,” he growled, still giving it to her steadily.

“Keep going,” she whimpered, dropping her hands from his wrists, only to fist the sheets below her.

With one hand still gripped onto her thigh, he reached the other one up her body, gripping gently onto her breast, working the soft flesh in his hand. She moaned lowly and he knew she was enjoying his hands on her.

“Come on, Nor,” he said more encouraging this time.

“Keep. _Going_ ,” she groaned sharply.

Harry’s thumb caressed over her hardened nipple and she moaned again. Rolling the soft bud between his thumb and index finger seemed to be the trigger to her orgasm, because soon enough she was moaning loudly as her body shuddered beneath his, her gasps nearly choking her. And it was so entirely sensual and sexy to watch, that he knew he was sure to lose it right after her. And he did, pressing forward, letting out a low grunt as he came.

His body fell forward, his feet still planted on the floor and the side of his face pressed against her naked stomach, completely spent.

“Fuck, Nora,” Harry groaned breathlessly as he reluctantly got up off of her.

Her eyes were back on him as soon as he looked into them. She wasn’t saying anything, but her eyes spoke volumes and it made him nervous. He looked away from her, running his hands through his long hair, wanting to just escape – to get the fuck out of there, but he knew Louis was probably sleeping by now and he probably wouldn’t wake up to let him back in to their hotel room. He was stuck. He was stuck with a girl looking at him with adoration swirling in her eyes – a girl he never meant to string along like this. It was just supposed to be sex.

Without another glance in her direction, Harry walked toward the bathroom. She didn’t say a word as he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

“Fuck,” he breathed, running his fingers through his messy hair.

He looked in the mirror, hating himself a little more than he already did for taking advantage of her while she was drunk, even though she was the one to initiate it. He should have had more sense. Every time he was with her he was spiraling. He knew it, yet he kept coming back. He knew the end result was going to be sobering. He knew he should have just stayed away all along. But there he was. There they were. And he saw the same feelings swirling in her eyes and he knew he brought her to the same brink she had him. And he hated himself because he knew somehow he would fuck it all up. He always did.

 

 

When Harry finally came out of the bathroom, Nora was already curled up under the blankets, the lights put out. She felt sick to her stomach because she knew he registered things in her eyes and in her actions that she tried hard to keep from him. She didn’t want to be _that_ girl. She didn’t want to be _his_ girl. It was forced upon her. She knew she couldn’t keep doing this. She just needed to suck it up and let it go – that the only contact they should be having was when they were putting on their charade for everyone around them. But she knew deep inside her that she’d never be happy without it, without him.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

“Do you want me to sleep in here… with you?” Nora heard Harry’s wavering voice.

“I thought you were locked out,” she said through the dimness of the room.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” she said almost inaudibly.

It was a few long moments before Nora felt the mattress shift as Harry slid in next to her, pulling the blankets over himself. They were silent for a little while as she lay with her back to him. But when she turned over in the bed so she could see him, his eyes found hers easily through the dark.

“What?” He breathed softly.

“Did you really mean it when you said you made it nearly impossible for me to say no to you?” Nora asked him, making sure to keep her eyes on his face to see his expression. He sighed, averting his gaze for a moment.

“I, uh…” He stammered.

“I mean, were you really admitting to it, or was it something you just made up to make the lie believable?” She asked him, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

“Nora,” Harry sighed.

“Because really – you _did_ make it nearly impossible. I-I didn’t—” She said, letting her words cut off as she shook her head.

She was drunk and emotional and she knew it probably wasn’t the best time to have a _talk_ with him. But on the other hand, she was probably going to get the most honest answers out of him after having just let him fuck her senseless.

“I’m sorry, Nora,” Harry said softly, his voice barely audible.

He caught her completely off guard and her heart clenched in her chest. She looked up into his eyes, feeling hopeful. _Did he just apologize?_

“I wanted you,” he admitted, his voice more prominent than before.

“You wanted me?” She questioned.

“Yeah. I mean – _gahhh_. You’re going to take this all wrong and I don’t want you to,” he said with annoyance in his tone as he shook his head.

“What?” She asked. He had her on her toes with anticipation.

“I don’t do well in relationships, Nora. Don’t think—” He began.

“ _What?”_ She choked out incredulously, cutting him off. _What the hell was he talking about relationships for?_ What they had was a non-relationship. A _non_ -relationship.

“No. _God_. See. Just stop. I didn’t – just… _God_ , Nora,” he grumbled, growling out her name at the end.

“ _What?”_ She asked more impatiently this time.

“I am going to admit this to you – just this once. And I don’t want you to get upset with me. I don’t… I mean, we’re different now,” he said, shaking his head, apprehensively looking into her eyes.

“What?” She growled, so annoyed with him.

“When I… when we slept together the first time… okay, the first handful of times, it was all just… it was all to, you know… _get some_ ,” he admitted and her entire face flushed with his confession. Her stomach lurched and she could feel the anger balling in her chest.

“Nora, I am admitting this to you because I know we’ve gotten passed that, okay. We’re… we’re friends now. At least I like to think we are,” Harry said cautiously as he noticed the change in her mood.

“ _Friends?”_ Nora scoffed lightly.

“Are we not? I mean, I’m pretty sure we are, Nor,” he said, giving her a playful smile to try to cut the tension.

She could do nothing but clench her jaw and shake her head. But as much as Nora wanted to release her anger out on him, she knew he was making huge progress by even just admitting to what he did and talking it out with her.

“Nora, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to be honest,” he told her.

Nora paused for a few moments, really taking in all of his words. _Honesty?_ That was new for him. And she realized he was really trying not to be an asshole like he always was. He was changing right before her very eyes.

“Thank you,” she breathed as her chest tightened even further with feelings for him that she never wanted to have in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I wrote this story about three and a half years ago as a Joe Jonas fic, but I thought it would be really interesting as a Harry Styles story. I am so intrigued by bad boy Harry, because he's literally an ANGEL in real life. I could never ever picture him being like this in reality, which is why it makes this story fun!  
> **  
>  Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> smile--styles.tumblr.com


End file.
